Harry Potter and the Dusknoir of Azkaban
by WolfsbaneKnight
Summary: [Third in the HP/Pokémon series]. From Azkaban a dangerous madman sets out to reap his revenge. Yet Harry has enough on his plate already with new classes, new friends and the same old rivals at Hogwarts School of Pokémon Training. Add in the appearance of an old friend of his parents' this could just well turn out to be Harry's biggest year yet.
1. Marjorie Dursley

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again and welcome to the third instalment of my Harry Potter/Pokemon series. If you are new to this story then please read the first two stories, 'Harry Potter and the Sacred Ash' and 'Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber', in that order. If you are still here then I assume that means you've read them and are ready for the third instalment, 'Harry Potter and the Dusknoir of Azkaban', to begin.

Without further ado here we go.

* * *

In the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, sat a highly unusual boy. He was small, shorter and skinnier than a boy his age should be. He had jet black hair, stuck up in all directions, and startling emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of battered old spectacles.

His relatives, the Dursley family, would list all of these things as unusual traits, but the thing that made young Harry Potter truly unique was something much more significant.

Harry was a Pokémon trainer.

In his room with him were his two Pokémon. Charmeleon, his starter Pokémon, was leaning casually against the wall, lazily enjoying another uneventful day, while Fletchinder, Harry's partner for the popular trainer sport Quidditch, was napping from atop the standalone wardrobe, his head under his wing. Harry himself was sitting on the bed, immersed in the pages of a leather bound photo album he had received from his good friend Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, for his thirteenth birthday no more than a couple of weeks ago.

Harry flipped the page and studied the next picture, as he'd spent much of his time doing since he'd received the gift, gazing down at the man and woman who appeared on near every page. He had never known his parents, for they had been killed when he was a mere year old, and so the photos held within this photo album were the only glimpses Harry had ever had of what his parents looked like. His father looked a lot like him, skinny and with short, untidy, dark hair and glasses, but he'd inherited his mother's eyes.

Hagrid's gift was something of a thank you to Harry for the actions he had taken during the shocking events of the end of the previous school year at Hogwarts. Hagrid had been arrested, suspected of setting a monster on the students, and taken to the Pokémon prison, Azkaban. It was through Harry's actions as he strove to save his best friend's sister, Ginny Weasley, that proved that Hagrid was innocent, and had been all along, of the crime he'd been charged with and exposed the true villain, Lord Voldemort.

No matter Hagrid's reasons Harry could not be more grateful. It was truly a wondrous gift.

"BOY!" The bellow of Uncle Vernon's voice reached Harry's room and roused the two Pokémon resting there, each turning to glare in the direction of the unpleasant noise.

Harry himself sighed and gently closed the photo album before looking up at a small cutting from a newspaper that he had pinned onto his otherwise sparsely decorated notice board.

He'd received the clipping from Ron Weasley along with his birthday present, a set of Pokémon figures which appeared to be part of some sort of board game. Ron had referred to the figures as the Charmander starter pack, one of the figures indeed depicting a Charmander, and had hinted that there were separate starter packs for Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

While the present had captured Harry's interest what was more important to Harry's current situation was the clipping, taken from the popular Pokémon paper, the Daily Prophet. It read:

 ** _Ministry of Pokémon Employee Scoops Grand Prize_**

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Muggle Division at the Ministry of Pokémon, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Draw._

 _A delighted Mr Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, is working for Gringotts Bank."_

 _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Harry couldn't think of anyone more deserving of winning a Grand Prize Draw than the Weasley family, who had openly welcomed him to their home on multiple occasions but were in actual fact really quite poor. Truthfully Harry felt that no amount of money was worth more than the warmth and affection shown by Mr and Mrs Weasley and the compassion and decency of their seven children.

The problem for Harry was that he'd been hoping to spend the last few weeks of the holiday at the Weasley family home, The Burrow, before heading back to Hogwarts for the next school year. Ron had even assured him he would get him over as soon as possible when they'd parted ways over a month ago. However, with the Weasleys in Egypt that left Harry stuck spending his summer with the Dursleys, his large, beefy Uncle Vernon, tall, bony Aunt Petunia, and their round, bullying son, Dudley. Harry had spent most of the time in his room, with Charmeleon and Fletchinder, and was eagerly crossing off the days to September the first when he would be finally heading back to Hogwarts.

There was an irritated noise from downstairs followed by the sound of someone stomping heavily up the staircase and Harry belatedly realised he had neglected to answer his Uncle's call. He quickly slipped his photo album under the bed, not wanting Uncle Vernon to try and confiscate it, and stood up just in time for Vernon, moustache bristling, to bang open the door.

"Didn't you hear me, boy?!" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily.

"Yes, sorry," Harry replied weakly. For all that Uncle Vernon was an awful person, that one was on him.

"And why didn't you answer?!" Vernon bellowed, looking positively enraged. Harry stayed quiet. No answer would make things better.

"What did you need me for?" Harry asked politely, trying to avert the danger he saw in the throbbing of Uncle Vernon's temple. Vernon scowled.

"I'm going to be collecting Marge from the station," he told Harry. "You are to be ready and presentable for when she arrives. She knows about your… abnormality, and quite rightly she sees it for the unnaturalness that it is, so keep these… creatures, in here."

"Of course, Uncle Vernon," Harry said sincerely. It was an unwritten rule of the household that Harry's Pokémon remained in his room and in exchange the Dursleys pretended like they didn't exist.

"Alright," Vernon said, still glaring at Harry. "I'll be back with Marge in fifteen minutes so go smarten yourself up. Do something about your hair." And then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed wearily.

Aunt Marge was perhaps the worst human being Harry had ever met, and Harry had met some pretty awful people. Much like her younger brother Vernon, Marjorie Dursley was big, beefy, and even had something of a moustache, which she bleached religiously. Even worse she shared Vernon's erratic temperament, and wasn't scared to show it.

When Harry had learned that Aunt Marge would be staying with the Dursleys for two whole weeks in August he had thought it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him. Even before Harry had learned about Pokémon and had become a Pokémon trainer Marge had been truly horrible to him, and Harry was sure nothing about his current situation would change anything in that regards.

Anyhow he decided to at least make an effort so that when the Dursleys complained - and they would complain - Harry would at least have the comfort of knowing he was in the right. He changed his shirt for a clean one and then visited the bathroom on the landing to wash his face, ignoring his hair. He had learned through experience that nothing would help tame his locks, and anyway Marge liked it when his hair was a mess; it was something else to criticise.

"There you are, what kept you?" Aunt Petunia said shrilly as she continued to fuss over Dudley, barely looking in Harry's direction as he joined them in the hallway. Like Harry, Petunia didn't like Marge, though she continued to pretend the opposite. Nevertheless Petunia lived to be a hostess, and she wanted everything to look perfect for any guest, even someone as uncouth as Marge.

"Excited, Harry," Dudley crooned. He was dressed in his Sunday best, although Aunt Petunia had long since given up on trying to get him to attend mass, and had clearly been done up so as to look respectable, with his hair neatly parted and slicked down. Unfortunately the effect was to make Dudley look even more like a pig in a wig.

Dudley didn't like Aunt Marge either but he always looked forward to her visits. Marge was simply terrible when it came to doting on Dudley and while Dudley hated the overbearing attention of the unpleasant woman he very much appreciated the money and sweets that were bestowed upon him, not to mention he enjoyed watching Marge beat down on Harry. Still at the end of the two weeks Harry knew that it would be Dudley who would be complaining the loudest.

The sound of the car pulling into the driveway caught their attention.

"Oh, good lord they're here," Aunt Petunia whispered, hurriedly arranging Harry and Dudley so they were standing behind her and rushing to the door to welcome their guest in. "Marge, what a delight to have you."

Marjorie Dursley was just as large as Harry remembered as she walked through the doorway, hindered by the snarling creature she held under her arm. Marge bred bulldogs and every time she came to visit she brought along her favourite, the aptly name 'Ripper'.

"Oh so good to see you, Petunia," Marge said heartily, leaning forward to plant a solid kiss on Petunia's bony cheekbone.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey?" Petunia simpered, welcoming her into the house.

"Absolutely dreadful," Marge announced loudly. "Public transport in this country is a catastrophe. It's about time someone did something about it." She spotted Dudley. "Ah ha, there's my Dudders," she said, waddling up to him in the confined space of the hallway, her considerable bulk easily blocking Petunia from view.

"Hm," she said approvingly. "You're a mighty fine boy, Dudders. Just like your father." She turned to look behind her. "How are you getting on with that suitcase, Vernon?" she called out. A grunt was his only response. She turned back and her eyes fell on Harry.

"So, still here are you?" she said, the hostility in her voice clear from the off.

"Yes," Harry said simply. The less he said and did the less there was for Aunt Marge to get annoyed about. Not that that stopped her.

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," she told him indignantly. "It was damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you, especially with your abnormality." Harry didn't have a response and so simply stayed quiet.

"How about some tea, Marge?" Petunia suggested, evidently wanting to prevent an incident on the very first day.

"Tea would be lovely, Petunia," Marge said cheerfully.

"Maybe with a little spot of brandy, eh Marge?" Uncle Vernon had made it to the front door, lugging behind him Marge's enormous suitcase which was literally bursting at the seems from overpacking.

"Quite right, Vernon," Marge agreed. "On you go, Ripper, that's a good boy," she said as she dropped the bulldog to the ground, the animal quickly scurrying through the household like a raging bull. As always when Aunt Marge brought one of her dogs to the house Aunt Petunia's face looked anxious. There was a good reason why the Dursleys had never caved in to Dudley's desire to get a pet.

"You, boy, take this suitcase up to Marge's bedroom," Vernon said roughly, leaving the case just inside the doorway, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he followed his family down the hallway and into the living room.

Harry sighed. Already he had a fair idea of how bad the next couple of weeks were going to be and he could only think wistfully, as he lugged Marge's suitcase up the stairs one at a time, of what Ron and his family must be doing right about now.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the start of this story and as always I welcome comments from anyone who wishes to say something. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Attacked

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

As Harry anticipated it was going to be a long two weeks. The first day alone was a grand trial. Harry had successfully been able to avoid Aunt Marge all day, Marge having arrived after lunch had been served, but he couldn't avoid her forever and that night at dinner Marge rarely talked about anything but Harry.

"Such a troubled youth," she'd comment, as though Harry weren't seated just across the table. "Hardly surprising, it's all in the blood. That father of his, unemployed wasn't he. And his mother. I know you were sisters Petunia but that was one bad apple that fell a long way from the tree."

Harry felt he did a good job of ignoring the constant insults and pointed stares. After all, there was nothing Marge could do or say that could cut through him the way Professor Snape's barbs and insults could. Even Draco Malfoy was more cutting in his putdowns.

Still it was starting to wear down on Harry as the days passed and for the most part Harry kept to his room, his safe haven for the holidays.

Unfortunately he still had to attend meals.

"I say they should put them to work," Marge said loudly over sausages and bacon one morning just a few days into her visit. "Can't have these layabouts mooching off the state. I'm not paying for some lazy good-for-nothing to stay at home playing video games on their consoles." She shot a nasty look at Harry and he wondered if that's what she thought he did all day. The reality was he mostly spent the time doing his summer homework for the upcoming school year.

"Too right," Vernon agreed, taking an extra large bite out of his toast. He was dressed for work, the Dursley patriarch being the sole breadwinner for the family, and was indulging himself in preparation for a long day of selling drills.

"Put them to work in a factory, that's what I say," Marge continued, her eyes still fixated on Harry. "You boy, don't you think it's about time you made some contributions to the family," she challenged. "Rather than just lapping up Vernon and Petunia's kindness and generosity."

Harry felt it probably wasn't a good idea to point out that he had just cooked them all breakfast while Marge had done nothing but talk since she'd arrived but he couldn't hold back his incredulity at the idea that he should be sent to a factory to work.

"I'm thirteen," he pointed out.

"Not too young to put in an honest days hard labor," Marge bellowed and Harry immediately regretted having spoken at all. "The nerve of young people today. Thank god Dudley turned out such a fine and respectable young man." At the mention of his name Dudley's eyes briefly flickered from watching the television and then back again.

Having eaten what little food he had managed to salvage before the three Dursleys-by-birth had got their hands on it Harry decided it would be best to get out of the way before Marge got too ahead of steam and, with a quick glance of permission from Aunt Petunia, he slipped into the hallway and made his way nimbly up the stairs.

"Move it," Harry scowled as he reached the top of the stairs. Ripper the bulldog was sitting there, hackles raised, right outside Harry's bedroom door. Harry shoved a foot at the dog who growled as he dodged to avoid it, allowing Harry just enough time to slip into his room and close the door behind him.

"That dog is crazy," Harry announced, drawing the attention of Charmeleon and Fletchinder. "Seriously, be careful you two," he warned. "If he gets in here don't hesitate to defend yourself."

From the very first day Aunt Marge had spent at the Dursley household her prized bulldog had taken it upon himself to gain access to Harry's room. Every time Harry opened his door Ripper was scrabbling to try and get in and every time he came back Ripper would be there, waiting for an opportunity to get inside. Harry had seen Ripper's response to seeing another dog in the park and there was no doubt in his mind that Ripper wanted to get inside to have a go at Harry's Pokémon. Not that he'd win, but try telling him that.

Just as Harry plonked himself down on his bed there was a rapping sound on his window and he looked up in surprise. An orange creature with a pale underbelly and wide, innocent eyes was flying by his window.

Harry would have been shocked but for the fact that he recognised the creature. It was a Dragonite, a dragon and flying type Pokémon, and this particular Dragonite happened to belong to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey Dragonite," Harry said, opening his window as wide as he could. "How are you?"

Dragonite gave a low call that led Harry to believe he was alright. As he floated there Dragonite reached into a bag, slung over his shoulder and hanging by his side, and pulled out a crisp white envelope. As Harry accepted it he found his name printed on the front.

"Thanks Dragonite," he said with a smile. "Good luck on your trip." Dragonite nodded and then silently swooped away from the window, disappearing in amongst the clouds in mere seconds.

Harry sighed. He wished Dragonite had stayed longer. It was awfully lonely at Privet Drive and now more than ever he longed to be back at Hogwarts.

As he returned to his bed, leaving the window ajar to allow a warm summer breeze into the room, Harry examined the envelope. It was thicker than he remembered and he soon found out why as, along with the usual letter and booklist, a third piece of paper dropped from the envelope.

He picked up the first letter and read:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

 _A list of books for next year is enclosed._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The list of school books appeared standard, which was fortunate after the debacle of having to buy the complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart last year. Harry noted the Battling text 'Fundamentals of Pokémon Battling, by Lance Furrow' seemed a much simpler study book, giving Harry some hope that this year Dumbledore had found a worthwhile Pokémon Battling professor.

He turned to the Hogsmeade permission form and chewed his lips.

Hogsmeade. He'd heard of it before. Ron said it was a village where Pokémon were readily accepted and wandered freely without fear of persecution, located just down the road from the castle. He'd never been there before, only briefly seeing Hogsmeade station on his travels to and from Hogwarts, but it sounded amazing.

The problem was that it was highly unlikely that Uncle Vernon would ever agree to sign the form, not for something that Harry would actually enjoy. Harry briefly considered taking it to Aunt Petunia instead but quickly shot the idea down with a shudder. Last time he had tried that trick things had not gone well.

In the end the solution turned out to be simple. It required some good acting and could go very wrong but, devoid of any real alternatives, Harry decided to put his plan into action that weekend, as Uncle Vernon came upstairs after a hearty breakfast.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as Harry drew his attention.

"I need your help with something," Harry said, keeping his voice polite and even. Vernon snorted.

"And why would I do that?" he asked. "What is it? What've you got hiding there behind your back?" Harry extended his arm and revealed the permission form in his hand.

"Hogwarts sent me a form that needs to be filled out by a parent or guardian," Harry told him. "Something about new school rules."

"What a load of bollocks," Vernon scowled. "Typical weirdo school, needing forms for everything under the sun."

"The thing is they said that if the form isn't signed and sent back to them they'll have to send someone round to see what went wrong," Harry ploughed ahead.

Vernon looked furious. "Of all the…" he grumbled. "Bothering us like that, how dare they!"

"They'd probably send Hagrid," Harry added. "Since he's already got a relationship with you." The vein at Vernon's temple throbbed. Harry imagined that the idea of having a relationship with a character like Hagrid was enough to cause the beefy man a heart attack.

"Alright, I'll sign this bloody form," Vernon snapped, snatching the paper from Harry's hand. "Come with me, I've got a pen downstairs. And not a word or I'll rip the damn thing up."

This was all Harry could have hoped for as he silently followed Vernon down the stairs and into the living room.

"Petunia!" Vernon called. "Have you seen my pen? It was right…" Vernon was cut short by a high screech and what sounded like a miniature explosion from upstairs. "What the…?!"

But Harry was already past him and halfway up the stairs, his heart pounding as he realised, to his horror, that he had forgotten to close his bedroom door fully behind him. Any hope that his worries were for nothing were wiped away as he reached the landing and saw into his room.

It was a horrible sight. Ripper was cowering and whining, his tone so high pitched it was causing Harry to wince. But he wasn't without reason. His body was blackened and burned and a trail of smouldering flames stretched back from the injured dog to where Charmeleon stood, battle ready.

The rest of the Dursleys weren't far behind him and soon Harry found himself knocked into his room by their combined weight as the landing became crowded. Petunia screamed, her hand going to her mouth. Vernon bellowed, and Aunt Marge, rollers still stuck in her hair from her morning routine, let out a shout of rage.

"YOU ANIMAL!" She screamed, throwing herself bodily at Charmeleon, who looked terrified.

"Charmeleon, return!" Harry said quickly, the Pokémon disappearing in a flash of red light before Marge could get her hands on him.

"WHY YOU!" Marge shouted, turning her attention onto Harry, arms outstretched as though she were about to strangle him.

"Marge!" Petunia shrieked, standing a safe distance back from the scuffle. "Later Marge! We need to get Ripper to the hospital!"

Marge let out a bellow, so enraged that words were beyond her, and turned away from Harry, scooping up her prized pooch into her arms and barreling past the rest of the Dursley family on the landing. Uncle Vernon gave Harry one last furious look before he and Aunt Petunia followed. The sound of car doors slamming echoed up to Harry's room and the screech of a car pushed beyond its limits signalled the Dursleys' retreat.

Harry was left with something of a disaster site on his hands and he quickly did what he could to douse the lingering flames from Charmeleon's Flamethrower attack, inwardly cursing the fact that he didn't have a water type Pokémon. He did what he could to clear things up but quickly found there wasn't much he could do, what damage had been done was pretty permanent.

Over an hour after the incident had occurred the doorbell rang.

Harry hesitated. He'd long been taught that he was never to answer the door but with a lack of anyone else in the house he couldn't really see another alternative.

The doorbell rang again and Harry got to his feet and moved to his still open bedroom door, where he discovered that his belief he was alone in the house was mistaken. Dudley's piggy eyes widened through the crack of his bedroom door as he noticed Harry looking at him and the door snapped shut.

The doorbell rang a third time and Harry realised that whoever it was wasn't going away.

"Hello," Harry said, opening the door and finding a young man standing before him, dressed in a sharp business suit and wearing a professional expression on his face.

"Are you Mr Potter?" He asked importantly, not waiting to get an answer. "I am from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Pokémon, RCP for short, and we were alerted that an incident took place here involving a Pokémon attacking a bulldog, is that correct?"

"Hey, Ripper attacked Charmeleon," Harry said defensively.

"Charmeleon it is then," the man said to himself. "Well this will be straight forward, if you would just hand over your Charmeleon then I can be on my way."

Harry took a physical step back. "What? Hand over Charmeleon?" he repeated in shock.

"It is standard procedure for the RCP to take possession of Pokémon involved in unlawful conflict until such time as a ruling can be made over whether the Pokémon is too dangerous to be out in the public," the suit told him, reciting as though he had said the words a million times before. "Now if you could cooperate freely then we can-"

"You can't have him," Harry said immediately, taking another step back. The man frowned, he didn't seem comfortable with the prospect of following Harry into the house. "It was self defence. That dog attacked him."

"Now please Mr Potter, you must understand," the man said in what appeared to be his attempt at a soothing tone. "This is a process. We have to-"

"Good morning gentlemen," a new, calmer voice spoke from behind the man. "Can I help you at all?"

Albus Dumbledore stood there, his long white hair and bread blowing in the breeze, looking perfectly at ease.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" the suit said in surprise, jumping and turning to face him immediately. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr Darcy, is it?" Dumbledore asked kindly. The man, Darcy, swelled with pride at the fact that Dumbledore knew who he was. "You see, Harry here is one of my students and after hearing of this sad turn of events I felt it was my duty to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, but I have it all under control," Darcy said importantly, drawing himself up. "I was just confiscating Mr Potter's Charmeleon, as is procedure."

"Charmeleon didn't do anything," Harry argued. "He was attacked and defended himself."

"That's not for you to decide," Darcy said shortly.

"No, but we'll get around to appropriating blame another time," Dumbledore said evenly, cutting into the conversation. "Mr Darcy, due to the nature of the situation I believe it would be best if Harry were to come with me. The Weasley family have graciously offered to look after him until the end of the summer holidays."

Harry's heart soared. The thought of spending the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys was perfect.

"That's not a problem, sir, if he'll just hand over Charmeleon arrangements can be made," Darcy said smoothly. Harry's bubble burst.

"I'm not giving up Charmeleon," Harry argued, his hand protectively covering the fire type's Pokéball.

"Now see here…" Darcy started but Dumbledore cut in.

"Maybe it would be alright for myself to take custody of Charmeleon," Dumbledore suggested. "I can keep Charmeleon under my watchful eye until a hearing can be carried out."

Darcy looked a little lost. Clearly he wasn't used to such complications in his line of work. "Ah, well, I guess…" he stammered.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly. "Now Harry, why don't you go pack up your things and we'll be on our way. Molly is eagerly awaiting your arrival, and that's to say nothing of her children."

Harry grinned and rushed up the stairs two at a time, startling Fletchinder as he burst into the room with a broad grin on his face.

"We're going, Fletchinder," he told the fire and flying type. "We need to pack, quickly. Dumbledore's waiting for us."

With Fletchinder's help Harry gathered up all of his meagre possessions and dumped them haphazardly into his trunk, doing one final check of his room before slamming the trunk closed and dragging it out of the room and down the stairs.

By the time Harry got back Mr Darcy had gone, leaving Dumbledore standing alone in the doorway, curiously appraising the Dursleys' hallway with the guise of a man supremely interested in what he was looking at.

"Harry, you've made good time," Dumbledore commented with a smile as Harry reached him. "Eager to see the Weasleys, I don't doubt."

"Definitely," Harry said with a grin.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to return that marvellous Fletchinder of yours," Dumbledore tipped an imaginary cap towards Fletchinder, "we can be on our way."

They left the Dursley residence behind, Harry briefly catching a glimpse of Dudley peering out his bedroom window, and soon they were well on their way, catching a bus at one of the local stops.

"Professor, how did you get here so quickly?" Harry asked. It just dawned on Harry that Dumbledore must have been some distance away, whether at Hogwarts or at the Ministry in London, when the incident had occurred.

"Why, it was luck mostly," Dumbledore told him airily. Sitting on the regular muggle bus Dumbledore couldn't have looked more out of place. "A former student of mine tipped me off about the incident and I immediately had Alakazam teleport me to the Weasleys."

"Alakazam," Harry said in realisation.

"Yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "Once I'd explained to the Weasleys what had happened Alakazam took me straight to your residence, Harry. And the rest, as they say, is history."

Quiet fell between them for a moment as the bus stopped to let a wizened old lady with a zimmer frame walk on before continuing on its way.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, biting his lip nervously. Dumbledore's face became serious.

"Well, in cases like these a court hearing will be held to decide upon appropriate punishments," Dumbledore told him and Harry felt his stomach clench. "Usually, for cases like these, both sides are partly at fault and nothing more than a fine is ordered. However, in more severe cases, Pokémon have been seized by the Ministry, deemed to either be too dangerous or under the guardianship of an unscrupulous trainer."

"Charmeleon didn't do anything wrong," Harry insisted. "Ripper attacked him. That dog is vicious."

"A fact that will be taken into account," Dumbledore assured him. "For now though I think it would be best if Charmeleon remains in your possession, though of course it would be wise not to broadcast the fact that I'm not keeping quite as close an eye on Charmeleon as I said I would." Dumbledore gave Harry a wink. "Ah, we're almost there."

Harry blinked. While they'd been talking the suburbs had disappeared and the busy streets of London had taken their place, a long way from the Burrow.

"Professor Dumbledore, I thought you said you were taking me to the Weasleys," Harry said, looking out the window with a frown.

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore agreed, an amused smile on his face. The bus pulled into the curb. "This is our stop," he informed Harry, leading the younger boy off the bus, thanking the bus driver as they stepped off and started to walk down the street. "Do you recognise where we are?"

Harry's immediate reaction was to say London but as he allowed his gaze to wander he started to realise that the shops and restaurants all around him were startlingly familiar. Then they approached one that Harry had no trouble recognising.

The Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry!" A flash of red hair was all Harry saw as he found himself surrounded by Weasleys, Ron taking the lead.


	3. Security

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Bloody hell, and I thought I'd had a wild summer," Ron commented. He and Harry had left the bar and the rest of the Weasleys and were heading to one of the rooms that Tom, the barman, rented out.

"That dog sounds rabid though," Ron added. "Maybe this will take it down a peg or two." Harry wasn't so sure about that, but if there were any positives to take away then that, and the fact he'd spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys, was one. A cold breeze wafted over him and he looked up.

"Ah!" He shouted, falling backwards as he found himself face to face with a pair of large white eyes surrounded by a shroud of purple haze.

"Harry, it's ok mate," Ron said quickly as Harry scurried to get away from the creature. "It's just a Gastly. A _regular_ Gastly."

Harry's pulse was running a mile a minute as he took a few deep breaths and looked up at the Pokémon in front of him. Ron was right, it did just look like a regular Gastly, but it was hard to just take it at face value. Harry remembered all too vividly the burning red eyes of Lord Voldemort masquerading in a Gastly form. The vision haunted his dreams sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly, climbing to his feet and keeping a watchful eye on Gastly. It didn't have the same aura as Voldemort had, absent was the overwhelming feeling of death clinging to the air around it, but that wicked grin was uncomfortably familiar.

"Yeah, sure," Ron told him. "He's Ginny's. Bill caught it for her when we were in Egypt. It's about the only thing that can get her to laugh." Ron turned to the Pokémon. "Clear off, would ya?" Gastly chuckled and just seemed to fade from existence, unnerving Harry.

"I hate when he does that," Ron muttered before shaking himself off. "Sorry about that, by the way. I really should have warned you."

Harry agreed but felt it would be better not to comment and simply followed Ron instead as he led him up another floor and to one of the nondescript wooden doors.

"This is us," Ron told him, letting himself into the room, Harry following behind him. "It's not much, the Leaky rooms are quite low budget, but it'll do."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, dragging his trunk to the unoccupied bed and flopping down on it. He was exhausted and it was only just passing four.

"Mum said we'll be doing our Hogwarts shopping now that you're here," Ron told him. "I think she means tomorrow but we can do it any time. I mean, Diagon Alley is right there."

Harry let his friend ramble as his mind drifted in and out of focus, feeling as though he was just floating away from reality. A sudden slamming sound jolted him back to the present with a start.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, standing over his trunk.

Harry shook his head, fielding off the last vestiges of fog from his brain and wondered just how long he'd been out. The small twin room he and Ron were in didn't appear to have a clock. His searching, however, did lead him to something else that caught his eye; an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry read the headline.

 **Sirius Black Still at Large! Ministry Urges Caution!**

Harry blinked.

"Ron?" he asked. "Who's Sirius Black?"

Ron looked over from where he'd been lying on his bed, reading a comic.

"A nutter, that's who he is," Ron told him. "He was one of the Death Eaters, You-know-who's followers, way back then."

"They never caught him?" Harry asked. Along with the headline he'd found a picture of the man, with wild dark hair, dressed in prison garb and scowling at the camera from inside the bars of a cell. He looked positively feral.

Ron gave him a dark look.

"They caught him alright," he scowled. "Not until after he killed thirteen people in an attack just after You-know-who died. There's this one trainer, Petty or something, who sacrificed himself just so the Aurors could bring him in."

"But now he's out?" Harry commented, reading a bit of the article. It was very light on facts but Harry could get the sense that this man was not someone you wanted to bump into in a dark alleyway.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Escaped from Azkaban all by himself it seems. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Azkaban is supposed to be unescapable."

Harry felt uncomfortably reminded of a similar situation just two years ago.

"You don't think Vold-, sorry, You-know-who, is behind it?" Harry asked. Ron shuddered.

"Don't see how he could, he's just a Gastly, right?" Ron said. "But if there was ever anyone who would…. Black was You-know-who's right hand man. There was a piece done about him called 'The Most Dangerous Prisoner of Azkaban' a few years ago. I had nightmares for years after that." He shuddered again.

Harry couldn't blame him. Even just by looking at his picture Harry could almost sense the evil pouring from him. His eyes stared coldly out from the page, seemingly fixed right on Harry with an unblinking stare.

"They'll catch him," Ron assured him. "They caught him once and this time he's not got any Death Eaters out there to help him. It's just a matter of time."

Harry hoped Ron was right, for he dreaded the thought of Black reunited with Voldemort. What could be worse than giving the most evil person to have ever lived his most loyal and dangerous supporter?

* * *

The last week of the summer holidays passed in a flash for Harry and Ron. The day after Harry arrived they, along with the rest of the Weasley family, descended on Daigon Alley to complete their shopping for the next school year. This included a trip to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, for a number of texts that they would need over the next year, including those for the two new subjects they were taking.

At Hogwarts third year students had the option of taking an additional two subjects out of a possible handful to take up until fifth year, where they would take their A.P.E.s, Average Pokémon Examinations. When given the choice at the end of last year Harry had chosen Pokémon Care and Fortune Telling, finding them to be the most interesting of the available subjects. Ron had copied him.

This was something he thoroughly regretted when they got their hands on the Pokémon Care textbook entitle 'The Monster book of Monsters'.

"This is massive," Ron complained as the store clerk handed him a copy of the enormous leather bound text, stumbling under its wait. "Who the hell is going to read all of this?"

Harry decided not to give the obvious answer to that question as he found 'Unfogging the Future', by Cassandra Vablatsky, and approached the front desk. Their other best friend, Hermione Granger, had most likely already read all of her schoolbooks cover to cover.

After that they made a quick stop in at the Apothecary to replenish their potion supplies before heading to Madam Malkin's, the popular outfitter.

Over the summer Ron had sprouted several inches, seemingly the Egyptian climate was good for him, and Harry himself had even managed to grow a bit such that he was in need for essentially a new wardrobe.

Despite usually being quite self-conscious about not having much money Ron threw himself into helping Harry pick out his new clothes, enjoying immensely the many different ways that Madam Malkin could personalise clothes to match a trainer's Pokémon. In the end Harry purchased several shirts and trousers and even managed to convince Ron to buy something, a pair of blue fingerless gloves in recognition of his newly evolved Wartortle.

Soon enough the last day of summer had arrived and that night Harry and the Weasley family enjoyed a wonderful dinner down in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, I will miss this," Mr Weasley said wistfully, smiling around the table. "It gets so quiet around the Burrow when you lot are all gone."

"Maybe you can come to Hogwarts, dad," Fred suggested.

"Yeah, you could take Percy's place," George added.

Percy, the oldest of the Weasley children to still be attending Hogwarts, was going back for his final year of schooling. He had also, much to his delight, been appointed Head Boy, something he'd been aspiring to for years.

This of course led to a lot of teasing from his twin brothers.

Mr Weasley chuckled. "Oh, how I would love to return to Hogwarts," he said. "I had some of my best years there," he continued, favouring his wife with a loving look. Fred and George made noises of disgust.

"Well I for one am glad that Percy will be going back for another year," said Mrs Weasley, rounding on her twin sons. "Maybe now that he's Head Boy you'll show a little more respect for the rules." By the looks on Fred and George's faces it seemed unlikely. Ron even laughed, before quickly covering it with a hacking cough when Mrs Weasley looked his way.

"Smooth," Ginny muttered when their mother's attention was diverted away. This time it was Harry's turn to cover a laugh. Then he let out a yawn.

"It is getting quite late, isn't it," Mr Weasley commented as he glanced at his watch. "We should all get an early night tonight. We wouldn't want to miss the Hogwarts Express."

"I assume everyone is packed," Mrs Weasley said forcefully, fixing a stern look on Fred, George and Ron, who each looked away guiltily.

"Eh, yeah," Fred said, recovering his bravado and nudging George in the ribs. "Yeah, we're all packed. But, you know, doesn't hurt to double check."

"Yep, we'll just head up there now," George added, nodding seriously. "Just to make sure." And with that Fred and George bolted from the table, leaving Mrs Weasley to let out a long sigh.

"Those two," she said tiredly before turning her attention to Ron.

"I'm packed," Ron said defensively. Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Ron replied, though his voice was a little bit too high pitched to fool anyone. Mrs Weasley frowned down at him.

"Alright, I'll do it later," Ron caved, looking down at his plate in defeat. There was a long silence. "What, now!?" he asked, realising that Mrs Weasley hadn't turned away.

"Yes, now!" Mrs Weasley argued back. "Didn't you hear your father, we have to get away early tomorrow. The Ministry are sending round a couple of cars to get us there and it would be a poor way to repay this generosity by making them wait."

"Alright, alright," Ron muttered, getting to his feet and looking sullen.

"I'll come with you," Harry told him, having already finished his meal. Together they left the table and journeyed up towards their room, which was in quite a state.

There was a good reason why Mrs Weasley hadn't believed Ron when he said he'd packed and that was because Ron was about the most disorganised person Harry had ever met. In just the week that Ron and his family had been staying in the Leaky Cauldron he had managed to scatter his possessions all across the room, the only place where you wouldn't find them being his trunk.

Fortunately Harry had had the foresight to pack already and so he was able to help Ron with locating the various books, clothes and potions ingredients that he would need for the upcoming school year.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell, I'm doing it!" Ron shouted in annoyance as the door creaked open. He was on his hands and knees, trying desperately to grab something that had lodged itself beneath the dresser. "Honestly, mum!"

But it wasn't Mrs Weasley at the door.

"Oh, sorry Tom," Ron apologised as the wizened barman appeared in the doorway.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Weasley," he wheezed. "I'm here for Mr Potter."

Harry frowned. "What's up?" he asked. He'd gotten to know Tom quite well over the past week, the barman always seeming to be working whenever they passed through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.

"A visitor," Tom answered, shuffling to turn back out of the room. "Follow me."

Harry shared a confused look with Ron before hurrying after the barman, easily catching up as Tom shuffled along the corridor. Harry didn't know how old Tom actual was, or for that matter what his last name was, but everyone he had talked to said that he'd been manning the bar at the Leaky Cauldron for as long as anyone could remember.

Harry followed Tom along the corridor and down the stairs, wondering if Tom was leading him back down to the bar, but Tom turned off as the sounds of conversation downstairs became audible and knocked on an unmarked door before entering. Harry followed him.

"Mr Potter for you, Headmaster," Tom wheezed and Harry saw that, indeed, it was Albus Dumbledore stood waiting for him in one of the Leaky Cauldron's private parlours.

"Thank you, Tom," Dumbledore said warmly. It briefly occurred to Harry that Dumbledore may be the only man alive to currently outlive the barman. "If you could give us some privacy?"

"Of course," Tom muttered, shuffling out of the room and giving a short bow before he closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"We meet again," Dumbledore said cheerfully, sitting down opposite Harry and taking a sip from a teacup he had placed on a nearby table. "I trust you are excited for the new school year?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I suppose pleasantries are best saved for another time," Dumbledore admitted at Harry's silence. "To the point. I have been in regular contact with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Pokémon over the last few days and as luck would have it I've been able to reach an agreement with your relatives."

Harry's muscles tensed as he gripped the arms of his chair.

"They have agreed not to press charges against either you or Charmeleon," Dumbledore announced with a small smile. "In exchange I have agreed to fund Ripper's medical expenses until he is declared fit to return home. You and Charmeleon are free to go about your business as you please."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir," he said, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It was my pleasure," Dumbledore assured him. "And indeed, my responsibility," he added. "You are my student and therefore it is my job to look after you."

Harry nodded but something about what Dumbledore had said triggered a response and he could not help himself but ask the question.

"Professor, how do we know Hogwarts is safe this year?" Harry asked. It was something he hadn't thought about most of the summer, being too eager to get back to Hogwarts and away from the Dursleys to care about whatever dangers there may be. But Hogwarts had been infiltrated in each of the last two years by Lord Voldemort himself, and on both occasions Harry's life had been in grave danger.

Dumbledore was no longer smiling.

"I have put in a lot of work over the summer with the aim of improving Hogwarts' defences," Dumbledore told him. "This includes both improving Hogwarts' existing protections and coming up with new ways of keeping the castle, and those who reside in it, safe. I assure you that I am doing everything in my power to keep you, and your friends, safe from Voldemort."

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he meant it.

"You will see one of my new measures tomorrow," Dumbledore told him. "Though I suppose the Ministry deserve the credit for that." He did not elaborate and Harry knew better than to ask. Instead he changed the subject.

"And what about Sirius Black?" he asked.

"A disturbing turn of events," Dumbledore agreed. "And one of the reasons the Ministry has been so cooperative in ensuring protections for Hogwarts."

"So the Ministry are still trying to find Black?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Dumbledore confirmed. "Sirius Black was one of the most dangerous inmates at Azkaban, the fact that he is out and on the run is something the Ministry cannot abide by, especially considering the embarrassment they face at having someone break out of Azkaban. It has never before been done, as I'm sure you've heard."

Harry nodded. "And what about if Black goes and finds Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"That would be very worrying indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "And yet another reason why it is imperative that we find Black before it is too late. The idea of Voldemort, alone and friendless but still very much alive is one thing, to give him back his most loyal and capable follower…. No, it is imperative that we don't let that happen."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking over his half moon spectacles at Harry with a pensieve look on his face.

"I would also like to remind you to be on full alert, Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"Me?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Sirius Black, to the best of my knowledge, does not know that Voldemort survived that night," Dumbledore told him. "Only the most insane of his followers dare proclaim that Voldemort is still out there, and Black is not insane. It is likely, now that he is out and free to go wherever he pleases, that Black may target you, Harry, as revenge for the defeat of his master."

Harry swallowed. "You think he'll come after me?" he said hesitantly.

"I believe it to be a possibility," Dumbledore admitted. "Perhaps even a probability. None of us can truly know what goes on in Sirius Black's head."

Harry nodded.

"So that's why the Ministry are sending cars," Harry said with a sudden jolt.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tomorrow morning the Ministry are sending cars to take us to Kings Cross," Harry told Dumbledore. "But we'd all fit into Mr Weasley's minivan. So the only reason must be…"

"That the Ministry have reached the same conclusion I have," Dumbledore finished with a sigh. "Well, no one ever accused them of being stupid, though I would have thought Mr Weasley's minivan would be less conspicuous."

"I don't think we'd manage to pull off inconspicuous," Harry commented, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Maybe not," he said, twirling his beard around his finger. "At any rate I must be going. I will see you and your friends tomorrow for the start of term feast." Dumbledore opened a Pokéball and his Alakazam appeared. "To Hogwarts, my friend," he said, and a moment later he was gone.


	4. Ominous Winds

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The next morning was chaotic, made even worse than usual by the fact that members of the public continued to pass through the Leaky Cauldron as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy each tried to get their trunks down to the front door to wait for the Ministry cars.

Despite having Harry's help with packing Ron had only just managed to finish by about midnight and even then when he woke up the next morning he found there was still more stuff dotted around the room. And he wasn't the only one that wasn't ready.

Fred and George, having actually managed to pack the night before, had clearly become bored and had decided to alleviate this boredom by stealing Percy's Head Boy badge, causing much panic for the usually composed older boy. It took the timely intervention of Mrs Weasley to calm the situation but that just sparked off another one as Ginny couldn't find Gastly. Evidently the ghost type loved to cause chaos.

Despite the calamity of errors that defined the morning the Weasleys and Harry were all standing outside the door to the Leaky Cauldron by the time the three lime green Ministry cars pulled into the curb.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just take the van," Ron complained as they sat in the London traffic on their way to Kings Cross, the two of them together in the back seat with Percy sitting next to the blank faced driver in the front. Harry wanted to tell Ron about the conversation he had had with Dumbledore the night before, having not had the chance with all the packing going on earlier, but didn't want to discuss it with Percy so nearby.

Despite Ron's complaints about the Ministry cars they reached King's Cross Station in good time and quickly were all reunited.

"I can't wait to get back," Ron mumbled. "It's been ages since I've had a proper meal. Mum didn't cook at all while we were in Egypt, and they eat really weird things round there."

But Harry wasn't listening. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Harry. Harry!" Ron shouted, waving his arm in Harry's face to get his attention and causing Harry to jump. "Blimey mate, you were miles away."

"Something's wrong," Harry muttered, keeping his voice down as he glanced nervously left and right. He could feel a prickle at the back of his neck, an uncomfortable sensation, as though he was being watched. Doubtless there were many people around that could be looking at him but Harry had a sense that this was something much less innocent.

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled, dropping his voice too. They had dropped behind the rest of the family, the busy platform putting several members of the public between them and the rest of the Weasleys, and Harry suddenly felt very nervous.

Then he saw it.

A man, with dark, untidy hair and a tall, lean build. He was wearing a simple shirt, blending in to his surroundings, but now that Harry saw him he knew who he was, and he knew why the man was staring so intensely at him.

It was Sirius Black.

"Quick, we've got to go," Harry said hurriedly, quickly upping his pace so as to catch up with the rest of the Weasleys. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Black move away from the wall, walking briskly in their direction.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked bewildered, though he sped up too. Within moments they had caught up with Mr Weasley.

"There you are, we thought we'd lost you," Mr Weasley said, a note of relief just noticeable in his voice.

"Mr Weasley," Harry said in a hushed voice. "Mr Weasley, there's a man following us."

"What?" Mr Weasley asked, bewildered. Ron turned to look.

"Don't look, Ron," Mr Weasley said sharply, causing Ron to freeze in place. "You and Harry get onto the platform."

Ron looked completely confused but with a glance at Harry obeyed his father's instructions. The rest of the Weasley family were standing at the barrier, looking confused as to what was taking the others so long.

"Everyone through," Mr Weasley said, his voice business like.

"Arthur," Mrs Weasley said, looking worried.

"No time, Molly," Mr Weasley said firmly. "Everyone through, now."

Percy was the first one to obey, looking more than a little confused, before Mrs Weasley grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and all but dragged her through the barrier. Fred and George followed and then finally Mr Weasley pushed Harry and Ron through, glancing worriedly over his shoulder as he did so.

"Go stand with your mother," Mr Weasley said, shepherding the two boys over to where Mrs Weasley stood with the rest of her children. "I need to talk to security."

Harry and Ron did as they were told and watched as Mr Weasley spoke to a stern faced security guard. There was a brief conversation, accompanied by the guard glancing over to where Harry and the others stood, and then the guard nodded and the two of them headed back through the barrier.

No one said anything.

They were unusually early for the Hogwarts Express and as they waited for some news the platform filled up around them.

"Come on, Arthur," Mrs Weasley muttered to herself, her gaze flickering from the barrier to the big clock that told them they had only five minutes before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave.

And suddenly Mr Weasley was there.

"Arthur," Mrs Weasley cried out, stepping forward, but Mr Weasley held out his hands in a calming gesture.

"I'm alright," he assured her gently. "I was in no danger."

"What's happening, dad?" Fred asked. The Weasley children and Harry all leaned in eagerly to hear what had happened on the other side of the barrier.

Mr Weasley sighed at their eager expressions, deciding that it wasn't worth it trying to hide the truth.

"I spoke to a security guard who got in contact with the Auror Department," Mr Weasley told them. "Those are the Pokémon Police Force," he added for Harry's benefit. "The man that was following Harry and Ron was gone by the time the Aurors arrived, he'd clearly realised he'd been spotted."

"Who was it, dad?" George asked. Mr Weasley hesitated.

"It was Sirius Black," Harry answered instead, turning to George. "I recognised him from the picture in the Daily Prophet."

Mr Weasley sighed. "I only got a short glimpse of him but yes, it did appear to be Sirius Black."

The Weasleys' shouts of dismay were drowned out by a loud whistle. Mrs Weasley jumped.

"Oh dear, we're going to be late," she muttered, hurriedly pulling each of her children into a hug. "Hurry, hurry, get on the train."

The Weasley children and Harry were forced to suspend their disbelief as they were rushed onto the train, passing up the trunks hurriedly before jumping on themselves, just in time as the train started to move off within moments of them boarding.

"Man, what rotten timing," Fred complained as they watched the platform, with Mr and Mrs Weasley standing there, fade into the distance.

"I'm sure we'll find out everything we need to know in tomorrow's Prophet," Percy said firmly. "In the meantime I've got a meeting to get to. It sets a very bad example for me to be late for my first duty as Head Boy." And he stalked down the train, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Git," said George.

"Yeah, anyway we need to head off too," Fred added. "Lee should be saving us a compartment. See ya."

"I suppose we should be finding a compartment too," Ron muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Are you coming, Ginny?"

Ginny's cheeks went slightly red, as they always did whenever Harry spoke to her, but she had gotten much better over the last year and so she pushed past her embarrassment.

"I'm meeting Luna," she said quietly. It was hard to remember sometimes, given the way she seemed so happy when with her family, but the events of last year had a profound effect on the girl and it seemed that even the thought of Luna, one of the victims of last years attacks, was enough to cause her to retreat into her shell.

She soon walked away, leaving Harry and Ron standing alone.

"I didn't realise she was so bad," Harry commented in the silence that followed. Ron grimaced.

"She was like that for most of Egypt," Ron told him. "Then she met Gastly. He made her laugh, and I mean properly laugh, for the first time since all that mess. Bill caught Gastly as soon as he could and she's been much better since. Still, I'm worried about her being back at Hogwarts."

Harry agreed but knew there was nothing that could be done by worrying and so shook the thought from his head.

"We should find a compartment," he said, Ron nodding in agreement.

However that was easier said than done. One of the major downsides of always being the last to board the Hogwarts Express was that there was never a free compartment available and Harry and Ron made it down to the very end of the train before they found one that was even remotely free.

"Hermione!" The girl turned at the sound of her name and beamed as she saw them.

"Harry! Ron!" she shouted back, though her voice was hushed. The reason for this was clear as, sitting in the opposite corner of the compartment, was a much older man, dressed in rather shabby clothes, curled up against the window, fast asleep.

"Who's the dude?" Ron asked, gesturing to the man by the window. Wearing his tatty clothes and curled up against the window like that gave off the impression he was homeless.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered.

"What, he wouldn't even give you a first name?" Ron retorted. Hermione blushed.

"It's on his briefcase," she said, pointing up into the luggage rack. Sure enough there was a briefcase there and, printed in fading gold lettering, was the name 'R. J. Lupin'.

"I don't really know much about him," Hermione admitted as Harry and Ron took seats, Ron sitting across from the unknown man. "He's been asleep the whole time I've been here, but I couldn't find another compartment."

"Same with us," Harry told her. "They really need to expand the train."

"Anyway, I think it would be best if we keep the number of Pokémon we have out to a minimum," Hermione said. "We don't want to wake him."

"So no Arcanine," Harry translated. Arcanine, Ron's starter Pokémon, was the only one of their collective Pokémon that would have trouble fitting in the compartment.

"Fine," Ron muttered, clearly having already thought this might be the case, opening up his other two Pokéballs. Out came his Wartortle along with Scabbers, his Rattata.

"Wartortle?" Hermione gasped. "Ron, you didn't tell me he had evolved."

Ron grinned down at his Pokémon. "Yeah, over the summer," he told her. "My brother Bill only has fire type Pokémon so I used Squirtle a lot to try and beat him."

"Did it work?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ron snorted.

"Nah, Bill's too strong," Ron said. "But I was battling Fred and his Volbeat and Squirtle just evolved. It was wicked."

"Sure is," Harry agreed.

"It's amazing," Hermione said. "But I've got things to show you, too." She pulled out two Pokéballs and immediately Harry and Ron were interested. Before the summer Hermione only had one Pokémon.

The Pokéballs opened and two Pokémon appeared. The first one, with large brown wings, hovered down to perch on Hermione's knee, while the other one, a lot bulkier than the first, sat on the ground.

"Woah," Ron said. "What is that?"

He was referring to the second Pokémon which resembled an extremely large, overfed cat. Harry pulled out his Pokédex.

"Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon. It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own."

"That sounds nasty," Ron commented, giving the Purugly a distrusting look. Purugly was looking up at Ron with a steady gaze that was rather unnerving.

"He's not that bad," Hermione said, although she didn't sound completely convinced herself. "Mum and dad were really worried about all the attacks last year so when we were in Diagon Alley they bought me Purugly. His name is Crookshanks."

"Why did they pick him?" Harry asked.

"The store keeper said he was a strong Pokémon but that no one wanted him because he wasn't very nice to look at," Hermione explained.

"You can say that again," Ron muttered. Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"He doesn't really do much, usually," Hermione told them. "He just likes to lay out in the sun. I'm not sure he likes me very much." She seemed a little disappointed.

"What about HootHoot?" Harry said quickly, trying to change the tone of the conversation. "It looks like he evolved."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, her enthusiasm back. "He's been great. I think he's become even smarter now he's a Noctowl. We've been practicing lots of new manoeuvres over the summer."

It seemed like Hermione was going to go on but all of a sudden commotion filled the compartment as Crookshanks, who had been staring up at Ron the entire time they were talking, pounced.

"Oy!" Ron yelled as the weighty Pokémon slammed into his chest. Scabbers, sitting on Ron's shoulders, squeaked in distress, scurrying away from the feline Pokémon in fright. Crookshanks followed.

"Scabbers, return!" Ron shouted, just managing to recall the Pokémon to his Pokéball before Crookshanks could pounce.

"Bad, Crookshanks!" Hermione admonished. "Bad!"

Crookshanks looked completely unbothered. He waltzed over to the seat and jumped up onto it, knocking a stunned Wartortle out of the way, before curling up into a ball, ignoring them all.

"What was that!?" Ron shouted.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed. "You'll wake Professor Lupin."

Harry glanced at the man. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione apologised. "I never thought Crookshanks would do that. He's never shown any aggression until now."

"Yeah, well, just keep him away from Scabbers," Ron said mutinously. "He has enough problems without crazy Pokémon trying to kill him. He's not well."

Harry frowned. Now that Ron mentioned it Scabbers hadn't been looking great during their time together at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I had him checked in Diagon Alley before you came," Ron told him, looking down worriedly at Scabbers' Pokéball. "They said it was stress but that can't be it. All Scabbers ever does is eat and sleep."

"Maybe he's just getting old," Hermione suggested tentatively. "You said he's been in the family since Percy started going to Hogwarts."

"Longer than that," Ron told her. "But… I don't know, it was all so sudden. He was fine in Egypt but ever since we got back…" He looked down despondently.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried glance.

"Hey, Ron, what was with these figures you sent me?" Harry asked, trying to change the topic. His Charmander figure that Ron had sent him on his birthday was in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, allowing an interested Hermione to see.

"It's a PFG figure," Ron told him. Harry and Hermione shared a glance.

"PFG?" Hermione repeated.

"Pokémon Figure Game," Ron told her. "Hang on a second." He stood up and opened up his trunk, rummaging through the mess inside for several minutes before he let out a triumphant cry, pulling out a number of small figurines and what looked to be a game board.

"Yeah, PFG is really popular in the trainer community," Ron told them, unfolding the game board that Harry could now clearly see held small circles on it the exact same size as the base of his figures. "What you've got to do is get your figures onto your opponent's goal before they get their's onto your's. Come on, I'll show you."

This led to Ron trying to explain the many complicated rules of PFG to Harry, with Hermione watching with a frown as Harry tried, and failed, to use his pieces to get to Ron's goal point.

"I think I get this," Hermione said. "It's based a lot on luck."

"And strategy," Ron argued. "You've got to decide which figures you're going to use and when you want to use them and where you want to put them. It's a lot like chess." Ron's Zangoose piece knocked out Harry's Rattata. "I've been playing for years. Even dad can't beat me now."

Harry put up a good show he thought, as he tried to hold back Ron's pieces, but it was clear that Ron knew this game really well and every time Harry thought he'd flummoxed the redhead he'd pull off another trick to win the game. It also didn't pass Harry's notice that Ron had significantly better pieces.

"It's not always about the pieces," Ron told him. It was dark outside the train window and Harry had been playing for hours now. Hermione had even lost interest, instead reading her copy of 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. "That Poliwag piece you've got is great. It always used to annoy my brothers when I landed a Hypnosis."

"I suppose," Harry said evenly, sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes wearily. There was only so much losing a person could take before they got tired of it.

"Do you like your pieces?" Ron asked, reading the signs and not setting up the board for another game. "I personally prefer the Squirtle starter set over the Charmander one but I thought Charmander suited you better. It even had a Fletchling as well."

At that moment Lupin gave a snort in his sleep, causing the three students to look at him. He had been completely silent throughout the entire journey, not stirring once until now.

"Do you reckon we should wake him up?" Ron wondered. "We're getting close."

"Not yet, we've still got a couple of hours before we reach Hogwarts," Hermione told him.

"Then why are we slowing down?"

Ron was right. Though it hadn't been noticeable before the Hogwarts Express was quite clearly drawing to a stop, and a lot sooner than expected.

"What do you reckon's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Maybe the train broke down," Harry suggested.

"There could be something on the track," offered Hermione. Ron, meanwhile, was looking out the window.

"I think there are people coming aboard," he told them, rubbing the window clear. "Poor sods, it looks freezing out there." Rain was lashing down against the window and, even though they were inside and had Charmeleon's tail to warm them, there was a definite chill in the compartment.

There was a sudden rustling sound as Lupin, having not made any significant movement for hours, shifted, turning to face the compartment at large, and opened his eyes.

"Are we there already?" He asked. His voice was low and raspy from the sleep he'd had, his eyes slightly unfocused as his brain caught up with him.

"Uh, no, Professor," Ron said, looking to Harry and Hermione for help. Lupin followed Ron's eyes, first turning to Hermione, sitting in the opposite corner from him, and then to Harry right beside him. He blinked again.

"Then it appears there is a problem," he said, again in his low, slightly raspy voice. "I think I'll go speak to the driver and find out more." He rose to his feet.

He didn't get very far. The moment he opened the compartment door he came face to face with a creature Harry had never seen before. It stood tall, taller than Lupin, and floated eerily on the spot, silent as the night.

Lupin stepped back, seemingly surprised to see the Pokémon before him, and as the Pokémon moved forward a deep, biting cold flooded the room.

"He's not here," Lupin said softly, seemingly talking to the Pokémon. He got no response.

Lupin sighed, his breath forming a fog in front of his face, and reached to his belt, picking out a Pokéball Harry hadn't noticed until now, and allowed it to open.

"Lunatone, use Light Screen," he commanded softly.

Light illuminated from the Pokémon, shaped like a crescent moon, and spread throughout the compartment, and as it spread across Harry he felt the air warm immediately and his breathing became easier.

The intruder hovered there for a moment longer, just outside the box of light that surrounded the moon like Pokémon, before it turned back and floated out the compartment.

A minute later the train started to move again and Lunatone, the Pokémon that Professor Lupin had called upon, dropped its attack.

"I must go speak with the driver," Lupin told the three, silent teenagers. "I will be back soon." He left without another word.

There was silence.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello and thank you for reading another chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Dusknoir of Azkaban'. I hope you are all enjoying it.

I just wanted to take a moment to ask you lot for some help. While I'm still working on this project (and thoroughly enjoying writing it) I do have a few other ideas for a Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover that I'll be interested in working on in the future (though not until I'm finished with this one). And that's where you come in. I'm in the very earlier stages and wanted to hear your thoughts on which Pokemon suits each character in the Harry Potter world. The main ones will be Harry, Ron and Hermione but any other suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

My hope is to take suggestions for awhile and then once I feel I have enough I'll create some polls to allow you to vote for which ones are your favourite. I only have a couple of rules and those are: no legendaries and no 'special' Pokemon (e.g. Team Rocket's Meowth, the Crystal Onix, etc.). Anything else is fair game.

Alright then, that's everything for now. I look forward to hearing your suggestions and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Hogwarts Again

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"What was that?" Harry said, shivering slightly as he spoke. The deep cold that had pervaded the compartment was gone but Harry remembered it well.

"I've never seen anything like that," Hermione told him.

"I have," Ron said, gritting his teeth. "That was a Dusknoir, one of the Azkaban Guards."

"Azkaban Guards?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, they guard Azkaban instead of people," Ron told them. "Really effective too. No one escaped, until recently."

"Sirius Black," Harry said immediately. "Dumbledore told me the Ministry had taken measures to keep us safe. I suppose that must have been it."

They fell silent again, having nothing more to say, too caught up in the horrible feeling they'd had when the Dusknoir had entered the compartment. That's how Lupin found them.

"Is everyone doing okay?" He asked gently, standing in the compartment door. "I know the Azkaban Dusknoir can be hard to experience."

"We're fine," Harry answered, though he felt like that was as big a lie as he had ever told in his life.

"Unlikely," Lupin said with a small smile. "But you'll live." He wandered back into the compartment and retook his seat and, as he did so, spotted the PFG game board that Ron had yet to pack away.

"You were playing PFG?" he asked politely, looking up at the three of them.

Ron coughed. "Uh, yeah, I was trying to teach Harry how to play," he said. "Harry and Hermione have muggle relatives."

Lupin nodded his head. "I remember I used to play PFG a lot when I was at Hogwarts," he said with a smile. "I'm afraid it has been awhile since I've had the opportunity for a game." He paused.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have introduced myself," he said, smiling at them. "My name is Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore hired me to take the post of Pokémon Battling Professor for the year."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Harry Potter," Harry added.

Professor Lupin nodded to the three of them. "A pleasure to meet you Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said politely. There was a brief pause.

"Eh, would you like to play?" Ron asked awkwardly, gesturing to the PFG game board. "You could use Harry's figures if you don't have any with you."

"I believe I do, actually," Lupin said, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling a figure from within. Ron's eyes widened.

"That's a good piece," Ron said.

"My favourite," Lupin replied. "If you wouldn't mind setting up the board I'd love to have a match."

Ron set up the board while Professor Lupin went over to his luggage and, after a few moments rummaging around, returned with another five pieces, which he set down on his side of the board.

"Why don't you go first," Lupin suggested and Ron nodded, sending his Skarmory piece onto the board. Within moments the game was well and truly underway, Lupin seeming to need little time between moves to decide his tactics and Ron was noticeably frowning.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione said timidly as the older man moved his Gardevoir piece to block Ron's Druddigon.

"Yes Hermione?" Lupin asked politely, turning his eyes away from the board as Ron thought through his next move.

"I was wondering if you could tell us more about the Dusknoir," Hermione said. "You seem to know a lot about them."

"I know some things," Lupin admitted modestly. "But I am hardly an expert."

"But you must know why it was so cold when the Dusknoir came in," Hermione pressed. Lupin hesitated, Ron had taken the moment to attack one of his pieces. A small screen on the side of the board burst to life and spun the two figures' attacks, the result being a tie.

"Dusknoir have a special ability called Pressure," Lupin said as the duel finished and he thought on his next move. "For most Pokémon Pressure makes it harder for them to use their moves, but in the case of the Azkaban Dusknoir the ability is rather overpowering, which makes them perfect as guards of dangerous criminals."

"But you were able to stop it," Harry pointed out. "Your Pokémon… what was it called?"

"Lunatone," Lupin told him.

"Right, it used a move and the cold… vanished."

Lupin let out a small sigh. "The move was Light Screen," he informed them, though his attention was focused on the board. "Its purpose is to half the damage taken from special attacks. It is not able to stop Dusknoir's special ability, but it is able to block the effect Dusknoir have on people." He moved his Mightyena. Ron frowned.

About an hour later Ron and the new Pokémon Battling Professor had played five games against each other, and Ron had lost every single one of them.

"How are you so good?" Ron asked as Lupin packed away his figures, the train having almost reached Hogsmeade station. Lupin chuckled.

"A lot of practice," he assured him. "I had some very competitive friends back at school and they were always challenging people to Pokémon battles, both real and in the game. I learned a style that complimented my personality and the pieces I had available."

"It's pretty impressive," Ron admitted. "I couldn't figure out a way to beat you."

Lupin smiled. "There is a way," he assured Ron. "My friends at Hogwarts figured it out after awhile. With every style of player there is a way to beat them."

"You seem to have very good pieces too," Hermione added.

"Thank you," Lupin said. "These six pieces are what I would count as my favourite team."

"How did you get all those pieces?" Ron asked. "They were brilliant but some of them are really rare."

"I got them the same way everyone else gets theirs," Lupin answered. "Through random booster packs. All except for this one." He pulled his Aggron figure out of his pocket, the one he had previously referred to as his favourite.

"Where'd you get that one from?" Harry asked interestedly. Lupin smiled.

"As it happens I got this piece from your father, Harry," Lupin told him. Harry blinked, stunned.

"You knew my dad?" he blurted out, unable to believe it. Ron and Hermione were silent, both equally shocked.

"We went to school together," Lupin told him. "We were in the same year and we were sorted into Gryffindor together."

"And he just gave you that Aggron?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry, too, found this hard to believe. Memories of Lockhart passing himself off as his parents' friend surfaced in his mind.

"Yes, he did," Lupin answered calmly, seemingly unconcerned by their disbelief.

"What you have to understand about James is that he grew up with money," Lupin continued. "The Potters have always been a wealthy family and James wanted for nothing as he grew up. It did not even cross James's mind that he was passing over an incredibly rare piece. The only thing that mattered to him was that my starter Pokémon was an Aron, which evolves into Aggron, and he felt that this piece was better suited to me than to him."

Harry, Ron and Hermione just looked at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"We're slowing down," Lupin commented as the train started to pull in to Hogsmeade station. "If you'll excuse me I must get a head start. It would be unbefitting of a Professor to arrive after his students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, it has been a pleasure talking to you."

And so Professor Lupin gathered up his luggage and left the compartment, leaving behind three stunned teenagers.

"Bloody hell," Ron said after awhile. "Do you really think…?"

"Not now," Hermione said hurriedly. "Look we're already here. Let's get up to the castle and then we can talk about it."

Harry agreed, not feeling he was ready to process all that he had learned today, and soon the three of them had gathered up their luggage, returned their Pokémon, and departed the Hogwarts Express.

As they came onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station they immediately spotted Hagrid over the sea of students, the giant man calling for all the first years to gather round for the ceremonial trip by Lapras across the lake to Hogwarts, Norbert, his Shelgon, by his side.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went the other way, following the main flow of students to where the many carriages, each pulled by a pair of Zebstricka, awaited them. Together the trio climbed into one of the carriages and closed the door and immediately they set off up the path that led to Hogwarts.

"Do you think he was genuine?" Ron asked after a moment silence. He'd clearly been using all his patience to hold off until they were alone.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know," she admitted. "It seems like an awful big coincidence, and that story seemed just a bit too perfect. But I don't know, he didn't seem like Lockhart."

"Yeah, he seemed a decent guy," Ron concurred. "Brilliant at PFG. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry wasn't paying that much attention so started a bit when his name was mentioned, turning away from the window to look at his friends.

"I don't know," he said, taking a moment to think. "You're right, he didn't seem like Lockhart but… I'm not going to trust him yet." He turned back to the window, ignoring the way Ron and Hermione shared a look behind his back. He knew they were worried about him and Harry was too touched by their support to call them out on their subtle looks.

A cold breeze rattled through the carriage. Harry froze.

"Guys," he said, his teeth chattering slightly as he spoke, looking out the window. Hermione and Ron soon joined him and understood immediately what he was talking about.

Dusknoir floated ahead of them, forming a barrier of sorts around Hogwarts' outer walls. They floated there silent, unmoving, almost as though they weren't even alive, and Harry gave a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

The feeling when the one Dusknoir had descended upon their compartment was bad. The feeling as they passed the line of Dusknoir guarding the school was terrible.

It was a great relief when their carriage crossed past the line of Dusknoir and continued on to the school grounds, leaving the terrible Pokémon behind, and Harry felt an enormous amount of respect for the Zebstricka that had pulled them through. They had not even flinched.

He turned back to look at the Dusknoir, now seeing them from behind for the first time, and pointed his Pokédex at one.

"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look and shivered as one. That was truly terrifying.

The remainder of the journey fortunately passed uneventfully and it was with no small relief that the trio stepped into the warmth and familiarity of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.

"Finally! I'm starving," Ron said loudly as they walked into the Great Hall, sounding as though nothing unusual had happened all day.

"You know what, I'm tempted to agree," Hermione admitted. "I think some good food is exactly what we need right now."

"Now you're talking my language," Ron said with a grin, grabbing a place at the Gryffindor table and staring intently at his plate as if waiting for food to just appear before him.

"Hiya, Harry!" A squeaky voice made itself known and Harry turned to see the person it originated from.

Colin Creevey looked exactly as Harry remembered him. He was a small, mousy haired boy, with a seemingly endless supply of energy as he bounced happily on the spot just at Harry looking at him.

"Hi Colin, how was your summer?" Harry asked, trying to sound genuine. Colin was a second year now but his first year of schooling had been cut brutally short after being victim of an attack one week after halloween that had left him in a comatose state for the rest of the year.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Colin said excitedly. "I had all sorts of work to catch up on. Pokémon are so cool. My brother Dennis wants to go now too, he's so excited. He'll be eleven next year." Colin's sentences merged together in one long string of words as he tried desperately to say everything he wanted to as quickly as possible. But he was able to stop himself briefly.

"How was your summer, Harry?" he asked, listening for his answer as though waiting to hear the greatest story he was ever going to hear.

"Eh, good," Harry said. "My relatives were awful but I got to spend some time with Ron and his family."

"I caught a Bidoof in the park," Colin said excitedly, seemingly unable to hold off. "He was a stray, completely lost, so I took care of him. Dad was so proud. He bought me a new camera, look!" Colin held up what looked to be a brand new camera, waving it around so excitedly Harry was worried it was going to fly away.

"That's great, Colin, but perhaps you should find a seat," Harry suggested. "The feast will begin soon."

"Good idea, Harry. See you later, Harry," Colin said, positively bouncing off down the table where he sat down next to Ginny, who looked completely overwhelmed as Colin started talking a mile a minute.

"It's good to see Colin doing so well," Hermione said approvingly. "It was so unfair that he missed so much of his first year."

"Yeah, he's taking it like a champ," Ron agreed. "Not like Mrs Norris. Have you seen her, Filch is carrying her around all over the place."

His complaints about the caretaker's Glameow were cut short as Dumbledore stood up and the hall quietened down.

"Welcome, returning students, and please give a warm hand to our very own Sorting Xatu," Dumbledore announced, the Xatu that had sorted the students for centuries appearing atop the traditional rickety three legged stool and bowing to the four house tables. Harry made sure to clap extra loudly this year. Had it not been for Xatu's intervention in the Chamber of Secrets he would not have been here tonight.

The first years entered, led as always by Professor McGonagall, and they looked petrified.

"Scared looking lot, aren't they," Ron muttered as they wandered past, huddled together in one large group behind Professor McGonagall.

"No wonder, after seeing those Dusknoir," Harry countered. Ron grunted in agreement before turning to watch the sorting.

This year there was no special significance for them as the students were sorted into their houses. They knew none of them, recognised no names, and were just grateful when McGonagall called out the last name from the list and they were sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up again.

"Many thanks to the Sorting Xatu for another year of service to our school," Dumbledore said, leading a small round of applause for the Pokémon before returning him to his Pokéball. "And welcome to our new first years, we are delighted to have you here." He nodded to each of the four house tables.

"Now, before we begin our banquet I would like to change my usual routine and say a few words, since many of the topics I must speak about are of vital importance and are not best remembered by full and sleepy students," Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"As has become a habit I have a new Pokémon Battling Professor to introduce. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin." The hall clapped as Lupin stood up, smiling graciously around the hall before sitting back down. Next to him Professor Snape looked particularly sour.

"In a more unexpected twist I have also the sad duty to announce that Professor Kettleburn, our long serving Pokémon Care Professor, has over the past summer decided to take a much deserved retirement," Dumbledore announced. "It is my absolute delight to tell you that the post will be taken up by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

The hall exploded with noise at this announcement, Hagrid having no need to stand up to make himself seen as he towered over the other Professors at the staff table even while sitting down. The Weasley twins even went so far as to rise to their feet to cheer and Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

"I can't believe it!" Ron shouted to Harry over the din. "Why didn't he tell us, the bloody great loon!" But he was grinning.

Eventually the applause came to an end as Dumbledore made a few hushing gestures and the Gryffindor table, roughly half of whom had risen to their feet to applaud, sat back down.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would approve," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Unfortunately I have one final announcement to make, and it is not so cheerful." His expression grew dark.

"Due to the events of the last year it has become necessary to upgrade the protections surrounding Hogwarts," Dumbledore told them. "To that end the Ministry, as I am sure you have all seen, have enlisted the help of the Dusknoir of Azkaban to protect the school."

Dumbledore fixed a stern stare across the entire hall. No one dared speak.

"It is imperative that each and every one of you here understand that the Dusknoir are not to be disturbed," he told them, his voice ringing powerfully around the room. "It is their nature to capture criminals and if you attempt to interfere with their work they will view you as such. I warn you that you do not want to discover what it feels like to be at the mercy of the Dusknoir."

A shiver spread throughout the hall.

"And now, let's eat," Dumbledore said brightly, his mood changing at the drop of a hat as the doors along the hall burst open and their dinner was brought through.

"I'm not sure I feel very hungry now," Hermione admitted, though she gratefully took some food off a platter offered by a cheerful looking Chansey.

"Wha'r' ya talkin' 'bout?" Ron muttered through a mouthful of mashed potato. Hermione declined to comment.

Harry sighed. "This is going to be an interesting year," he said, ladling stew onto his plate. With a new Battling Professor, a madman on the loose and terrible, deathly Pokémon floating around that was an understatement.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there, thanks for reading the chapter. I'd like to take the opportunity to remind you that I'm looking for suggestions for Pokemon that Harry, Ron and Hermione could have for an upcoming project I'm working on. I've already had lots of great suggestions and even one which I know I'm definitely going to use but I'm always looking for more.

For those who have already made suggestions I'd like to first thank you for doing so and second to ask you to clarify a couple of things for me. I've seen a couple of suggestions (like Ralts and Snorunt) with branched evolutions and I was hoping you could clear up which one you think would be best for the character.

Thanks again for all the suggestion and keep them coming. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Third Year Projects

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Harrrrryyyy."

Harry shifted in his sleep, turning so his head was buried into his pillow. It couldn't be time for classes yet, it was too early. There wasn't even any light peaking through his bed hangings.

"Harrrrryyyy," the voice said again and Harry frowned. That didn't sound like his dorm mates. He opened his eyes.

"Ah!" He shouted in surprise, jumping back against the headboard of his bed as he looked up to find the ghostly form of Moaning Myrtle floating above him.

"Wakey wakey," Myrtle giggled, watching him from behind her enormous ghostly spectacles as Harry struggled to compose himself. Beside him Charmeleon was starting to rise himself and Fletchinder lifted his wing to peer at the ghostly apparition.

"Myrtle," Harry mumbled, fumbling with the nightstand to find his glasses. "What are you doing here?" Putting his glasses on everything snapped into focus. It was still completely dark in the dorm room, Harry couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours. "It's the middle of the night."

"Meleon!" Charmeleon agreed angrily, waving his claw at the dead girl. She took no notice. There was nothing Charmeleon could do to hurt her.

"I missed you," Myrtle pouted. "You promised you would come visit me."

"It's my first night back," Harry complained. "You've got to give me a chance."

"Excuses," Myrtle said disparagingly. "You're just like all the others, Harry. Only wanting to talk to me when it helps you." Big, fat tears started to form in the corner of Myrtle's eyes.

"I'm not trying to ignore you, I promise," Harry said quickly, sitting up so he wasn't in such a prone position. "I just got back though. I will come visit you, I promise."

"When?" Myrtle asked miserably.

"Soon," Harry promised. "I'll come by your bathroom. You just have to give me some space, okay Myrtle. I promise I'll come see you."

"You promise?" Myrtle asked doubtfully.

"I promise," Harry reaffirmed. "I'll visit you soon, I will. And if I don't you can haunt me all you like."

"Okay," Myrtle said, quickly perking up. Harry immediately felt worried.

"Now, wait, that's not giving you permission to be following me around," he said nervously.

"Of course, Harry," Myrtle grinned, floating upwards towards the canopy of his four poster bed. "See you around." And with a sudden whooshing sound she shot straight up and disappeared from sight. Harry rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I suppose we should be getting back to sleep," he told his two Pokémon. Fletchinder responded by sticking his head back under his wing. Charmeleon was less content with letting his guard down.

"Seriously, Charmeleon, it's fine," Harry assured the fire type. "I'm just going to head to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." He slipped out from behind his hangings and silently surveyed the dorm.

He shared this room with four of his fellow students; Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and of course, Ron. At the moment they were all fast asleep, as were their Pokémon. Arcanine lay by Ron's bed, Wartortle hidden behind the hangings, and across the room Harry could see Hariyama, Monferno, Scyther, Ivysaur and Croagunk, who was the only other creature in the room to still be awake. He stared steadily at Harry. To most it would be uncomfortable. Harry was long used to it.

The dorm room was mostly empty apart from its living residents. After the delightful start of term feast all five boys were both too full and too tired to do much unpacking, meaning all but the bare essentials were still hidden in their trunks, sitting at the foot of their respective beds. Only one object remained out of place, and that was Ron's PFG game board.

Ron had become obsessed with the game since his multiple defeats at the hands of Professor Lupin and had immediately upon arriving in the dorm room challenged each of the boys there to a game. Only Neville caved and agreed, and he quickly regretted it.

Harry placed his feet down on the floor and hissed softly as he felt the cold stone beneath him. He hurried, as quietly as he could, to the bathroom, and quickly splashed his face with water a few times before returning, feeling somewhat calmer than before.

He made his way back to his bed but paused abruptly, his attention drawn elsewhere.

Pulling out his pyjamas from his trunk before bed Harry had left the lid open and as he passed he caught sight of a familiar leather bound book, one he had not had the chance to look at since leaving Privet Drive.

Remaining silent Harry gently lifted the photo album free of the other odds and ends that littered his trunk and pulled it out, cradling it to his chest as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He laid the album down in his lap and opened it.

The pictures were very familiar to him now, he must have looked through them a dozen times since Hagrid had sent him the gift, but that didn't change how much Harry enjoyed seeing them. He flipped from a picture with a young James, not even at Hogwarts yet, with his mother and his father, and turned to the next one, which he knew would be of James's first year at Hogwarts. Then he paused.

The picture he'd turned to was set in an unmistakeable setting, the Gryffindor Common Room. James, too, was unmistakeable. Harry had been told he looked awfully like his father and now with photographic evidence he had proof of that fact.

It was the other figures in the picture that caught Harry's attention this time. He did not often pay much notice to the various other people that would pop up, most wouldn't appear in more than a couple of pictures at most, but in this one picture his father shared a seat on one of the crimson red Gryffindor sofas with an equally young fair headed boy. Harry wouldn't have thought anything of this if it hadn't been for his encounter with Professor Lupin today.

Could Lupin be that young boy in the photo? Harry could see the similarities. They had the same jaw, the same mysterious grey eyes, and they even held themselves in much the same way, though Harry only had a brief snapshot of what this boy was like.

"Char?" Charmeleon sidled up beside Harry, looking concerned. Harry gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, Charmeleon," he assured him. "It's just been a very eventful day." Charmeleon nodded in agreement. Harry wondered just how much of his situation that the Pokémon understood. Did Pokémon even think of family in the same way?

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Harry said, slipping the photo album into a drawer in his bed side table. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"She actually visited you?"

They were down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, the night having faded into day for the start of their third year of Hogwarts and Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, recounting the night's events.

"Yeah, scared the hell out of me," Harry muttered.

"I guess she must be really excited to have some company for a change," Hermione suggested. "It must have been awfully lonely being on her own for the last fifty years. What do you think, Ron?"

But Ron wasn't listening. Instead he was bent over the table frowning down at it as though thinking really hard. Sitting before him were PFG figures, several of which he hadn't shown he had during the train ride.

"If I use Drowzee then I can put Aggron to sleep," Ron muttered. "But I'd have to be careful cause he can just tag Aggron to wake him up." Hermione let out an exasperated breath.

"Honestly Ron," she complained. "There was a ghost in your dorm room last night and all you can care about is that stupid PFG game. So you lost, you'll do better next time."

"That's not the point," Ron argued.

"Then what is the point?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"I lost five times in a row," Ron pointed out. "I haven't done that since I _was_ five."

"Maybe you were just unlucky," Hermione suggested. Ron shook his head.

"No, I had my share of luck in those games," he told her. "Lupin just played better than I did. His pieces weren't really that much better but he used them so well, he seemed to have a counter for everything I did."

"Maybe he's just more experienced," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Ron conceded. "But he said there was a way to beat him and that his friends had figured it out. I need to find out how they did it." He fell silent again, staring at his figures, and Harry and Hermione gave up on having a conversation with him.

At that moment Professor McGonagall passed by their spot at the table and handed them their timetables.

"Physiology first," Harry commented. Ron groaned. Professor McGonagall, standing only a couple of feet away, glared.

"I'm looking forward to it," Hermione said, seeming almost as insulted by Ron's gesture as McGonagall did. "And look, after lunch we've got our first Pokémon Care class."

That caught Ron's attention.

"I wonder what Hagrid's lessons are going to be like," he said, glancing up at the staff table. Hagrid wasn't there and hadn't been all morning, suggesting that he was busy preparing for his first class.

"It will be fascinating," Hermione agreed. "His book was so interesting. I can't believe I almost chose Muggle Studies over Pokémon Care."

"Me neither," Ron muttered, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The idea that Hermione would ever need a class to learn about Muggle Studies was laughable.

Breakfast ended soon after and before long Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed the familiar path from the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall's classroom and had taken their seats in the middle, a good compromise between Hermione, who wanted to sit at the front, and Ron, who wanted to hide away at the back so McGonagall wouldn't catch him dozing off.

McGonagall strode briskly into the classroom and at her heel was a four legged purple feline Pokémon that Harry had never seen before. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the new Pokémon.

"Liepard," the Pokédex announced in a loud voice, drawing a lot of attention from the rest of the class. "The Cruel Pokémon. These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur."

McGonagall fixed Harry with a stare for a long moment before moving on, seemingly deciding that what he had done was not deserving of punishment. Instead she reached the front of the class and turned briskly, surveying the whole room with her sharp eyes. McGonagall needed no register for them now. She knew each and every person in her class.

"Welcome to your first Pokémon Physiology class of your third year," McGonagall started, wasting no time with lengthy introductions. "I assume you all remember how I like my students to conduct themselves and trust that I will not receive any trouble while I am attempting to teach you."

No one said anything.

"Over the last two years I have taught you many things about a wide range of Pokémon, but this year will be different," she told them. "For your third year you will be required to make a study of one specific Pokémon. You must not have had this Pokémon during the last academic year and all of your examinations, both in Physiology and in your other subjects as well, will be tailored specifically to that Pokémon."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Granger," McGonagall said briskly.

"Professor, I caught a Pokémon over the summer…"

"That would be suitable," McGonagall confirmed. Muttering broke out through the class. "You need not choose which Pokémon you will be using right this moment, but I would ask that you inform me of your choice before the Christmas holidays. That way your professors will be able to take the time to properly tailor their examinations to your specific Pokémon."

The rest of the class passed by as normal but nobody was really paying attention. They were much too excited about the prospect of studying one Pokémon throughout the entire year.

"Blimey, that sounds cool doesn't it," Ron said as they headed down to the Great Hall. "I wonder what Pokémon I could get."

"I'll be choosing Crookshanks," Hermione said confidently.

"I thought Crookshanks didn't like you," Ron pointed out. Hermione flushed slightly but held her head high.

"We'll work on that," she told him defiantly. "We just need to get to know each other better, that's all. And I'm sure a Purugly will be a truly fascinating Pokémon to learn about."

"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, coincidently sitting right across from Fred and George. "What Pokémon will you go for Harry?"

Harry shrugged. He could think of many interesting Pokémon to study but he would need to catch one first. Fred chose this moment to butt in.

"You talking about the third year assignments?" he asked, looking interested.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Cause we did them too, back when we were third years," George told her. "That's when we caught Volbeat and Illumise."

"So that's why you caught them," Ron said, sounding as though he'd just figured something out that had been bugging him for a while. "I'd wondered about that."

"So you did your's on Volbeat," Hermione said.

"No, I did mine on Illumise," George corrected. "Fred did Volbeat." Fred gave Hermione a mock wave.

"Have you guys seen Hagrid?" Ron asked, changing the topic. He clearly wasn't as interested as Hermione was about Fred and George's Pokémon.

"Nah, he's been MIA all morning," Fred told him. "Didn't have a class either."

"We've got Pokémon Care after lunch," Harry told them. "You don't think he's planning something big."

Fred and George shared a look.

"Knowing Hagrid," Fred said.

"He is definitely planning something big," George finished.

"And I for one am disappointed I won't be there to see it," Fred said. "We don't have Pokémon Care until next week."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks for reading. Just wanted to remind you all to let me know what Pokemon you think best suits the characters in the Harry Potter world. I've had some great suggestions so far and I hope for more.

Until next time.


	7. Eventful First Impressions

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

They soon said goodbye to Fred and George, cutting lunch short in their desire to be early for Hagrid's first lesson. Their schedule told them to head off down to Hagrid's hut and so they did, arriving before anyone else just in time to see Hagrid walk around the side of his cabin.

"Hey there, you guys," Hagrid said cheerfully. He looked extremely excited.

"Hey there, Professor," Harry replied with a grin. Hagrid beamed but before he could say anything else Norbert followed him round the side of the hut and, seeing the trio, ran towards them.

"Hey there, Norbert," Harry greeted, stroking the Pokémon's hard outer shell.

"He's right pleased ter see yeh, Harry," Hagrid told him. "He's been missin' yeh somethin' rotten."

"Me too," Harry said, smiling down at the dragon type. "I'd gotten used to having him around."

By this point the rest of the students had started to make their way down to the hut, the entire class visible as they traipsed along the great lawn in groups of two and three before they all stopped in front of Hagrid.

"Alright, are we all 'ere?" Hagrid said excitedly. He didn't appear to have a register but at the same time if anyone was running late he could probably spot them a mile away.

"Excellent," Hagrid said, beaming widely. "Now, I know yeh all are real excited to get ter see some Pokémon but we gotta go over some rules before all that, okay."

"Now, first rule, if yeh want yeh can have yer Pokémon out whenever yeh want," Hagrid said. "The more time yeh spend with yer Pokémon out their Pokéball the better in my books. But yeh need ter make sure they don't cause any trouble. Yeh're responsible for yer Pokémon and yeh'll have ter pay the price if they misbehave, got it."

The crowd of students nodded and some let out their Pokémon, Harry, Ron and Hermione being among them, eager to get started.

"Now, second rule, an' this is a very important one," Hagrid said seriously. "Yeh need to treat all Pokémon with the respect they deserve. These Pokémon will be wild, mostly, and are only comin' here as a favour to me, so don't go messin' with 'em, or you'll have me ter answer to."

Hagrid let his serious face drop and he clapped his hands together excitedly. "Now, let's get goin'. I have a real treat fer you lot. They're just round the back of me cabin." Hagrid beckoned for them to follow him as he walked back round from where he'd come from to where there appeared to be some sort of paddock built. And in that paddock were some of the strangest Pokémon Harry had ever seen.

"Girafarig!" Hagrid said enthusiastically, looking incredibly pleased with himself, and as well he should. A big ooh sounded throughout the students and they pushed closer to the fence to get a better look.

"Beautiful Pokémon they are," Hagrid continued, climbing over the paddock fence so he could stand in front of the students. "So unique. Gather round, gather round, I want yeh all ter see."

Harry, finding a spot between Hermione and Neville, looked on at the Pokémon with a small amount of wonder. The Girafarig greatly resembled Giraffe, which was reflected in their name, but actually were a lot more like a horse when it came to size and proportion. They looked quite calm, grazing in the field, and Harry had to fight the temptation to reach for his Pokédex. It wouldn't be fair on Hagrid if he used it.

"Now, let's start off with some o' the basics," Hagrid said, looking around the class. "Does anyone know what type o' Pokémon Girafarig is? Yes, Hermione." Unsurprisingly Hermione had raised her hand into the air.

"Girafarig are normal and psychic type Pokémon," Hermione answered quickly.

"Very good, five points fer Gryffindor," Hagrid said. "Yeah, Girafarig are one of the only Pokémon ter have this type pairing, makin' 'em truly unique and is one of the reasons they're so sought after."

And Hagrid continued in this vain for some time, spewing out a fountain of knowledge about Girafarig that put even Hermione to shame, telling them about what sort of moves it could use, where it would normally live, what kind of food it would eat. Eventually he started to roll to a stop.

"If yeh ever forget anythin' I've said don't yeh worry, it's all in yer textbooks," Hagrid told them, getting looks of relief from many students who had been starting to wonder if they should have been taking notes the whole time.

"Now, for the interestin' bit," Hagrid said with a grin. "Girafarig can be a bit nervous round people but I'm sure they won't mind if we come say hello. Just a word of warnin' first," he said, looking serious for a moment. "See that bulb on the end of their tail. Well, it's got a mouth," Harry blinked in surprise. "Girafarig ain't dangerous at all but their tail has their own little brain an' if yeh stick yer hand too close it will bite yeh." Half the class were now looking seriously alarmed.

"Alright, who wants to say 'ello?"

No one moved. A minute ago everyone would have been eager to get a closer look at these Pokémon but now they seemed nervous by Hagrid's announcement.

Harry stepped forward.

"Good man," Hagrid said cheerfully. "In yeh come, Harry, there's a good lad. Why don't yeh come say 'ello to this one." Harry climbed the fence and was led over to one of the Girafarig which had been standing quite close to the fence.

"This one 'ere is called Buckbeak," Hagrid introduced. "Beaky, this is Harry. You'll like him." Buckbeak gave a soft neigh.

"Hello there, Buckbeak," Harry said, reaching out a hand. He could almost hear the crowd behind him holding their breath but he wasn't worried. Hagrid wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Indeed he was right. Buckbeak made no move to avoid Harry as he stretched out to touch his head, instead closing his eyes and giving a comforted neigh as Harry rubbed him between the ears.

"There we go," Hagrid said, enthused by Harry's success. "Who's next?"

Ron and Hermione were eager to join them and soon the rest of the class followed suit, spreading around the paddock in groups of two or three per Pokémon.

"I don't know why we were so worried," Ron commented as he took his turn patting Buckbeak's head. "We should have known Hagrid wouldn't have anything dangerous planned. He knows more about Pokémon than anyone I know."

Hagrid was standing at the far side of the paddock, doing his best to convince Neville, Seamus and Dean that their Girafarig wouldn't bite, even though Seamus was adamant that it was giving him the evil eye.

"I'm hardly surprised," a drawling voice sounded and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy approaching, a familiar sneer on his face. "Your standards are somewhat lower than others, Weasley. God this place is going to the dogs." He gave a disparaging look to Ron's Arcanine. It was noticeable that Malfoy hadn't let any of his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs.

"What do you know about it Malfoy?" Ron spat. "You think you could do a better job than Hagrid?"

"Please," Malfoy drawled. "A better job? I can hardly understand a word that comes out of that oaf's mouth."

"Show some respect," Hermione said sharply. "He's a teacher, you shouldn't be talking about him like that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I heard the same argument from your lips about Lockhart, and look where that got you." It was hard to argue with that, Malfoy had a point.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly. He truly didn't have the energy to deal with whatever trouble Malfoy was planning on brewing today and hoped to nip it in the bud. Malfoy's smirk didn't seem promising.

"Why, I'm just here to say hello to this Girafarig," he said smoothly. Buckbeak didn't look so sure, shifting tentatively on its four hoofed feet. "I figured there must be something wrong with it," he added, smirking over at Harry. "To have taken a liking to you." He reach out to pat Girafarig's hide.

What happened next happened so fast the four teens were caught completely off guard.

As Malfoy's hand approached Girafarig's flank the bulb on the end of Girafarig's tail shifted. A pair of eyes appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and they were fixed on Malfoy's arm. In a flash the tail sprung forward, the bulb splitting open to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth that bit down into Malfoy's arm before he even had the chance to react.

He screamed.

"Wha's goin' on!" Hagrid yelled, running over to where they were standing, scattering students and Pokémon alike as he ran. The huge mouth that had formed on Girafarig's tail had yet to let go, fastened tightly on Malfoy's arm, and once Hagrid arrived he drew back a huge, shovel like hand and slammed it across the head of the tail. The mouth released Malfoy who crumpled to a heap.

"Help, I'm dying!" he shouted, cradling his bloody stump of an arm to his chest and curling up on the ground.

"Yeh're not dyin'," Hagrid told him firmly. He bent down and bodily lifted Malfoy into the air and into his arms, turning to face the entrance of the paddock.

"Outta the way! Class dismissed!" He shouted as he broke out into a run, charging headlong through the crowd and away towards the castle, rounding the side of the cabin and disappearing from sight.

A strange silence hung in the air in his wake. No one really knew what to do. Eventually people started to leave.

"I guess we should head back," Ron said, a pained look on his face. Having been so close to Malfoy when the attack occurred it was hard to forget the sight of blood gushing from the boy's arm.

There was a scuffle up ahead. Seamus and Dean seemed to have been angered by something Pansy Parkinson, one of the Slytherin students who always hung around with Malfoy, had said, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin students appeared to be engaging in a war of words.

"We should get back up to the castle," Hermione told them. The three of them followed their classmates back around the side of Hagrid's cabin, leaving the Girafarig in peace, and walked over to the steps of Hagrid's hut to collect their bags.

"What do you think will happen?' Ron asked as they walked. "You don't think Hagrid will be in trouble do you?"

Hermione chewed her lip. "I don't see how not," she admitted hopelessly. "Especially considering who Malfoy's dad is." Harry and Ron grimaced. They had met Lucius Malfoy on only one occasion previously, and on that occasion he had removed Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry was brought out of his musings by Charmeleon, who was waving energetically over to him.

"What's up, Charmeleon?" He asked, approaching where his starter Pokémon was standing. Wartortle and Fletchinder had already joined the fire type, standing around the trio's bags, and Arcanine and Noctowl were quick to follow.

It didn't take Harry long to realise there was something in his bag that hadn't been there before.

"Pi," the tiny yellow Pokémon mumbled, curled up in the small space not taken up by Harry's books. It didn't look particularly comfortable, what with the edges of books digging into it, but the Pokémon seemed to have found a position it liked.

"Is that a Pikachu?" Ron wondered, the three teenagers moving in closer to get a better look.

Indeed it was, the small electric type Pokémon was unmistakable as one of the most well known Pokémon in the world.

"What do you think it's doing here?" Hermione wondered in a whisper. Pikachu's ear flicked.

Slowly the Pokémon shifted in Harry's bag so that it was facing outwards, blinking blearily up into the sunlight. When it's vision cleared and it got a good look at what was before him, the three humans accompanied by numerous tough looking Pokémon, Pikachu squeaked in alarm, and tried to run backwards only to get tangled up in Harry's bag.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Harry muttered quietly, trying to calm the frantic Pokémon. "It's alright, we're not here to hurt you. I promise."

Pikachu didn't look convinced. It's ears were pressed down against its head and it was shifting its gaze quickly from Harry to all the surrounding people and Pokémon and back again.

"There you go, it's alright," Harry continued, trying to remember how Hagrid would act when meeting a frightened Pokémon in the forest. He laid out a hand in front of Pikachu, palm up and open. "There's no need to be afraid."

Pikachu shifted nervously, glancing around again, but it seemed mostly focused on Harry. Uncertainly it inched forwards, muscles tense so that it could spring away at any moment. Harry waited patiently, knowing that he couldn't rush this, and kept his hand completely still.

Pikachu gradually approached until it was in touching distance, but still Harry didn't move. Pikachu gave a delicate sniff at Harry's fingers, then gave an equally cautious lick, before looking up into Harry's face.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he promised and he saw in Pikachu's eyes the moment it decided to trust him. Then it collapsed to the ground.

"Pikachu?" Harry asked hesitantly, reaching forward to try and help the Pokémon back up, but it clearly was in a bad state. It seemed completely exhausted and whatever adrenaline boost it had gained from its fear of Harry and the others had waned.

"Harry, we need to get Pikachu to the Hospital Wing," Hermione told him in an anxious voice. "I don't think it's well at all. I think that's why it was in your bag, it wanted a place to rest." Harry nodded, he had thought that too.

"It's going to be okay, Pikachu," Harry assured the tiny Pokémon as he scooped it up, marvelling at how light the Pokémon was. "You're going to be alright."

"I'll get your bag," Ron offered as they sat off towards the castle.

The grounds were all but deserted, the other Pokémon Care students having reached the castle a long time ago, and so it seemed to take an age for them to cross the grounds and walk into the castle proper, Harry carrying Pikachu in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione called as they stepped into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked up and it was something of a shock for Harry, Ron and Hermione to realise that she had been tending to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What's the problem?" she said briskly, though she remained by Malfoy's side.

"It's this Pikachu, it's really unwell," Ron told her, pointing to the Pokémon in Harry's arms.

"Chansey, take care of Pikachu for awhile, I'll be over in a moment," Madam Pomfrey ordered and the Pokémon in question, a round pink one with an egg held in its pouch, hurried over to Harry and took Pikachu from his arms.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said softly, opening his eyes and looking back at them as he felt himself being transferred over.

"It's alright, they'll look after you," Harry assured him, following behind Chansey as she brought Pikachu over to a nearby bed. Pikachu nodded tiredly, not seeming able to do much more as he fell against the soft sheets of the hospital bed.

"Out of the way," Madam Pomfrey said briskly, causing Harry to step back quickly as she descended on Pikachu.

Harry waited with baited breath as Madam Pomfrey looked over the tiny electric type Pokémon from head to toe, not saying a word to anyone except a number of brief commands to Chansey, who stood at the ready. Apart from that the only sound came from Malfoy, who moaned softly every few minutes.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey straightened up, having injected some fluid into Pikachu that seemed to calm the Pokémon down. She let out a small sigh and brushed her hands on her apron.

"How is he?" Harry asked immediately.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "He'll live," she said shortly. "Though he is severely malnourished. Most Pikachu would be a fair bit heavier than this one. I must say, I don't remember you having a Pikachu. How did you come across this one?"

"We found it in my bag," Harry told her. "He curled up in it with all my books and then collapsed when we found him."

"Well you did the right thing bringing him here," Madam Pomfrey told him. "This Pikachu appears to be very young. If I were to hazard a guess I would say that Pikachu got separated from his parents before he had a chance to learn what fruits and berries it should eat in order to survive. That would explain the malnourishment. The forest is usually perfect habitat for Pikachu to live in."

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked.

"With time," Madam Pomfrey said. "Provided Pikachu gets the nutrients he needs he can recover to what would normally be expected of a Pokémon of his species."

"Thank god," Hermione muttered as Harry and Ron each let out a sigh of relief. They had been expecting the worst.

"Pikachu won't be waking up for quite some time," Madam Pomfrey told them. "I would suggest maybe getting something to eat, in the mean time."

"I suppose that makes sense," Ron said. "We still have potions before dinner." Harry scowled. A lesson with Snape was the last thing he needed right now.

"When you come back I'd suggest you take Pikachu to see Professor Hagrid," Madam Pomfrey told them. "He knows the forest better than anybody, he'll be able to show you where you can find food that Pikachu like to eat."

"Where is Hagrid?" Harry asked. From across the room Malfoy let out an extra loud moan.

"Hush, Mr Malfoy, quit being so overdramatic," Madam Pomfrey scolded him before turning back to Harry. "He went to tell Professor Dumbledore about the incident," she said. "I'd imagine he would be back at his hut right now."

The three of them thanked Madam Pomfrey and headed for the door, followed by their small army of Pokémon.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked as they descended a staircase. "Should we go see Hagrid?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so," he said. "We have a bit of time before Potions and it would be good to give him a heads up." He turned to his Pokémon, Charmeleon and Fletchinder having followed him all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't you two take a rest," he suggested, holding out their Pokéballs. The two Pokémon accepted and were quickly sucked into their respective Pokéballs.

"Good idea," Ron said, returning Arcanine and Wartortle. Hermione let out an anxious squeak.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione was standing stock still, looking at her Noctowl with wide, horrified eyes.

"Crookshanks," she whispered. It was only then that Harry realised that the Purugly was nowhere to be seen. It was as though he had just vanished.

"Where did you see him last?" Harry asked hesitantly. In his own mind he couldn't really remember seeing Crookshanks at all.

"I let him out down at Hagrid's," Hermione said. "He was definitely there when we were with Buckbeak. But I can't remember anything after that."

"Maybe he's still down there," Ron suggested. "If not then I'm sure Hagrid can help us."

With that decided they headed back out onto the grounds, really starting to feel the tiredness in their limbs from all the hasty exercise in the last hour or so, and made their way back towards Hagrid's cabin.

They saw no sign of Crookshanks on the way.

When they knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut they were gratified by hearing the sound of Fang scrabbling at the door and Hagrid's reassuring 'back, Fang, back', before the door was pulled open.

Hagrid was in quite a state. When they'd seen him earlier he'd looked so excited, he'd been positively bouncing. Now Harry could not remember seeing Hagrid look so miserable.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said, his voice thoroughly despondent. "I suppose you should come in," he said, wandering back over to his wooden table and slumping down on his sturdy old chair, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to let themselves in.

"How are you?" Harry asked as they took the remaining seats at the table, Fang the Mightyena dropping his head happily in Ron's lap.

"Could be worse," Hagrid muttered. "I'm not sacked. Not yet. Dumbledore's dealin' with the situation as best he can." There was silence as Hagrid finished. There didn't really seem to be an appropriate way to respond.

Harry decided to change the subject.

"We found a Pikachu today, Hagrid," Harry told him, catching his attention purely by how random the statement seemed. "He was really ill so we took him to Madam Pomfrey. She said he'd been separated from his parents and hadn't learned to fend for himself yet."

"Is that right?" Hagrid muttered, raising his head from the table to listen.

Harry nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told us that you'd be able to help show us where we can find food that Pikachu like," he told Hagrid. "Can you help?"

Hagrid didn't waste a moment agreeing to offer his assistance and they all made arrangements to meet up after dinner when Hagrid would show Harry, Ron and Hermione where they could find the best berries for a Pokémon like Pikachu.

They were nearly out the door, getting ready to head back up to the castle for Potions, when Hermione remembered something really important.

"Hagrid, you haven't by any chance seen a Purugly anywhere around here?" she asked hopefully. Harry and Ron paused to hear Hagrid's response.

Hagrid scratched his beard. "Funny yeh should say that," he told her. "There's this Purugly that's in the paddock right now. Scared off all the Girafarig it did."

"Oh Crookshanks," Hermione muttered, half-relieved to have found him, half-exasperated by his seemingly bullying behaviour. "I lost him in all the excitement of finding Pikachu."

It took them little time to find Crookshanks when they made their way round to the paddock. The Purugly was lying atop a large rock in the middle of the field, lazing about in the sun.

"Crookshanks, there you are," Hermione called as she moved closer. Crookshanks opened one beady eye and, seeing Hermione, cast her a glare before closing it again.

"Crookshanks, return," Hermione sighed, recalling the Pokémon to his Pokéball. "I guess we've got a long way to go before we get along together."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for reading. Just a quick reminder to let me know about your suggestions for Pokemon the Harry Potter characters could have in the story I'm currently planning. Pretty much anything goes (legendaries aside) from all generations. Plus if there's a Pokemon in this story that you think really fits the Character they're paired with then please let me know. The Pokemon teams will be very different but I expect there will be some overlap between this fic and the next one.

Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Berry Hunting

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Potions was pure torture. Harry had never expected that his first lesson back with Snape teaching was going to be easy but he certainly couldn't have predicted the level of animosity that had sprung up between the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years.

Apparently the conflict that they'd witnessed from afar after the Pokémon Care class had escalated wildly beyond that, such that Dean, Seamus, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott had all landed themselves in detention, and Parvati Patil's Skitty and Pansy Parkinson's Purrloin had ended up sharing the Hospital Wing with Malfoy and Pikachu.

It was rather unusual for there to be such feuds between Gryffindor and Slytherin without Harry being in the centre of it and it was a surreal experience to watch the Gryffindors and Slytherins shoot daggers at each other while completely ignoring Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After class the three of them had a quick dinner and, unable to drag Ron away once desserts reached the table, Harry went up to the Hospital Wing on his own to check on Pikachu.

When he got there Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen but Malfoy was. He had already progressed to sitting up on his own and sneered as Harry walked in.

"Happy, are you?" he snapped. His injury had clearly put him in a testy mood.

"Enough of that, Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey chose that exact moment to make an appearance, walking swiftly from her office. "And eat. Your arm isn't going to heal without food." Malfoy scowled at her, not caring that she could see his expression, and grumpily returned to his plate. Harry could understand his annoyance; the food served in the Hospital Wing was pretty bad.

"I assume you are here to see Pikachu," Madam Pomfrey said, gaining his attention. "You haven't managed to get yourself into any more trouble while you've been away?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey," Harry assured her. She nodded in approval.

"Very well, follow me," she said, and she led him past Malfoy's bed, with the grouchy Malfoy in it, down to the other end of the Hospital Wing where Pokémon patients were housed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly upon seeing Harry.

"Hey Pikachu, how are you doing?" Harry asked, noting that Pikachu looked a lot better than before.

"He's had a good meal in him," Madam Pomfrey informed him, explaining Pikachu's energy. "It won't last very long I'm afraid. He won't be able to function to his fullest extent until we've got his weight up." Harry nodded.

"We talked to Hagrid," Harry told the matron. "He's going to show me where to find all of Pikachu's berries after dinner." Madam Pomfrey gave a sound of approval.

"I knew I could count on Hagrid," she told him confidently. "In fact, why don't you take Pikachu down there with you."

"Would that be okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"As long as you keep a close eye on him Pikachu should be alright," Madam Pomfrey assured him. "In fact, if you could keep Pikachu with you at all times that would be quite helpful, there really is no need for him to be staying here."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"What do you think about that, Pikachu?" Harry asked the electric type. "Do you want to hang around with me until you're ready to return to the forest?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry chuckled. "We should go now, if that's okay with Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Go, go," she said with a shooing gesture. "And give my regards to Hagrid when you see him."

"I will," Harry promised, picking Pikachu up into his arms and carrying the small Pokémon out the Hospital Wing doors.

He met Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall and, after a quick explanation on what the situation was with Pikachu, the four of them, three humans and one Pokémon, headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was already waiting.

"So this is the Pikachu yeh were tellin' me about," Hagrid said as they approached him, sounding a lot more like the Hagrid of old as he smiled down at the Pokémon. Faced with the giant man Pikachu shrunk into Harry's arms.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Harry said in a comforting voice. "Hagrid's one of the good guys. He's going to help us find you some food."

Hagrid chuckled. "Right yeh are, Harry," he told him. "It shouldn't be too difficult, really. Natural Pikachu territory isn't very deep inter the forest, we should be able ter get all this done before nightfall."

"Thank god," Ron muttered as a stiff breeze blew by, causing him to shiver. Though it was just early September the weather was starting to get colder in the afternoons.

"Right then, let's go," Hagrid told them and he led the way off into the forest, Fang and Norbert at his side.

"Here we go," Hagrid said as he stopped by a tree with some low hanging branches. "See this yellow berry. Tha's perfect for electric types. Here, why don't yeh try it." Hagrid plucked a berry from the tree with great ease and held it down for Pikachu to inspect. The electric type sniffed it for a moment, taking it in his tiny paws, and then bit down.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, clearly loving the berry and starting to dig in properly, showing an incredible appetite.

"Wow, electric types really do like that stuff," Ron noted as they walked on, watching as Pikachu demolished the berry in no time.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, pointing up into another tree. Clearly visible were more of the yellow berries that electric types appeared to love so much and, as though to prove it, Pikachu leapt out of Harry's arms and ran up the tree trunk, jumping up to the low hanging branches that held the delicious treat.

A ball of electricity flashed past Pikachu and he was forced to leap from the branch to avoid being hit. Twisting in midair Pikachu let out an angry cry and blasted a powerful bolt of electricity back towards the source of the attack.

A Galvantula, the large electric and bug type, dropped down from the cover of the higher branches, smoking slightly from the hit but still standing and clearly very mad.

"Woah, woah, calm down everyone," Hagrid said loudly, stepping between the two electric types, stopping them short as they both prepared to unleash attacks. "This is jus' a big misunderstandin', yeah." He turned to speak to Galvantula.

"Pikachu was only lookin' for a berry," he explained to the Pokémon. "He wasn't tryin' to invade yer territory. He was jus' a little hungry, tha's all."

Galvantula scrutinised Hagrid for a moment, making an unclear noise before it reached out and cut a berry loose with its spidery legs. The berry fell into Hagrid's hand.

"Tha's right nice of yeh," Hagrid said gratefully, showing the berry to Pikachu. "See tha', that was very nice of Galvantula. Yeh should thank him."

"Pika," Pikachu said, looking at the other Pokémon. Galvantula made a small noise of acceptance before disappearing back up his tree.

"That was incredible, Hagrid," Ron said excitedly as Hagrid passed over the berry to a delighted Pikachu.

"Really impressive," Hermione agreed. Hagrid blushed.

"Thanks guys," he muttered.

"Pikachu was pretty cool too," Ron said, watching as the small Pokémon happily devoured his second berry.

"Tha' was an impressive Thunder Shock, I gotta say," Hagrid chuckled. "Right, shall we move on."

Pikachu cheered his agreement happily and ran over to Harry, crawling up his leg to perch himself on his shoulder, looking around the forest excitedly.

They spent another fifteen minutes looking around the forest and gathering berries before they were brought short by the setting sun.

"It's gettin' kinda late," Hagrid commented. "An' I think I've shown yeh enough. Why don't we get back to me hut?"

The suggestion was met with approval from the three teens and together they turned to head back towards the forest's edge but they were stopped short by a sudden rustle in the bushes.

"Pika," Pikachu said nervously, still perched on Harry's shoulder, his cheeks sparking. There was a pause and then the source of the noise fell through the shrubbery with a loud thump.

"Neville," Ron said, sounding quite relieved as they realised the noise had just been their slightly clumsy dorm mate.

"Hi Ron. Harry, Hermione," Neville squeaked from his place on the ground. He'd fallen right at Hagrid's feet.

"How ya doin' there, Neville?" Hagrid asked kindly, smiling down at the boy.

"Fine, Professor Hagrid," Neville squeaked, his face red from embarrassment.

"Naw, it's jus' Hagrid, Neville," Hagrid said genially. "No fun throwin' Professor around all over the place. Now, let's get yeh back on yer feet."

Hagrid bent over and took hold of Neville's offered forearm and, in one simple movement, effortlessly pulled Neville into the air. He stumbled upon landing and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, er, Hagrid," he said. Hagrid beamed.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Ron asked as they started to head off again, Neville tagging along.

"I was looking for Pokémon," Neville explained. "I can't use Ivysaur, Scyther or Trevor for McGonagall's exams so I figured I'd go out and try to catch one."

"How did you do?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "Not well," he admitted. "Most Pokémon run as soon as they see me coming, and I'm not exactly quiet, am I?"

At that moment their conversation was interrupted as a small blue Pokémon wandered in front of them. The Pokémon, standing no taller than Pikachu, seemed blissfully unaware of their presence as it walked, sniffing the ground as though catching some sort of scent.

"Hey, why don't you catch that?" Ron said excitedly. The Pokémon still hadn't noticed them standing mere feet away. "You're perfect for each other."

"What is that Pokémon?" Harry asked, scrutinising it more carefully. It looked a bit like an otter.

"That's an Oshawott, Harry," Hagrid told him. Despite the fiasco of his first ever lesson it seemed that teaching was what Hagrid was born to do. "It's a water type, an' one of the few evolutionary lines to learn the moves Water Pledge and Hydro Cannon."

"You should definitely catch it," Hermione spoke up. "A water type would be great to complement your team."

Neville looked nervous.

"Alright," he said, turning to the Pokémon, which still hadn't seen them. "If it's a water type then a grass type Pokémon will be really good against it. Go, Ivysaur!"

A flash of light appeared, stopping Neville short as he held Ivysaur's Pokéball aloft, and he looked on in shock as Trevor the Croagunk appeared in front of him. His cheek pouches expanded slowly.

"Uh, Trevor?" Neville asked tentatively. "What are you doing?" Trevor gave no response.

"Yeh know, I reckon Trevor 'ere wants ter battle for yeh," Hagrid said thoughtfully. Trevor looked at Hagrid and then turned to Neville. It was about as much of a response as you were ever likely to get from the confusing Pokémon.

"Okay, eh, Trevor, use Poison Sting!" Neville shouted, pointing at Oshawott who, at last, noticed their presence. Nothing happened.

"Trevor?" Neville asked despairingly. Trevor remained stock still.

The Oshawott on the other hand was ready for battle. It pulled a shell from it's belly and with a swipe the shell became surrounded by a cascade of water. He charged forward, letting out a battlecry, and swiped at Trevor.

"Trevor, look out!" Neville called desperately and, incredibly, Trevor did, leaping out of the way of the attack and landing behind the water type. "Excellent!" Neville cheered.

"Give him an attack," Harry suggested as Trevor waited patiently, watching Oshawott recover and turn to face him.

"Okay, Trevor, use Mud Slap!" Trevor croaked once and reached down to the ground before flinging globules of mud at the Oshawott. Oshawott tried to defend by holding his shell in the way but the attack overwhelmed him, knocking him backwards.

"Great, Trevor, now use Poison Jab!" With speed none of them knew Trevor possessed the Pokémon flashed forward, thrusting a purple tinged hand into Oshawott's unprotected belly. Oshawott's eyes bugged out as the air was knocked from its lungs and it fell back to the ground with a loud thump.

"Quick, Neville, use a Pokéball!" Hermione told him and Neville nodded, a determined look on his face as he picked up an unused Pokéball from his belt and tossed it at Oshawott.

The Pokéball sucked the Pokémon inside and fell to the ground. It rattled once. It rattled twice. It rattled a third time and then went still. A soft ping confirmed the capture.

"Yes!" Neville shouted, running over and picking up the Pokéball. "We did it, Trevor! Trevor?"

Neville turned back to where his Pokémon was standing, having not moved a muscle since delivering that decisively Poison Jab. Trevor let out one long croak and suddenly he was bathed in light. He grew taller and taller and then the light dispersed to reveal a completely different Pokémon.

"Trevor?" Neville said uncertainly.

"Did he just evolve?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I think he did," Hermione said, equally amazed.

"Well done, Neville," Hagrid said heartily. "Yer Trevor is a Toxicroak now."

"He is," Neville said breathlessly, looking at the Pokémon. Toxicroak stared straight ahead, completely unmoving. Then he let out a low croak.

Some things don't change, apparently, when a Pokémon undergoes evolution, and Trevor proved that to be just the case. He was exactly the same as he'd always been.

Cheered by Neville's success and the evolution of Trevor into a Toxicroak, Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Neville and his newly caught Oshawott, followed Hagrid back to his cabin as the sun started to disappear over the horizon.

"Looks like we've got a good haul fer yeh, Harry," Hagrid commented. They had each collected an armful of berries for Pikachu to eat and they dropped them down into a big pile on Hagrid's round table.

"Pika," Pikachu said happily, hopping up onto the table and making for the food. Hagrid put his hand in the way.

"I don't think yeh should be eatin' any more right now," Hagrid suggested. "If yeh eat too much yeh'll be sick."

"Hagrid's right," Harry said when Pikachu turned to look at him. "You can have some more tomorrow morning."

"I'll get yeh a bag," Hagrid said, wandering over to a low cupboard and rifling through it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can somebody get that?" Hagrid called, his head still stuck in the low cupboard he was searching through. Hermione was the one closest to the door and so she answered. She let out a small 'oh'.

"Ms Granger, what a pleasant surprise." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood on the front step smiling genially down at the young girl before him. Hagrid thumped his head on the inside of the cupboard as he hurried to stand up.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," he said respectfully once he'd managed to pull himself upright, one hand grasped tightly to the back of his head.

"Hagrid, I trust you are not too injured?" Dumbledore asked in amusement.

"Heh," Hagrid replied awkwardly, flushing with embarrassment.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "I see you've got some company," he continued, nodding respectfully to each of the students. Neville seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at Dumbledore questioningly, having not noticed him enter as he was distracted with sneaking another berry from the pile.

"Pikachu," Harry scolded, walking over to pick the Pokémon up off the table. "We told you not to eat anymore." Pikachu hung his head in shame.

"Perhaps we should let Pikachu finish that berry," Dumbledore suggested. "It would seem unusual to let it go to waste."

Harry was surprised when Dumbledore picked up the half eaten, slightly slobbered berry without reservation and handed it to the Pokémon in his Harry's arms.

"So this is the Pikachu Madam Pomfrey was telling me about," he mused, watching as Pikachu sniffed the berry suspiciously before ultimately deciding it all checked out. "She says she has left him in your care, Harry. I do hope you are prepared for the responsibility of looking after a Pokémon so young."

"Yes, sir," Harry said immediately.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Then I must unfortunately turn our attention to the matter at hand," Dumbledore said, his voice dropping slightly. "The incident with Mr Malfoy and the Girafarig has naturally raised some concerns and I feel it would be a good time to update you on where we stand, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded nervously.

"To start with there will be no punishment for the Girafarig in question," Dumbledore said, to Hagrid's visible relief. "The governors are smart people and can understand the physiology of these Pokémon, and while usually this would be a matter for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Pokémon anything to do with Hogwarts and its grounds must be signed off for by a majority of the Board of Governors."

"Hagrid's situation is unfortunately not so clear," Dumbledore said heavily. "There will be a review into whether Hagrid was adequately supervising the class in light of such an injury."

"But it was Malfoy's fault," Harry complained. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised.

"How so?" he asked evenly.

"Hagrid warned us all about Girafarig's tail," Harry told him. "He told us how it had it's own brain and sharp teeth and everything."

"It's true Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "The whole class can vouch for that."

"The Gryffindors at least," Ron said with a scowl. Dumbledore chose to ignore Ron's comment and instead turned to Neville.

"Mr Longbottom, is this true?" he asked gently. Neville squeaked in response.

"Yes," Neville muttered quietly, glancing at Harry, Ron and Hermione for support. "Hagrid, I mean Professor Hagrid, told us. We were all too scared to approach them after that, well, except for Harry."

Dumbledore nodded his head. It seemed as though he had expected this all along. "A fact that will undoubtedly go in Hagrid's favour," he assured them all. "But I must warn you, with Lucius Malfoy on the board this will not go away easily. He'll want some sort of punishment for the damage done to his son."

"Professor," Hagrid said quietly. "If it'll make things any easier I'll resign. I thank yeh fer the opportunity but I don't want ter cause yeh any trouble." Hagrid looked thoroughly despondent.

"Hagrid, I asked you to take the job of Pokémon Care Professor because I believed you to be the best man for the job," Dumbledore said sharply, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "And I stand by that now." Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound like this.

"Now if you didn't want to teach anymore I could understand that," Dumbledore said, his voice more gentle. "But you and I both know that is not the case and if you were to resign not only would that be a travesty but it would also be seen as an admission of guilt."

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said, appearing a little teary eyed. "But it was my fault. I should have been payin' closer attention."

"From what I've heard you did everything you could to get young Mr Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible," Dumbledore said gently. "And Madam Pomfrey informs me that it was your idea to inform me of what had happened. These are not the actions of an irresponsible man. And when it comes time for you to go before the committee to decide this matter I will be right there with you. You have my complete support."

Hagrid looked like he might cry.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi again, thanks for reading the latest chapter of my story.

I just wanted to take the opportunity to bring up a subject that I know will split opinion and that, of course, is the appearance of Pikachu. Since the last chapter I've had three reviews about that which all said three very different things. The first I'll deal with is the one that pointed out that it seems unusual that a Pokemon as young as Pikachu is has already evolved from being a Pichu. I will admit that a lot of this is because I prepared to have a Pikachu in this role rather than a Pichu. Since Pichu evolve from friendship I figured it wasn't beyond reason that he could have evolved due to his relationship with his parents without having learned the life skills necessary to live without them. I admit it makes more sense for him to be a Pichu but I think that there's enough to say that it is _possible_ he could have already evolved before meeting Harry.

The second thing to address is the other two reviews, one loving that I introduce Pikachu, the other not so much. I just want to say I completely understand both points of view and the reviewer's concerns about Pikachu are valid. I just hope that I can win round those people who don't really want to see the stereotypical Pikachu in this story by giving a more accurate portrayal of what a Pikachu is really like, as opposed to the completely overpowered one we always see in the anime.

To finish up I'd just like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and everything this story and remind them that I'm still eager to here their suggestions for any Pokemon the Harry Potter characters could have. I've had loads of really good suggestions and they've helped give me a lot of ideas for my future works so if you have any suggestions, no matter how small or how random, please let me know.

Until next time.


	9. The Unseeing Seer

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The students left after that, Dumbledore informing them that it was quickly approaching curfew, and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower.

The night was spent with everyone getting to know the new Pokémon. Oshawott was incredibly friendly and appeared to have no self-consciousness as he strutted around the room, oblivious to who he disturbed as he passed. For the more energetic Pokémon, like Seamus's Monferno, this was incredibly entertaining. For the others, they much preferred Pikachu's relative shyness, the Pokémon clearly not having been around a lot of other people and Pokémon before.

That night Pikachu snuggled into bed next to Harry for protection, and Harry smiled as he gently stroked the tiny Pokémon's head.

"Goodnight Pikachu," he said and with a soft kiss on the head he settled in to sleep.

* * *

"Pikaaaa…" Pikachu groaned, lying flat out on his back on the Gryffindor House table. As Hagrid had predicted it hadn't been a good idea for Pikachu to eat so many berries and now he was paying dearly for his mistake.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Hermione said worriedly, eyeing the ailing Pikachu.

"Madam Pomfrey said it will pass," Harry told her. "It's just a stomach ache, and maybe it will teach Pikachu not to eat so much in one go." Pikachu gave a small moan in protest, still splayed against the table. Ron chuckled.

"So, what have we got today?" he asked, stabbing his fork into a couple of ripe and juicy sausages.

"Fortune Telling and Pokémon Battling," Harry said.

"Wicked," Ron replied.

"Not for me, though," Hermione interjected. "I'm not taking Fortune Telling, remember?" Hermione had chosen to sign up for Ancient Runes instead, deciding that it seemed more interesting than seeing the future. Ron couldn't understand this.

And so Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione, whose Ancient Runes was on the first floor, and made their way up to where their Fortune Telling class would be held, at the top of North Tower.

"How many floors are there?" Ron complained ten minutes later. They had been climbing almost constantly in that time, knowing that North Tower would be at the very top of the school, but had yet to see it, or any of their classmates for that matter.

"We must be close," Harry said, panting slightly from the exertion. He had the added difficulty of Pikachu riding on his shoulder. Though underweight he was still a presence, especially after filling himself with the berries Hagrid had found for them.

"Alright, that's it," Ron said finally, pulling up at a landing as they discovered yet another staircase ahead. "Arcanine, let's go." The large fire Pokémon appeared, wagging his tail merrily.

"Arcanine, try and see if you can sniff out anyone," Ron ordered. Arcanine barked happily before raising his nose into the air and giving a few very loud sniffs.

Within moments Arcanine had picked up a scent with his incredibly powerful nose and he bounded up the stairs, to Ron's groans.

It turned out that they had only been one floor down from their classroom as they soon found themselves in a circular room surrounded by their peers, yet with no professor in sight. Instead their eyes were drawn to a rickety wooden ladder that led up to a trap door in the ceiling which was, at least for now, closed.

"Thanks Arcanine," Harry said to the loyal dog Pokémon. Ron grunted something similar, clearly put off by the long climb to get up to North Tower.

"So is this it?" He asked.

"Door's locked mate," Dean told him, sitting over by a window with Seamus. "We've tried."

Harry wandered over to his dorm mates and glanced out the window. They were really high up now, higher even than Gryffindor Tower, and Harry could only just make out the tiny black shadows that were students standing by Hagrid's hut. It looked like Hagrid was back at teaching again.

The trap door fell open.

The whole class, now all gathered in the circular room below, looked up, expecting to see their professor waiting for them, but nothing else happened.

"I guess we should go up," Harry suggested tentatively, a bit unnerved by the strange situation they were in.

"You first," Ron scoffed in reply.

Harry was the first to brave the rickety wooden ladder, the apparatus creaking worryingly beneath his weight as he clambered up. He reached the trap door and stuck his head through and, seeing as there didn't appear to be any danger, pulled himself up.

The room he entered was a lot darker than the one below, and that seemed to have a lot to do with the heavy curtains that hung over each of the room's windows, blocking out all natural light, bathing most of the room in darkness.

The only light available came from a set of tiny little candles, each placed on a small round table and only just lighting up the surrounding area in it's warm glow.

"Blimey," Dean commented as he climbed up after Harry. "This is weird."

Soon enough the entire class had climbed up into this new and unusual room and they'd each settled into seats at the round tables, splitting themselves into pairs with Harry and Ron choosing a table right at the back. Or at least what they thought was the back, it was hard to tell where the front of the class was in the circular, dimly lit room.

"Wonder where the teacher is?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear. There was something about the room that made you want to keep noise to a minimum.

"Good morning," a voice spoke from the shadows and the whole class jumped. A woman stepped into the dim light of the candles in front of Lavender and Parvati's table, gazing around at them all with a pair of very large eyes, magnified by her even larger spectacles. Behind her a small Pokémon floated in the air.

"How nice to see you in the physical world at last," the woman said in the same mysterious voice. She pulled a short wooden splint from her pocket and set it alight with the candle from Parvati and Lavender's table, transferring the flame to a larger lantern that hung up on the wall, throwing some more light on the room.

"Welcome to Fortune Telling," she said, the soft chink of bangles and beads clinking together filling the room as she wandered around, the Pokémon floating along behind her as she lit up another lantern that hung from the wall. "I am Professor Trelawney, and with me is my partner, Bronzor. It is my great task, and indeed, privilege, to try and teach you young students the magic of sight."

No one made a sound as Professor Trelawney finished her circuit of the room, lighting up a further two lanterns to finally give the room some form of meaningful illumination.

"I know many of you have not seen me before," Professor Trelawney considered. "I'm afraid my powers of prediction are not something that can be pushed aside and the hustle and bustle of the main school provides too much stimulus for my gifts, clouding that which is most important for me to see."

Professor Trelawney had found her way back to the front of the class, fortunately nowhere near Harry and Ron, and adjusted her shawl, which glistened in the candlelight.

"And so you have come to me," Trelawney said airily. "I must warn you from the outset, much of what I do cannot be taught. It is a rare and precious gift to have the Sight, and to those whose inner eyes are clouded there will be little I can do for you."

Harry and Ron shared a glance. This wasn't what they'd been expecting.

"You, boy," Trelawney said suddenly, pointing at a startled Neville. "Your grandmother will befall a great illness. You must be watchful."

"Okay," Neville muttered uncertainly, looking pale.

"We will begin with Tarot Readings," Trelawney continued, as though nothing had happened. "In the world of Pokémon tarot cards tell us much about our lives and future. The cards are already on your table. I suggest referring to chapter two of 'Unfogging the Future' to help with your interpretations." And so they were set to work.

"Alright, what did I pick?" Ron asked as Harry held out the cards to him.

"Eh, you got this Chinchou card," Harry told him. "Which means joy or happiness," Harry noted as he consulted 'Unfogging the Future'.

"Sounds good so far," Ron said with a grin. "What else?"

"Well this one is a Rattata," Harry told him, showing him the card. "Looks like Scabbers, doesn't it?"

"Woo!"

Harry and Ron were interrupted as something flew through the air between them, knocking the cards out of Harry's hands and causing them to scatter across the table.

"Woobat, stop!" Trelawney said angrily, her voice snapping away from it's usual airy quality. The Pokémon, which resembled a ball of fur with wings and a pink, heart shaped nose, hung it's head at the scolding and fluttered away into the darkness.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered under his breath. The Pokémon had given both of them quite the shock. "Scared the life out of me, that did."

Harry agreed. "I've lost your cards," he said in disappointment as he gathered all the cards together again. He hadn't been paying too much attention and now he had no idea which of the cards Ron had already chosen.

"That's alright, I'll do you," Ron told him, taking the cards and shuffling them, before holding them out to Harry. Harry quickly picked some, putting as little thought into it as possible.

"Okay, we have a Shelgon here," Ron said. "Guess that means you're going to work with Hagrid."

Harry sniggered slightly, quickly hushing himself as Professor Trelawney glanced over.

"I think it means I'm going to undergo some dramatic change," Harry pointed out, referencing 'Unfogging the Future'.

"Working with Hagrid would be a change," Ron defended but he moved on nevertheless. "Togepi, let's see. Aha, you're in for some good luck Harry… either that or you're pregnant."

That was a step too far for Harry and he burst out laughing. Unfortunately that drew the full attention of Professor Trelawney.

"Let me see that," Trelawney said sharply, swooping down on the two of them in a moment and plucking the cards from Ron's unsuspecting grip. She raised the cards before her gaze.

"Ursaring, a violent rage," Trelawney said mistily. The whole class was watching her now, holding their collective breaths as she studied Harry's cards. "Kakuna, a desire for revenge. And your Pokémon, much violence in their future."

"Pi?" Pikachu said questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

"Sneasel, betrayal. Cubone, sorrow," Trelawney muttered before she flipped to the final card. She gasped, clutching her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened comically.

"Oh dear," she cried. "Oh dear, dear, dear. Say it isn't so."

"What is it, Professor?" Lavender asked in a hushed voice.

Trelawney took a deep, steadying breath, and pulled herself up to her full height.

"You have… the Grim." The whole room was silent.

"The what?" Seamus Finnegan asked, leaning over the back of his chair in the hopes of getting a look at Harry's card.

"The Grim, my dear," Trelawney repeated, looking terrified.

"That looks like a Mightyena to me," Ron pointed out, craning his neck to see the card. "Maybe you will work with Hagrid."

"It's the Grim," Professor Trelawney snapped, rapping her hand across the back of Ron's head. "The giant spectral dog known only at times of deep tragedy. The omen, the worst omen there could ever be, of death."

The class went completely still. No one dared speak after that terrifying pronouncement.

"Are you _sure_ it isn't a Mightyena?" Ron asked, cutting through the silence. Trelawney looked furious.

It was a good thing the bell decide to take that moment to ring as Trelawney looked ready to murder Ron on the spot and it was with a much less mystical voice that she bid them farewell as they packed up their books and descended the rickety ladder to the rest of the school.

* * *

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione said as soon as Harry and Ron told her what had happened in Fortune Telling. "The Grim, what nonsense. I'm with Ron, it makes much more sense that it was a Mightyena."

"I know, right," Ron agreed, ladling soup into his bowl.

Harry was encouraged by his best friends' belief that Professor Trelawney was talking nonsense, but it didn't change the fact that many of the people that had heard the prediction had been treating Harry very oddly ever since. Parvati and Lavender, in particular, had taken to speaking in hushed voices around Harry as though he was terminally ill, which certainly hadn't helped his mood.

"I wonder why Dumbledore even hired her in the first place," Hermione continued. "From the sounds of it all you did was read from the book, and we can all do that."

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't think Ron has ever read a book," Harry joked. Ron, who's mouth was currently filled with mashed potato, made a face at him.

"Anyway, I wouldn't take what she said too seriously, Harry," Hermione concluded.

"I'm not so sure."

Harry and Hermione looked up to see that Neville had taken the seat opposite them. He didn't look well, his skin was quite pale, and even though he spoke he kept his eyes glued to the table.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Trelawney isn't as much of a fraud as you think she is," Neville muttered. "When I left to come back to Hogwarts my gran was ill, and Professor Trelawney said that she would 'befall an illness'." He looked thoroughly miserable.

"I'm sure your gran is alright," Hermione said comfortingly. "But just because she wasn't well doesn't mean Trelawney predicted it. I mean, she was already unwell before Trelawney even made the 'prediction' in the first place."

"I suppose," Neville said quietly, not looking convinced.

"And it's the same with Harry," Hermione continued. "Obviously Trelawney must have heard about what happened last year and so she predicted Harry would die because he is more likely to get into those sorts of situations."

"Excuse me," Harry sputtered. "Did you just say I'm likely to die?"

Hermione went red. "No, I didn't mean that," she said quickly. "I'm just saying if any of you were to die it'd probably be you."

"That doesn't make it any better," Harry said, alarmed.

"It's just you get into more danger…"

"Hermione, stop, you're just digging a hole for yourself," Ron interjected, though he looked highly amused. "Anyway, lunch is nearly over and I want to get a good seat for Pokémon Battling."

Harry raised an eyebrow. " _You_ want to get a good seat?" he asked doubtfully.

Ron nodded seriously. "I want to challenge Professor Lupin to a game of PFG," he said with a completely straight face. "The closer I am the more I can learn about the way he thinks. That way I can predict what he's going to do before he does it."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Ron was getting way too invested in the Pokémon Figure Game.

"Uh, Ron," Neville said timidly. "Wouldn't that also work the other way around?"

Ron was stumped.

"Let's go to class," Hermione said quickly, covering her amusement at Ron's expression as she gathered up her books and led them up to the Pokémon Battling classroom.

They weren't the only ones to arrive early. Almost half the class were already seated by the time they got there and as the bell rang everyone was in their seat.

The third years had already had two different Pokémon Battling professors in the last two years and each had proven unique and unusual. Professor Quirrel, their teacher in first year, had spoken with a debilitating stutter, which turned out to be a side-effect from being possessed by Lord Voldemort at the time. By contrast Professor Lockhart had been as clear of imperfections as it was possible to be, except for the fact that he was a complete fraud who had fled the castle in fright after Ginny Weasley had been abducted into the Chamber of Secrets.

It went unsaid just how much anticipation there was for this newest of appointments.

"Good afternoon," Professor Lupin greeted the class, appearing mere moments after the bell sounded from the door behind them, the same way the students themselves had entered, causing them all to have to turn in their seats.

"If you would all put your books back in your bags, you won't be needing them. Today will be a practical lesson."

Excited mutters swept through the room as the class did as they were told. They hadn't had many practical classes since Professor Quirrel left the school, which was something that everyone unanimously agreed was a terrible travesty.

"If you'd all follow me," Professor Lupin said once the class had put away their supplies. "We will be taking our lesson elsewhere today."

The class followed, again muttering interestedly as Professor Lupin led them along the corridor and down a flight of steps.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione spoke up. "Where are you taking us?" The muttering died down to hear Lupin's response.

"Oh, you'll see in just a moment, Hermione," Lupin said with a smile. "In fact, here we are." He stopped by a seemingly random door along the corridor, the move so surprising that the group of students walked into each other as they came to a halt.

"I'm sure many, if not most of you, have never been here," Professor Lupin said, gesturing to the door. "This is the Staff Room, where teachers who are not taking classes or marking homework spend much of their time. My colleagues were so kind as to allow me to use the room for this class. We have a very special visitor in here."

Professor Lupin opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for the students to follow him, which they did.

The staff room was a long, panelled room, filled with mismatched chairs and, at this precise moment, one Hogwarts Professor.

"Professor Snape, how nice of you to join us," Professor Lupin greeted politely. "I daresay our guest is well?"

"As well as ever, Lupin," Snape said shortly. There was a weird aura around the surly Potions Professor at that moment as he looked at Professor Lupin and it took Harry a moment to realise that Snape was wearing the exact same expression when looking at Lupin as he had when looking at him, Harry.

"That's good to hear," Lupin said placidly. It was hard to know whether the man was oblivious to Snape's expression or if he was merely choosing to ignore it, in which case Professor Lupin was a terrific actor.

"I'll be leaving," Snape said sharply as Lupin moved to close the door. "I'd rather not waste my free time with such triviality." And he strode out through the door, his dark suit rippling as he walked, leaving behind a silent class.

"Well, now," Professor Lupin said gently, as though nothing had happened, closing the door behind Snape and turning back to the rest of the room. He walked past them all and moved to stand, rather bizarrely, in front of a small cupboard, set on the ground that barely came up to his knees.

"My aim, as your professor, is to give you a well rounded education of various types of battle tactics and strategies," Professor Lupin told them. "And when I became aware that a very unusual Pokémon had decided to take up residence in the staff room I felt obliged to share with my students. If you'd all stand back, I don't want our friend here to be too overwhelmed."

Professor Lupin reached down and gently knocked on the cupboard door, before pulling it open.

At first it was hard to make out what was in the cupboard, small as it was, but eventually Harry was able to distinguish what looked like a shapeless purple blob, sitting in and among the empty biscuit wrappers.

"Lunatone, if you would," Lupin said, releasing his Lunatone before the class. "Use Imprison." A red glow emanated from Lunatone for a moment before it spread out throughout the room, engulfing everything inside a cage of red light, causing many of the students to start.

"Not to worry," Professor Lupin said, raising his voice slightly over the surprised muttering. "Imprison will only ensure that nothing will leave the space inside this box. It will not hurt you." He turned back to the Pokémon.

"This here," he said, gesturing to the Pokémon that was still hiding away in its cupboard. "Is a Ditto, a very rare and exceptional Pokémon. Ditto, if you would like to come out."

Ditto looked very hesitant, seemingly intimidated by the sheer number of people standing there. Suddenly it jumped and, before anyone could react, it started to shift and pulse, before, within a moment, a Lunatone stood, or rather floated, in its place.

"This here is an example of Ditto's unique abilities," Professor Lupin told them as the new Lunatone floated in the air before them. "And what makes them so sought after. A Ditto can take the form of any Pokémon it sees, in this case my Lunatone. They are also able to use any move that the Pokémon they mimic also knows."

Hermione's hand shot up. "Is that why you had Lunatone use Imprison, Professor?" she asked breathlessly.

Professor Lupin chuckled. "That's exactly right, Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor," he told her. "One of the other effects, the main effect, in fact, of the move Imprison is that it prevents opposing Pokémon from using any of the moves the user knows. In this case Ditto is essentially able to use no attacks. I arranged this in case Ditto became too frightened by so many people that he chose to lash out. As it appears this is not the case it would be kinder to allow Ditto to take another form, one that isn't so affected by Imprison. Harry, could I borrow your Pikachu?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said uncertainly, taking Pikachu off his shoulder and putting him on the ground. The electric type walked over curiously to where the two Lunatone were floating and jumped in shock as one of them twisted and transformed into a carbon copy of himself.

For the rest of the lesson Professor Lupin told them more about Ditto and the possible uses such a Pokémon would have in battle, as well as the drawbacks. He also went into detail of ways you could use the move Imprison in battle, giving various scenarios where it could be useful such that by the end of the class every student was glowing.

"That was amazing," Hermione muttered. "I have never even heard of half the things Professor Lupin told us about."

"Me neither," Ron said. "I wish he hadn't given us homework though." Professor Lupin had assigned them an essay to investigate the uses of a Ditto in a battle situation. "Though I suppose it isn't too bad. Hey, Harry, are you coming?"

Harry hadn't moved as the rest of the class filed out of the staff room, each talking animatedly to each other about the lesson they had just had.

"No, I want to speak with Professor Lupin," Harry told him. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Ron and Hermione shared a look before they nodded, saying goodbye and heading out with the rest of the class, leaving Harry alone with Lupin.

"Harry?" Professor Lupin noticed suddenly that he was still there. "What are you still doing here?"

"Eh, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said awkwardly. In truth he hadn't decided what he wanted to say, hoping he'd figure it out closer to the time.

"About the class?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head.

"I want to ask about something you said on the train," Harry told him, as he did so reaching into his book bag and pulling out a black leather bound volume. His photo album.

"What exactly was it you wanted to ask me?" Lupin queried interestedly, his eyes drawn to the album as Harry started to open it.

"You said you knew my dad," Harry reminded him. "That you were in the same year as him and I was wondering… I looked through this photo album and I saw some pictures…" he stopped as he came across the picture he had found the first night back, showing it to Lupin. "Professor, is that you?"

Professor Lupin took the album in his hands with an expression of surprise and wonder on his face, looking down upon the picture in amazement.

"Well I never," he muttered, his eyes scanning the picture. "I remember this picture. It was taken our very first day at Hogwarts. Yes, that is me, and of course your father too." Harry nodded.

"Who are the other people?" Harry wondered. He had studied each and every picture in that album multiple times and for the first time he actually had a chance to speak to someone who was there.

Lupin frowned. "I'm afraid I can't place everyone in this picture," he admitted. "But there's Adam McKinnon, he shared a dorm with us. And Marlene Price over there. She and Adam later got married, would you believe it."

Harry sat down and watched as Lupin talked, supplying little anecdotes about some of the people in the picture, and all his doubts that Lupin might have been lying to him were washed away. There was no faking these stories, or the detailed knowledge of the people in the picture, and it did not pass Harry by that Professor Lupin did not look up from the picture even once. Though Lupin smiled and chuckled through his stories his eyes were moist and Harry knew that this picture meant more to him than Harry could ever imagine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to keep sending in suggestions for Pokemon that the Harry Potter characters can have in my upcoming project.

I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Hogsmeade and Halloween

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Pokémon Battling quickly became everyone's favourite class. Over the weeks that followed Professor Lupin backed up his reputation as an interesting and insightful teacher through a number of trips throughout the castle. In the second week of term Professor Lupin had demonstrated his Aggron's Sturdy ability by having his Abomasnow, a hulking ice and grass type, use the one-hit KO move Sheer Cold. The week after he took the class out onto the grounds and had his Lunatone use Rain Dance, drenching the entire class and leaving them sopping wet, drawing more than a few looks from the rest of the students as they came in for lunch.

If only the rest of Harry's classes were going so well. Physiology remained a difficult subject and both History and Potions were tough to get through, albeit for very different reasons. His new electives, however, were the greatest disappointment.

Fortune Telling had quickly descended into an endless stream of wild predictions about Harry's untimely death, and the disturbing thing was only some of them came from Ron's joking. Professor Trelawney seemed to have decided that the Grim appearing as one of Harry's tarot cards meant he was almost certainly going to die, giving him pitying looks whenever she saw him which grated on his nerves even more than the prediction itself.

Pokémon Care was only slightly better. In light of the investigation of Hagrid's suitability for the post each lesson plan needed to be approved in advance by the board of governors before it could go ahead. This led to numerous completely harmless, and often completely boring, Pokémon appearing in class. Although that didn't stop Seamus from almost suffocating after a Caterpie smothered him with a String Shot attack. Fortunately Seamus was much more gracious about the incident than Malfoy was.

Speaking of Malfoy, the blonde boy reemerged in the student body just over a week after the incident with Buckbeak the Girafarig. He appeared with his arm bound in a sling, though it appeared to only bother him when he was asked to do anything. Harry and Ron were sure his arm had healed fine and that he was just faking it to get Hagrid into more trouble, and that didn't sit well with them at all.

However the drama that surrounded Malfoy and Hagrid soon faded into obscurity as the first month passed and Halloween drew near, as too did, for the third year students, the opportunity to visit the village of Hogsmeade for the first time.

Ron was ecstatic. He had heard stories from his brothers for years about Hogsmeade but had never been himself. He talked at length of the joke shop that Fred and George frequented and the sweet shop, Honeydukes, which was said to have the largest variety of Pokémon themed snacks anywhere in the world.

Hermione too, was excited, though she was much more interested in the historical side of the town.

"Did you know the buildings on the high street were first erected before Hogwarts was built," she would excitedly tell them as they walked to class. "They would continue to repair them every time there was some sort of problem and so the whole architecture of Hogsmeade adapted to reflect the times of the repairs."

Harry, however, wasn't excited at all, and that was due to the fact that despite Uncle Vernon agreeing to sign his Hogsmeade permission form he had never actually put pen to paper.

"Ask McGonagall," was Ron's suggestion as Harry reminded him and Hermione that he didn't have a signed permission slip. "Or Dumbledore, I'm sure he'd let you go."

But Harry wasn't so sure. Maybe last year he could have persuaded McGonagall or Dumbledore to let him visit the village but now, with the threat of Sirius Black still at large, it didn't seem at all likely.

This idea was further reinforced one morning, barely a week before Halloween, when the front page of the Daily Prophet featured a headline proclaiming that Sirius Black had been sighted, reportedly not too far from Hogwarts.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they joined the queue of students heading into the village, and retreated back up the marble staircase.

He wondered what he was going to do with his day. There was homework, homework that needed to be done by Monday, but Harry didn't feel like spending the whole day studying whilst Ron and Hermione and all his other year mates were enjoying themselves in Hogsmeade.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hi Colin," Harry responded automatically. Colin Creevey never ran out of energy and whenever they happened to be in the same room Colin would always greet Harry the exact same way.

Today Colin was joined by a couple of friends, both of them Harry was quite familiar with. Ginny looked down at the ground the moment Harry looked her way, a faint red spreading across her cheeks, whilst Luna did the opposite, staring straight at him with her unnerving, unblinking stare.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her unique worry-less manner.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen her all that much this year, the slightly odd girl being in the year below and in Ravenclaw to boot.

"Oh, I'm good," she replied airily. "That Professor Lupin is interesting, isn't he. Not a lot of Blibbering Humdingers floating around his classroom."

"No," Harry agreed. He had become somewhat accustomed to Luna's completely random speech style and readily accepted that Blibbering Humdingers, whatever they were, existed only to her.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Eh, yeah," Harry said. "But I wasn't able to get my permission form signed, so …" He shrugged. "I figured I'd just do homework instead." He sounded about as enthusiastic as he felt.

"Why don't you spend some time with us?" Luna suggested.

"Yeah," Colin said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "That would be brilliant."

"We were planning on doing some Pokémon training," Ginny told him quietly. "Colin really wants to make up for lost time."

"Yeah, Ledyba and I are raring to go," Colin said excitedly, clenching his fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, mimicking the gesture.

"It seems like Pikachu wants to battle you, Colin," Harry said, chuckling at the tiny mouse Pokémon's enthusiasm. "What do you say?"

"You mean it?" Colin gasped. "Wow! To actually battle against Harry Potter's Pokémon…"

"Well, he's not really my Pokémon," Harry corrected but his words fell on deaf ears, Colin was just too excited.

The three second years and Harry spent an enjoyable couple of hours out on the grounds, having practice battles against each other.

Harry was clearly the stronger trainer, which made sense given his experience, but on top of that Pikachu surprised him by proving to be a very capable and energetic battler, showing strength way beyond his years. Colin, by contrast, was a picture of optimism but was quite clearly the weakest of the four, his Ledyba and Bidoof both being easily taken care of by whoever they faced.

Eventually Harry called it a day, much to Colin's disappointment, citing the homework that he really had to get done by tomorrow and trudging back up to the castle, sadly leaving the wonderful sunshine in what was undoubtedly going to be the last of the sunny days. The winds were already starting to pick up, bringing the outside a chill despite the sun, and it had been getting darker noticeably earlier as winter made itself known in the not so distant future.

His wandering mind was brought back to reality as he heard a shuffling sound approaching, turning around only to realise he should have made an escape while he still could as Argus Filch came bustling round the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Filch said with a scowl. In his arms lay Mrs Norris, the mangy Glameow that, even after several months of recovery, was still being carried everywhere. Harry didn't want to think ill of the victims of last year's attacks but it was awfully noticeable that Colin, attacked just one week after Mrs Norris, was full of energy.

"Just walking," Harry said simply.

"A likely story," Filch grumbled. "I know what yer up to and that is no good. Why aren't you out there with the rest of your nasty little friends."

"I didn't get permission," Harry told him, fighting the urge to just walk away. Filch didn't hold much power in Hogwarts but he could put Harry in detention if he chose to do so.

"Rubbish," Filch snarled. "You don't think I've heard that excuse before. You children are all the same, breaking rules, causing chaos. Why, if Dumbledore would just let me punish you right. Thumb screws would help loosen your tongue I'd say."

Harry was at a loss as to what to say, for one thing not sure how to react when someone threatens you with torture, but he was thankfully saved from responding by the arrival of none other than Professor Lupin.

"Is there a problem here, Mr Filch?" Lupin asked politely. Filch's eyes narrowed. For some reason he seemed even more suspicious of Lupin than he was of Harry.

"He's been loiterin', Professor," Filch said, pointing a gnarled finger at Harry.

"That's interesting," Lupin said lightly. "Because I expressly asked that Harry meet me here. This is my classroom, you realise."

Now that Lupin mentioned it they were indeed standing outside the Pokémon Battling classroom, and now it made sense that Lupin had happened upon them.

"Eh," Filch grumbled, not looking as though he believed him. However there was nothing he could do except slouch off, muttering to himself as he disappeared down the corridor and out of sight.

"Well, that got rid of him," Professor Lupin said with a sigh of relief. "Harry, I know you weren't really coming to see me but would you perhaps join me for some tea?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry said, surprised by the way that Lupin talked about Filch. He had never heard a member of staff be so forthcoming with their dislike of the caretaker.

He followed Lupin into the classroom and asked the question. Lupin chuckled.

"Filch and I go way back," Lupin told him, briefly wandering into his office and out of sight, only to return with a kettle. "I'm not sure if you knew this, Harry, but your father was something of a troublemaker back in his day and I often ended up roped into his schemes."

"A troublemaker?" Harry asked, surprised.

"James loved a good joke," Lupin told him. "He loved to play pranks on people. I was a target quite a few times but it was always more amusing when the person pranked reacted to it, which is what made Filch such an attractive target."

"So that's why he doesn't trust you," Harry noted. It made sense that Filch would be wary of a former prankster, even if they were a professor now. Lupin nodded.

There was a pause in the conversation as the water came to the boil and Lupin got up to pour them each some tea. Harry, having not much experience with the drink, just copied Lupin when he added sugar and sipped it gently. It had a weird taste.

Lupin, however, seemed to enjoy it. He let out a satisfied sigh as he took his first sip and rested back in his eat, looking at Harry.

"I take it you weren't able to convince your relatives to sign your permission slip to Hogsmeade?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head. "It is a shame, I have fond memories of the village, but in the current climate it is probably for the best." Harry nodded, raising his cup to his lips before pausing, Lupin's statement bringing something to mind.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said, putting his cup down. "I was wondering if I could ask you something. About the Dusknoir." Lupin paused mid-sip, before slowly leaning forward and placing his cup back on the desk.

"What are you concerned about?" Lupin asked, his voice polite but clearly hesitant.

"I read the Pokédex description about them," Harry told Lupin. "It mentioned that Dusknoir get signals from the spirit world to command them to kill people. That's not true, is it?"

Lupin hesitated. "In a way, it is," he admitted. "But fortunately not quite so literal. Most Dusknoir, Dusknoir that are not in the employ of Azkaban, are perfectly normal Pokémon. There is not really that much separating them from a Pokémon like… Pikachu." Lupin nodded in Pikachu's direction.

"The entry in the Pokédex refers mostly to the Dusknoir of Azkaban and it is only by selective breeding that it occurs," Lupin continued. "That cold feeling when the Dusknoir are nearby, that isn't natural. But as an ability it is perfect for holding criminals. It drains away their will to fight. In a sense, it almost tames them."

"But they still escape," Harry pointed out.

"Sirius Black is the exception, not the rule," Lupin told him. "How Black escaped is still a mystery, and it is almost certain that he must have had help. After twelve years in Azkaban Sirius Black should have been nothing but a shell of what he once was."

"So how'd he get out?" Harry wondered.

"God only knows," Lupin responded. There was another brief pause.

"Did you see the story in the Prophet?" Harry asked. "About Black being seen close to here?" Lupin nodded.

"It is not surprising but it wouldn't be wise to lose our vigilance," Lupin said. "How Black escaped the Azkaban Dusknoir we do not know so we must assume that he can find a way to do so again. We must not get lax with security."

"But what will happen if they catch Black again?" Harry asked. "If we know he can break out of Azkaban then what can we do?"

Lupin sighed and suddenly Harry realised how tired he looked.

"You have stumbled across the problem the Ministry is up in arms about right this moment," Lupin told him. "The Ministry have looked for alternatives but it seems the safest way, for everyone, would be to send Sirius Black through the Veil."

"The Veil?" Harry questioned. He had never heard of it.

"Deep within the bowels of the Ministry is a floor occupied by the Department of Mysteries," Lupin told him. "What exactly they do is anybody's guess, but it generally is involved with things that are… unusual… things we can not explain. In this department is a large room called the Death Chamber."

"The Death Chamber?" Harry repeated.

"In the middle of the chamber is a stone archway with an old cloth hanging from it," Lupin told him. "The cloth is said to come from the legendary Pokémon Giratina and is believed to hold the power to transport someone to Giratina's dimension, the distortion world."

Lupin paused. "No one really knows what the distortion world is because the only creature that seems capable of travel between our dimension and the distortion world is Giratina itself, but no one who goes through the veil ever comes back. It is, in essence, a doorway to death."

Lupin took a sip of tea. "That is what awaits Sirius Black if he is ever caught. A one way ticket through the veil. It isn't the most popular decision in the world, I for one am fundamentally against the death penalty, but if it is the only way to stop Black then…" Lupin trailed off.

"Black has done things of unspeakable evil, Harry," Lupin said. "If there were anyone deserving of such a fate, it would be him."

* * *

"Lupin really said that?"

Harry was back in the Gryffindor Common Room and was joined by Ron and Hermione, who had returned from their trip to Hogsmeade windswept and exhausted, but very happy.

"He also said that no one really knows what the distortion world is like," Harry added. "Who knows if it really is the death penalty. Maybe the distortion world is filled with criminals that can't find their way back."

"Well, it doesn't sound like the veil has been used in quite some time," Hermione said with a small frown. "I'd imagine there aren't many people in the distortion world, living at any rate."

"Anyway, how was Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, eager to hear more about the all Pokémon village.

"It was awesome," Ron said and he quickly went on a ramble which seemed to feature mainly all the different types of sweets available at Honeydukes.

"You should try them, they're great," Ron said enthusiastically, holding out a bag for Harry to stick his hand in. Harry made a face as he pulled something sticky from within. "Sorry, should've warned you about those."

"We didn't just go to Honeydukes," Hermione told him, giving Ron a disapproving look. "We also went to the Post Office, and the Apothecary, and Dervish and Bangs was incredible."

"They've got a Quidditch shop in there too," Ron added eagerly.

"I was getting there," Hermione frowned, looking annoyed at being interrupted. "We also had a wander just outside Hogsmeade too. Have you heard of the Shrieking Shack? It's said to be haunted, the locals never go there. Ron was too scared to see if there was any truth to the rumour."

Ron shivered. "Well I'm sorry," he said. "But after you meet a real live ghost you tend to think twice about going anywhere that's said to be haunted." Harry agreed, thinking of Myrtle and her second floor bathroom. He had visited several times since he had returned to Hogwarts, careful not to give her any excuse to come visit his dorm again at two in the morning.

"Oh, and I forgot the best part," Ron said suddenly, catching Harry's attention again. To Harry's surprise Ron pulled out a Pokéball. "Look what I caught."

The Pokémon that appeared before Harry was quite small. It had an orangey red body and a dark shell on its back. Harry bent down to have a closer look but the Pokémon took one look at him and, with a look of panic on its face, retreated into its shell such that it's entire body was completely hidden from view.

"He's a bit shy," Ron told him, kneeling down next to the Pokémon and patting it's shell. "Come on, Torkoal. Come say hello." As Ron encouraged the Pokémon out of its shell Harry pulled out his Pokédex.

"Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat."

"He's a tough one, I tell you," Ron said as he continued to try and entice Torkoal out, with limited success. "His defences are amazing. It took Wartortle loads of attacks to weaken him enough to catch him. I wasted like three Pokéballs. Ah, there we go." Torkoal's head was peeking ever so slightly out of its shell, seemingly on the look out for any danger around him.

"Torkoal, this is my mate, Harry," Ron told him. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys later." Torkoal looked rather worried at that.

"We should get down to the Great Hall," Hermione told them, distracting them from Torkoal. "The feast will start soon."

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "Let me just wash my hands."

"I'll come with you," Ron added, following Harry and causing Torkoal, looking around in alarm, to rush after him, seeking safety by his side.

"He seems quite attached to you already," Harry pointed out as they climbed the stairs. Torkoal couldn't reach the next step and so Ron had picked the Pokémon up in his arms, with no little difficulty, and was lugging the heavy Pokémon up with him.

"Tell me about it," Ron panted as he finally was able to let Torkoal down while Harry left him to visit the bathroom.

"I figured I could use him as my third year Pokémon," Ron called through to the bathroom, raising his voice over the running water.

"Good idea," Harry called back, switching off the water and drying his hands. "Torkoal seems like a good Pokémon." He walked out of the bathroom. "What's that?"

Ron had a piece of paper in his hand, which he was casually looking through as he waited, looking up at Harry's entrance.

"Oh, this, yeah, it's just a letter from Bill," Ron said carelessly. "He's been sending a lot lately. I think he feels bad about what happened last year and not knowing what was going on, what with him being in Egypt."

Ron shrugged.

"You'd like Bill," Ron said, dropping the letter onto Harry's bedside cabinet as they made to walk out the door. Ron snorted. "Everyone likes Bill," he amended. "He was Head Boy, but not stuck up like Percy. No Torkoal, I'm not carrying you."

They made it down to the Great Hall in good time and were not disappointed when they got there.

The Halloween Feast was a meal that the students always looked forward to. As well as the sumptuous food that often adorned the house tables there were also many other dishes that would only be served at Halloween. The whole hall would be transformed too, with hundreds of Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure hovering above them and this year the weather had turned stormy, adding to the Halloween feel.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ate until they could not eat any more and it was with much fuller bellies that the trio made their way back up to the common room.

"Urgh," Ron groaned, clutching his stomach painfully.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten so many of those sweets we got from Honeydukes," Hermione reminded him, looking quite pleased to have been proved right.

"But they were so good," Ron groaned. "Maybe just one more…"

Harry chuckled but he was immediately cut off by a scream from up ahead. The scream was followed by shouting and the sound of running feet and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously before, all thoughts of food forgotten, they ran up the stairs.

What they found was bedlam.

"What's going on?!" Ron shouted but nobody seemed to hear him. Everyone was shouting something and walking backwards and forwards with no clear direction that the trio were at a loss to figure out what had happened.

"Everyone calm down!" Percy Weasley's voice rose above the rabble. "Everyone, silence!"

"Shut Up!" Fred and George yelled together and at last the crowd of students seemed to calm down.

"Thank you," Percy said stiffly to his twin brothers, who looked deathly serious. "Now, everyone is to return to the Great Hall at once. Anyone who doesn't will receive detention and will lose fifty points from their house."

Muttering broke out among the students and Harry tried to find a way to peer through the taller among them to where Percy was standing.

"What are you waiting for?!" Percy snapped and, on cue, the students started to move, turning with a dull rumble and heading back down the way they had come, some seeming disappointed, others worried.

Harry, Ron and Hermione fought through the crowd to find where Percy was standing. Along with him were Fred and George, Ginny and an anxious looking Colin Creevey, who was bouncing on the spot, simply unable to remain still.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked as she reached them, her voice unnaturally high. Like everyone else she was thinking of the events that took place last year.

"There's been a sighting," Percy said, looking very grave and very tired.

"A sighting?" Ron asked. Percy nodded.

"Sirius Black."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and keep sending in your suggestions for Pokemon the Harry Potter characters could have in my next project.

Until next time. Bye.


	11. Black Escape

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

There was chaos as the assorted students made their way back to the Great Hall. They had barely started clearing the hall of the remains of the feast before the entire school were back inside.

The students were sent to stand patiently at the side of the room as a veritable army of Pokémon carried the four house tables and the staff table out of the hall, leaving the floor completely clear and space for the students to stand.

For most of the students this was immensely confusing. For the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs their journey back to their respective common rooms took them nowhere near where Black had been sighted and as such they had no idea why they were being gathered. For the rest of the students who knew the question was what was being done right now to catch him?

Professor Dumbledore was notable only by his absence as time passed and the students grew more and more impatient waiting for news, rumours of Sirius Black's involvement having spread like wildfire.

At eleven o'clock Albus Dumbledore made his appearance, drawing the attention of every student in the room. A hushed silence fell as they waited for him to speak.

"A couple of hours ago one of the Gryffindor students, upon returning to Gryffindor Tower, encountered a man who she believes to be the notorious criminal Sirius Black," Dumbledore said steadily, demanding silence with every word. "Since then the professors and myself have been searching the castle, as we will continue to do until we either find Black or can be certain he is no longer within Hogwarts."

Mutters broke out among the students at Dumbledore's words as he confirmed what many of them had suspected. Sirius Black had been in the castle.

"In the meantime I think it wise for all of you to remain in the Great Hall for the night," Dumbledore said. "I will be back in the morning should there be no news." And then he left.

Soon after the same armada of Pokémon that had removed the house tables came back, this time each carrying with them a sleeping bag. Harry, Ron and Hermione, grabbing three sleeping bags, retreated to the corner of the room.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked, looking bewildered. "Why would Sirius Black be in Hogwarts? How did he get in?"

"Professor Lupin warned me it wouldn't be a good idea to assume Black couldn't find a way past the Dusknoir," Harry told him.

"But why though?" Ron said. "I mean, I know he wants to, well…" Ron trailed off, looking at Harry. It wasn't much of a secret that Harry was one of Black's primary targets.

"Dumbledore said Black was spotted around Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said. "Maybe he was waiting for Harry."

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't make sense," he told Hermione. "I mean, he fled when someone saw him. What were the chances that I'd be the first one back out of all the Gryffindors."

"He's got a point," Ron pointed out. "And while we're at it why attack at Halloween. I mean, after our recent history we're sort of jumpy around this time of year."

"Maybe Black isn't that in tune with what's going on these days," Hermione said. "I mean, up until this summer he's been in prison, where would he be getting the news from."

Harry wasn't sure about anything, except for the thought that there was no way he had the whole picture. On the outside Black's actions seemed ridiculous, or maybe he had a secret agenda that nobody knew about. Maybe he had really succeeded with his plan, whatever it was, after all.

Or maybe he was just mad.

No one slept that night, everyone too on edge at the thought of Sirius Black in the castle. Percy, taking his position as Head Boy very seriously, insisted that they all quieten down and get some sleep, but even as the chatter died down the students remained awake.

Professor McGonagall came to see them the following morning, a Monday, and briskly informed them that a search had been conducted and there was no sign of Sirius Black. That didn't comfort anyone but they shuffled out of the hall nevertheless, walking off in droves towards their common rooms to pick up their bags and get a change of clothes for the new day.

As they were leaving McGonagall pulled Harry and Ron to the side, Hermione following nervously, and they were soon joined by Neville, Dean and Seamus, looking worried.

"I thought it would be prudent to warn you boys," McGonagall said briskly. "During our search of the castle we discovered that Black had been in your dorm room. There doesn't appear to be anything missing but you should be ready for a shock."

"Black was in our dorm?" Ron muttered in disbelief as they walked off, Neville, Dean and Seamus just ahead of them.

"Not surprising though, is it?" Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded. If ever there was evidence that Sirius Black was after Harry himself then this was it.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione's surprised gasp drew Harry's attention and he looked up to see the Headmaster standing before them.

"Indeed, Ms Granger," Dumbledore said politely. Despite his casual demeanour he looked tired. "Harry, if you would do me the service of visiting my office after dinner. You know where it is." And he walked off.

Exactly what Dumbledore wanted to talk about, though Harry had a vague idea, was shoved to the back of their minds as they reached Gryffindor Tower and the boys headed up to their dormitory.

"What a mess," Seamus said, stumbling into the room as his foot caught on a stray textbook lying on the ground.

"No wonder McGonagall thought to warn us," Dean agreed.

The room was a tip. Clothes and books, scraps of paper and Pokémon food were scattered throughout the room, layering the floor with a coat of debris, and all of it was centred around Harry's bed. The lid to his trunk had been flung back, while the others' remained untouched, and each of the drawers in his dresser were left hanging open, clothes spilling out.

"He must have been looking for something," Harry muttered to himself, bending down and picking up a sheet of paper that had got stuck to his shoe. It was the letter Ron had received from Bill.

"But what?" Ron asked, following behind Harry with wide eyes. "Can you see anything missing?" Harry scanned the area. It was such a mess there was no way to tell for sure.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We can look later," he decided, glancing at his watch. "We need to get ready or we won't get any breakfast."

"Right," Ron agreed, wandering over and picking up one of Harry's textbooks. "Potions. On today of all days," he muttered, shaking his head.

Classes that day had a tense atmosphere. Even Potions, where everyone was too scared of Professor Snape to dare do anything but what they were instructed, went by with less chatter than usual.

The whole school was in a state of shock about what had happened. With the Dusknoir guarding the school they had thought they were all safe but Black had proven once again that even the Dusknoir of Azkaban could not stop him.

Even the teachers seemed affected. Lupin looked awfully pale when he'd taken his class and Snape seemed even angrier than usual. What was more interesting was when they got down for dinner and sat next to each other at the staff table. Snape was glaring at Lupin with unconcealed venom.

"I wonder what Lupin has done to make Snape so mad?" Harry wondered as he watched them. It was obvious that Snape didn't like Lupin from the very first Pokémon Battling class but the level of animosity, at least coming from Snape, was incredible.

"Maybe Lupin said something about his hair," Ron said disinterestedly, poking at his food. "Who knows what Snape's mad about, the greasy old bat."

They ate in mostly silence after that until, as Harry was finishing off his pudding, Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Look," she muttered, pointing up to the staff table. Dumbledore had risen to his feet and was making his way around the side of the hall, heading for the exit. Remembering that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him Harry quickly got up, brushing away the crumbs of his meal, and followed after him.

"You make good time, Harry," Dumbledore commented lightly as Harry walked out the doors to the Great Hall. The elderly trainer had been waiting for him. "Come. Let us walk."

They started to climb the stairs in silence, Harry wanting to say something yet at the same time not sure what to say. In the end it was Dumbledore that broke the quiet.

"I dare say you've had a stressful twenty four hours," he said, not turning to look at him but instead continuing to walk on. "I trust you've had a good look at the state of your dorm room by now?" Harry nodded.

"I may be repeating myself here and so I will endeavour to make this quick," Dumbledore said after a moments pause. "It is clear to me, and I believe to you too, that Sirius Black has taken to targeting you."

Harry nodded again, though this time with a lump in his throat. The idea of being targeted, to have someone out for his blood and capable of breaking into Hogwarts, was terrifying.

"I need not stress just how much care you must take, even within the halls of Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius Black has but one goal, and men like him do not stop until they succeed in completing it."

"I'll be careful," Harry promised. "Professor Lupin said the same thing yesterday, before the attack. He said that if Sirius Black got past the Dusknoir once it would be a good idea to assume he could do it again."

Dumbledore nodded. "Wise words," he agreed. "And now, with that out of the way, I bid you goodnight. I trust you won't have a problem getting back to your dorm room from here."

Harry started. Without his noticing he and Dumbledore had walked right up to Gryffindor Tower and were standing at the door to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No sir," Harry agreed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well Harry, goodnight," he said cheerfully. "And good luck with the game on Saturday, not that I can take sides, of course." Harry grinned as Dumbledore walked off, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so, and walked into the common room.

There was hardly anyone there by the time Harry entered, most students still down in the Great Hall for dinner, and so Harry skipped the common room and headed straight up the stairs to the boys dormitory, thinking that it would be a good idea to make a start on clearing up his trashed belongings.

One thing Black had going for him was that he didn't appear to have been out to damage anything. Though his belongings were strewn throughout the room they remained mostly in the same condition they had been before. His books were left unmarked, his clothes rumbled but not ripped or stained. It just led Harry to the conclusion that this was no fit of rage. Sirius Black had been searching for something.

Harry nearly tripped as his foot bumped into something on the ground and he knelt down to pull the offending item out from under his bed and into the light. It was his photo album.

Harry frowned, surprised to find it open and, more suspiciously, hidden away. The rest of his books had been thrown carelessly away but the photo album appeared to have been treated with more care.

The picture on the page it was opened at was one of his parents wedding. His father was grinning, looking over at his new bride with wonder in his eyes. His mother was stunning, Harry could understand why his dad looked at her like he did. It seemed like she was the only thing in the world to him.

And there was another figure in the picture, standing off to the side and grinning in much the same way as James Potter was. He had dark hair, falling in waves around his face and his eyes sparkled with laughter. Something about that face was familiar to Harry, and with the familiarity came a sense of foreboding.

Harry dropped the album suddenly onto his bed and turned to his trunk, turfing out most of what he had just neatly stacked back in. He dug down until he found what he was looking for, an old newspaper he had thrown into his trunk as he prepared to leave the Leaky Cauldron on September the first.

Sirius Black stared out at him, his face gaunt, his eyes dead. His matted hair clung to his face and his long, bony fingers clasped at the bars of his cell.

There was no doubt about it now. Harry's brain put two and two together. He connected the man in the photo to the man in the paper and with the image of Sirius Black, standing unnoticed in Kings Cross Station, firmly in his brain. Harry gasped.

It couldn't be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just to let you know that I've started a poll on my profile page so I'd be very grateful if you could head over there and cast your vote.

I've had a lot of great suggestions for Pokemon that the Harry Potter characters could have in my next project and have narrowed them down a bit to a select few. If you suggested a Pokemon but don't find it on the poll then that will either be because I don't feel like they really suit the character, I've already given that Pokemon to another character, it is too similar to a Pokemon I've already assigned to the character or I've already chosen that Pokemon for that character.

Please do not hesitate to continue to send in suggestions. The current poll will be to fill the last two slots of Harry's team, although you can make as many choices as you like (provided you don't just select all of them). If you have an idea for a Pokemon you don't see in the poll that you think Harry should have then please let me know and I'll certainly consider it, although just because the Pokemon isn't there doesn't mean I haven't already decided Harry will get it.

So please take a few moments to cast your vote and I will see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	12. The Storm

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Harry wasn't given much time to process his revelation that Sirius Black had once known his parents. What with the fallout of Black's appearance in the castle and the rumours that he had been after Harry there was something that trumped all of that for Harry's attention.

Quidditch.

Gryffindor were due to play Slytherin that Saturday but as the week went on it appeared less and less likely. The gloomy weather that had started on Halloween had developed into high winds and pouring rain, not to mention dark clouds covering the sky. It was so bad that at Quidditch practice on Thursday Fred and George made a run for the changing rooms midway through, Harry hurrying after them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Wood roared as he found them in the changing room, sopping wet and shivering violently.

"It's madness out there, Oliver," George pointed out. "There's no way we can train in this." He had a point. Harry especially was having difficulties, Fletchinder's feathers getting absolutely soaked and leaving the young trainer to take a towel to try and dry the fire and flying type off by hand.

"We may have no choice," Wood argued. "If this weather holds up a couple more days we'll be playing in it on Saturday." Angelina, Alicia and Katie had made it into the changing room now, their long hair hanging in curtains around their faces.

"Surely they'll postpone the game if the weather's still like this, right?" Harry said. The rest of the team gave him doubtful looks.

"Hogwarts Quidditch matches don't get postponed," Fred told him. "They just play on whatever. But I agree, we can't play Slytherin in this."

Wood grumbled. "Well, you won't be playing Slytherin in this, that's for sure," he muttered.

"What?" Fred asked, amazed. "You're kicking me off the team?" But Wood was shaking his head.

"Don't be an idiot, Weasley," Wood told him, calming him down quickly. "I meant we're not going to be playing Slytherin at all this Saturday. I just spoke to Professor McGonagall."

"Why?" Harry asked. They had just told him games weren't postponed for the weather. The rest of the team seemed equally confused.

"We're playing Hufflepuff instead," Wood grumbled. "Apparently Flint kicked up a fuss about how his Seeker's arm is still injured and so they can't play."

"Bollocks!" Fred shouted. "It's not like he needs his arm, is it. The Pokémon's the one doing all the work, no offence Harry."

"His arm isn't even that bad," Harry argued, ignoring Fred's comment. "He's just milking it to try and get Hagrid into trouble."

"And now apparently to get his team out of playing on Saturday," George added with a frown.

"That's completely unfair," Alicia complained. "Two years ago we didn't get to postpone when Harry was in the Hospital Wing."

"I know that," Wood grumbled. "I tried it too but there's nothing doing. We're playing Hufflepuff instead so that means we need a new game plan. The Hufflepuffs are much better this year. They've got Cedric Diggory in as Captain and Seeker and he's good."

"Relax, Oliver, we've got this," Fred said coolly. "Trust me, we'll beat Hufflepuff."

"We better," Wood muttered. "This is my last chance at the cup. If we can't beat Hufflepuff…"

"We'll beat them," Angelina said confidently.

"We're all with you, Wood," Katie added.

"The cup's in the bag," said George.

Yet as the game drew closer Harry didn't feel anywhere near as confident. The wind and rain showed absolutely no signs of abating and were in fact getting worse, such that Wood admitted defeat and cancelled Friday's training session.

"Just relax, you'll be fine," Ron told him as he ate breakfast Saturday morning. Harry grunted. At that precise moment lightning flashed across the windows.

"Are we sure the match won't get called off?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Clearly the weather was concerning her.

"Wood said it won't happen," Harry told her. "We play in whatever conditions are out there, for better or worse."

"But you'll be fine," Ron assured him.

"The Hufflepuffs have to play in these conditions too," Hermione added.

That did little to comfort Harry as his gaze fell on the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting there, arm still in a sling, looking very pleased with himself. Harry scowled. If ever there was motivation to win this match it would be to rub it in the faces of the Slytherins.

The changing rooms were quite quiet as the team prepared for the game. The journey down to the Quidditch pitch had been a tiring enough experience to sap their energy and, though on the surface ready, the players felt exhausted.

"There is no way we can play in this," Fred said incredulously. The changing rooms had no windows but they could still hear the ferocious wind and every so often lightning would flash through the cracks in the door.

"Look on the bright side," Harry muttered dully. "Your Kecleon are going to have a field day. How are the Hufflepuffs supposed to see them if we can't." Fred grimaced in response but Wood took that as added motivation.

"That's the spirit, Harry," he said loudly, rising to his feet and facing his team. "Listen, I know this will be tough, but those Hufflepuffs can't deal with this."

"We can't deal with this," George pointed out. Wood ignored him.

"We play the way we know how to play and this game is in the bag," Wood told them. "We come out all guns blazing. We put the Hufflepuffs out of this before they even get started." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

The noise of the storm outside did nothing to describe the ferocity of the wind as the Gryffindor team were almost bent double trying to make it to the centre of the pitch. Heavy rain fell around them, biting painfully at their skin as the wind blew it down fiercely in horizontal sheets.

Madam Hooch seemed just as eager to get the game over with as she quickly ordered everyone into position and blew her whistle to start the game.

And that was all Harry knew about what was going on in the game for quite some time. The roar of the crowd was muffled and indistinct, the figures below nothing but indiscernible shadows flitting in and out of sight, and Lee Jordan's commentary came through in bits and pieces as the roar of the wind ebbed and flowed.

The only thing Harry could see with any sort of clarity was Cedric Diggory, standing directly across from him. A handsome boy, he nevertheless was like everyone else in looking absolutely miserable at the weather. Standing before him was his Pokémon, a Pidgeot. An unusually large Pokémon for a seeker, not quite so manoeuvrable, but in the current conditions Pidgeot's superior bulk was a huge advantage.

'Where's the snitch?' Harry thought as he shivered in the cold. From the snatches of commentary he could hear it seemed like the rest of the team were putting Wood's words into action, racking up a decent lead, but Harry knew it was all for nothing if he didn't get the snitch and, not insignificantly, they couldn't leave until the snitch was caught.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed, in which Harry wondered which cruel person had set the appearance of the snitch for so late, before the balloon holding the snitch made it's way into Harry's line of sight, swaying and buffeting around wildly as it did so.

Harry sent Fletchinder off immediately, hearing a muffled shout from the other end of the pitch as Cedric sent out Pidgeot.

Fletchinder was faster but the stormy weather proved decisive as a sudden updraft caught Fletchinder's wings, pulling the Pokémon backwards and giving Pidgeot the chance to take control of the snitch and turn.

But even Pidgeot's bulk could not stand up to the sheer ferocity of the wind and he was soon blown off course, the snitch falling from his beak.

"Quick Attack!" Harry shouted and somehow Fletchinder heard. He flew off like a rocket, streaking into the space between Pidgeot and the snitch and grabbing the ring out of the sky before circling back towards Harry.

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled in the sky. A single bolt dropped down towards the pitch and struck Fletchinder full force.

"Fletchinder!" Harry shouted in alarm but the words were whipped off his lips as the wind roared to life once more, sending his balloon flying and forcing Harry to hang on for dear life. On the field the wind had picked up Fletchinder's body and was tossing it around, Fletchinder unresponsive as he was thrown like a rag doll, hitting the stands with an almighty crack and crumbling down to the ground.

"Fletchinder!" Harry shouted again, desperately pulling on the lever that would take him to the ground. The wind was fighting him and the chain creaked dangerously, threatening to snap under the strain, but Harry was eventually close enough to the ground to jump, falling with a splatter into the mud and hurrying to get up and run to where he'd seen Fletchinder fall.

"Fletchinder! Fletchinder!" Harry shouted as he reached the Pokémon, sliding in the mud as he fell to his knees beside his Pokémon. Fletchinder looked defeated. He did not move. His body seemed to be smoking slightly, his limbs bent horribly out of shape, and Harry couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey shoved him to the side, an Audino by her side. The whole team had gathered round now, as had the Hufflepuffs, the game all but abandoned as they watched Madam Pomfrey check over Fletchinder, her face grim.

"We need a stretcher!" She said sharply to Audino who rushed away, returning within moments with an old fashioned stretcher which Madam Pomfrey very carefully lifted Fletchinder onto.

"To the Hospital Wing!" Pomfrey ordered and together the nurse and her Pokémon carried the stretcher bearing Fletchinder away, Harry hurrying behind her.

They moved through the castle faster than Harry ever had before, Madam Pomfrey and Audino masterfully managing the stairs as they rushed to the Hospital Wing, transferring Fletchinder to a bed with professional efficiency.

"Fletch," the bird Pokémon croaked and Harry rushed to his bedside.

"Fletchinder, you're okay," he said hurriedly, his voice loud and panicky. "Madam Pomfrey is looking after you. You'll be fine."

"Back!" Madam Pomfrey said strictly, pushing Harry away from the bed as she, Audino and Chansey, who had been waiting for them, converged on the Pokémon.

For fifteen minutes Harry stood there, having no clue as to what was going on. As Madam Pomfrey and her Pokémon worked he would occasionally get a glimpse of his Pokémon and each time his chest would tighten painfully at seeing his friend in such a state.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey seemed to start slowing down. Her actions were no longer taken with such haste and urgency and she seemed to be becoming slightly more relaxed.

"I'll be working on Fletchinder for some time," she informed Harry as she passed him to look in the supply cupboard. "You might be better finding someplace more comfortable and coming back later."

"I'm staying," Harry said immediately. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I thought you'd say that," she told him. "Take a seat, at least, and try not to do anything too rash." Footsteps were heard at that moment and Ron and Hermione appeared, panting heavily and looking drenched, Pikachu sat worriedly on Ron's shoulder. They immediately found Harry and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"How is he?" asked Ron.

Harry just looked on helplessly. He didn't know. Pikachu, sensing his anguish, climbed across from Ron's shoulder onto Harry's, nuzzling his cheek into Harry's. Harry raised a hand and petted the Pokémon gently, grateful for the distraction.

Ron and Hermione weren't the only visitors in the hours that followed. The Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived not long after, having changed out of their drenched uniform, to check on how Fletchinder was doing. Not one of them mentioned whether Fletchinder would be able to get back to training, for which Harry was grateful.

Others popped in over the course of the night and the days that followed. Neville, Dean and Seamus were regulars, as were Ginny, Luna and Colin. Cedric Diggory even came by to lend his support, something which Harry appreciated more than he could put into words. But Fletchinder didn't appear to be getting any better and eventually Harry was forced to start attending his classes again.

The reaction to what had happened during the game was incredible, and very varied. The match, having been called off by Dumbledore the moment Fletchinder was struck by lightning, had been called a tie, a result which satisfied no one.

For the Gryffindors the argument was that they were well in the lead by the time the game was stopped, the score almost a hundred points in their favour. The Hufflepuffs took the opposing view, arguing that, with Fletchinder out of the game, Cedric's Pidgeot was sure to catch the snitch, which would have won the game for Hufflepuff. Not surprisingly the Slytherins sided with the Hufflepuffs, wanting nothing more than for Gryffindor to lose. Since the game the Slytherins as a group, and Draco Malfoy in particular, had been unliveable, so incredibly smug at the outcome of the game they had successfully dodged, so much so that Professor Snape was forced to give Ron detention after he flung his potions text at Malfoy's head after one particularly nasty comment about Fletchinder.

The interesting thing was the way the Ravenclaws reacted to the game. While they would seem from the outside to be neutral they had, to a man, thrown their support behind the Hufflepuffs. The reason for this became clear a few weeks later when the Ravenclaw Quidditch team flattened Hufflepuff in a one sided match. Gryffindor were challengers to Ravenclaw's grip on the Quidditch Cup. Hufflepuff weren't.

Still Wood was adamant that the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw result was good news for Gryffindor, essentially putting Hufflepuff completely out of the running for the Quidditch Cup and leaving Gryffindor's fate in their own hands.

Not that they were in much of a position to take advantage of the situation. Despite the accident Wood continued with training as usual and Harry, without Fletchinder by his side, was given Wood's Pelipper to train with.

It was not a good fit. Pelipper was strong and powerful but he wasn't agile. Ever since the early days of Harry's first year Fletchinder had the drop on the bulky water and flying type and Harry knew that against Malfoy and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, Pelipper would not be up to the task.

Still they tried and Wood did his best to remain positive and upbeat despite the obvious drop in quality from his Seeker. That was until, one day after practice, Wood pulled Harry to the side and asked him about getting a new flying type.

It wasn't something Harry wanted to contemplate, Fletchinder was his Quidditch partner and was not so easily replaced, but he also knew where Wood was coming from. And now more than ever Harry wanted to help Wood achieve his dream of winning the Quidditch Cup, if for no other reason than to shove it to Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies.

And so, against his better judgement, Harry spent the next few weeks pouring over his copy of 'Aviation', the book of Quidditch related flying Pokémon that Ron had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. The idea was that he'd know which Pokémon he wanted by the next Hogsmeade visit so Ron and Hermione could send a mail order form when they visited the Quidditch shop in the village. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked as they sat down for breakfast the morning of the final Hogsmeade weekend of term, just a week before Christmas.

"Yeah, I just need more time," Harry muttered, though secretly thinking that wasn't the problem. Every time he thought of potentially buying a new flying type Pokémon his thoughts would turn to Fletchinder and he would see in his mind the picture of his loyal Pokémon crumpled in a heap on the muddy Quidditch pitch.

At this moment the daily post arrived and Harry was surprised to find a small Pidgey standing in front of him, looking inquisitively up into his face.

"You've got a letter," Hermione noted, pointing to the piece of paper rolled up and tied to Pidgey's leg.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked curiously between huge bites of sausages and eggs as Harry untied the letter and read.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said, a slight note of surprise in his voice. "He's inviting me to have tea with him."

"Weird," Ron commented, though looking unconcerned. Hermione, however, frowned.

"It is a bit weird, isn't it," she said, her tone hushed. "He seems awfully interested in you Harry."

"Course he is," Ron countered. "He's Harry Potter, it'd be weirder if he wasn't interested."

"I'm just saying that he seems to be going out of his way to give you a lot of attention," Hermione clarified. "It seems a bit much for a teacher."

"I'm not worried," Ron said. "He knew Harry's parents, I don't see why you're so surprised."

"That's what I'm worried about," Hermione said vehemently. "What if he's another Lockhart?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he is," he told her. "He seems genuine, and he hasn't asked me for anything." The biggest giveaway of Professor Lockhart's motives was his attempt to have Harry accompany him to a Ministry ball.

"Yet," Hermione pointed out but she let the matter drop.

"I'm not even sure I'll go visit him," Harry told her. "It is a bit weird to spend so much time with a teacher."

"Unless they're Hagrid," Ron interjected.

From then the topic moved to much less important matters, Harry wanting to know what Ron and Hermione were planning on doing when they were in Hogsmeade, until it came the time that they had to go, leaving Harry alone once more.

Contemplating Lupin's invitation Harry decided to give himself some more time to think about it and instead headed off to the Hospital Wing to check on Fletchinder. He was surprised when he was met at the door by Madam Pomfrey and was flat out refused entrance.

"You've been here too often," Madam Pomfrey told him firmly. "It's not healthy. You shouldn't be here, on a Hogsmeade weekend of all days."

"I don't have permission to go to Hogsmeade," Harry countered but Madam Pomfrey wagged her finger.

"Even so you shouldn't be spending all your time around here," she told him sternly. "It's not healthy. No, I'm ordering you to stay away from this part of the castle for the rest of the day." And she shut the door in his face.

Startled, and now with no idea what he was going to do with his time, Harry walked off, letting his feet guide him as he became lost in thought. Had he been spending too much time with Fletchinder? He felt like he wasn't spending enough but now he thought about it nearly all his free time was spent in the Hospital Wing. He'd broken curfew quite a few times coming back late.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, the sound of his name drawing him out of his thoughts and he looked up in surprise to find that his feet had taken him all the way up to Professor Lupin's classroom.

"Are you alright?" Professor Lupin asked, rising from his desk with a concerned look on his face. Glancing down Harry realised that Lupin was in the process of marking some essays.

"Eh, yeah," Harry stammered, embarrassment starting to seep in. "Yeah, sorry, I was just, lost in thought, and, eh, somehow ended up here." He felt his face go red. "I'll just go, you're obviously busy."

"Nonsense," Professor Lupin said immediately, ushering Harry in. "On the contrary I could quite use a break. Come in, have a seat."

Harry hesitated but realised he didn't really have a good excuse not to do as Lupin asked, particularly as he had been invited twice now.

"I'll put on some tea," Professor Lupin said genially, putting the kettle on. Harry noted that he already had a set of two tea cups sitting to the side, clearly in anticipation of Harry's arrival.

"Tell me, what's troubling you?" Lupin asked as the kettle came to the boil and he started to pour out two cups. "You were in quite a state when I saw you."

Harry hesitated, accepting his cup and lifting it to his lips. He hadn't got used to the taste of the British beverage yet but he could appreciate the heat of the water inside. It warmed him up slightly.

"I was just at the Hospital Wing," he told Lupin. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in, though. She said I'd been spending too much time around there and that it wasn't healthy."

"Hmm," Lupin said thoughtfully. "I'd say I'd have to agree," he commented, to Harry's surprise. "Ever since the accident there has been a noticeable decline in your standard of work. I know it must be difficult but you need to look after yourself too. Fletchinder would want that."

Harry swallowed. Hearing it put that way made him feel uncomfortable. Would Fletchinder think Harry was spending too much time with him? He would undoubtedly scold Harry for not trying harder in class and at Quidditch than he was now.

"How is Fletchinder?" Lupin asked gently, seeing Harry was lost in thought.

"He's getting better," Harry told him. "He doesn't look so… He looks better. But he's still bed bound. He can stand but Madam Pomfrey doesn't think he's ready to start walking around yet."

"And mentally?" Lupin asked. Harry glanced up at him. There was an understanding in Lupin's eyes.

"He's terrible," Harry admitted. "He loves to fly. It's everything to him. To be stuck in the Hospital Wing… To be literally unable to move his wings…" Harry shook his head. "It's torture."

Lupin nodded in understanding. "I imagine this must be incredibly difficult for you," he said. "Especially with the incident with Sirius Black on Halloween."

"You warned me he could get past the Dusknoir," Harry reminded him.

"I did not believe my warning would become pertinent quite so quickly," Professor Lupin admitted. "It is a miracle no one was hurt." Harry nodded, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Professor," he said. "Why do you think he attacked on Halloween?"

Professor Lupin looked surprised. "I thought that was obvious," he answered with a frown.

"But why Halloween?" Harry asked. "I mean, he must've known I'd be in the Great Hall. He went to Hogwarts, didn't he? So he must know about the Halloween feast."

"That is a valid point," Lupin admitted. "And one that's got all the teachers worried. The only thing I can think of is that Black is not quite sane anymore, and that the symbolism of it being Halloween, the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, overrode any remaining common sense."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. It was a fair enough idea, but it somehow jarred with Black's ability to slip past the Dusknoir undetected and the almost methodical way he had searched through Harry's possessions. Nothing had been stolen, but nearly everything had been touched.

Unbidden the picture of his parents wedding day swam to the surface of his mind.

"Professor," Harry said tentatively, half of him wanting to ask the question on the tip of his tongue the other half not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, Harry," Professor Lupin said conversationally. Harry paused.

"When I was repacking all my things I found my photo album under the bed," Harry told him. "It was open to a picture of my parents wedding day." Harry was studying Professor Lupin closely as he spoke and so he noticed when the battling professor stiffened. "There was a man in the picture," Harry continued, watching Lupin more closely than ever. Lupin's body almost seemed to be folding in on itself, his shoulders tight and tense, before it suddenly dropped, and Lupin let out a long sigh.

"I figured you would find out eventually," the professor said sadly, his fingers stroking the handle of his tea cup. "Ever since you showed me that photo album I knew it was only a matter of time."

Harry gulped. "So that was him?" he asked, hardly able to believe it. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The thing you've got to understand about Sirius Black is that no one suspected him of turning to the dark side, not until the moment he did," Lupin told him. "He came from a traditionally dark family, true, but he had regularly thumbed his nose at his relatives. He got sorted into Gryffindor when his family had been Slytherin for generations, he took Muggle Studies simply because his parents thought muggles were beneath them, and he joined the resistance against Voldemort the moment he left school, fighting against his own relatives."

"But something changed," Harry said.

"I suppose so," Professor Lupin said heavily. "Although what it was we'll never know. He betrayed us all that night, and your parents paid the price."

"Why?" Harry asked. "If he was their friend…?"

"Some things are never found, Harry," Lupin said sadly. "I promise you I don't know the answer. Had you suggested this would happen fifteen years ago I would have laughed. Sirius and James were like brothers, we all were but them especially. We formed a little group while we were at school and even had our own nicknames."

"Nicknames?"

"We were called the Marauders," Lupin told him. "I believe it was Professor McGonagall who unwittingly coined the name and it stuck. We had individual nicknames too, we used them almost as often as our given names."

"What were they?" Harry asked.

"I was Moony," Professor Lupin told him. "As you might guess that is a reference to my Lunatone. Sirius Black was named Padfoot, because of his Mightyena. James was Prongs. And there was a fourth member of our group, Peter Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail because of his Raticate's especially long and unwieldy tail."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked. "Peter Pettigrew? Where is he now?"

"The same place as James and Lily," Lupin said sadly. "When your parents went into hiding very few knew where they were. I myself was on a mission at the time and the information was too sensitive to be sent by mail. But Sirius knew, and so did Peter, and when Voldemort found Lily and James, and you, Peter knew it must have been Sirius who told him. He tracked him down, confronted him, and even went so far as to battle with him."

"He lost, didn't he," Harry said. Lupin nodded.

"Peter was a good man but he wasn't particularly strong, or talented, and Sirius was," Lupin said. "His Swampert was one of the most powerful Pokémon at Hogwarts by the time he was a fifth year. It was his starter, you see, and naturally very strong. Swampert made easy work out of Peter, and in the destruction caused by his attacks twelve innocent bystanders were killed, along with Peter, of course."

"I've heard of that," Harry said. "That was what Black was arrested for."

"And that's what cost Swampert his life," Lupin added.

"His life?!" Harry gasped.

"He was deemed too dangerous and was put down," Lupin said. "It's hard to blame them for their decision, given the circumstances, but I still struggle with it. It's hard to reconcile the Swampert that killed all those people with the Mudkip I met all those years ago."

"I'm sorry," Harry told him. And he was. It was clearly an incredible burden on the man to have such fond memories of people and Pokémon that turned out to be killers. Harry tried to imagine how he'd feel if Ron and Hermione turned out to be one of Voldemort's Death Eaters but the whole idea was just too ridiculous.

Harry left not long after, Professor Lupin's story still ringing in his ears as he wandered the empty hallways. He had learned more in the last hour than he had ever expected and he wasn't sure if it was for the best. It was a horrible thing to think about, that his father had trusted his eventual betrayer, but surely it was better to be informed.

Lost in his thoughts and looking for something to ground him Harry headed back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to see him.

"I told you to take some time away," she said crossly.

"Please, I just want you to check on Pikachu," Harry lied. Truthfully Pikachu hadn't had any problems since being released into Harry's care but Madam Pomfrey couldn't know that. She eyed him suspiciously before her instincts as a matron eventually took over.

"Oh, fine," she sighed. "But don't think I don't know exactly what you're doing young man. You can stay for as long as it takes me to check over Pikachu and then you are out, you hear?"

Harry nodded hastily, just glad to have been finally let in, and quickly walked over to Fletchinder's bed, placing Pikachu down on the one next to it so he could stay with both Pokémon at once. Madam Pomfrey made quick work of checking over the young Pokémon, sticking a thermometer in his mouth and then testing the sparks that sprung from his cheeks before straightening up and giving a satisfied nod.

"Pikachu is in perfect health, Mr Potter," she said clearly. "All signs of malnourishment have faded and a regular diet should be all that is needed to keep it that way."

"That's excellent," Harry said with a smile. Fletchinder gave Pikachu a small noise of congratulations from where he was perched, sightly unsteadily, on the end of his bed.

"Indeed, but that does raise into question where we go from here," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Originally the idea was to return Pikachu to his forest home once he was healthy enough and able to fend for himself," Madam Pomfrey explained. "However, I doubt Pikachu would find it easy to return to the wild, not after such a long time living with a trainer."

"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey fixed him with a firm look.

"You have done a good job raising Pikachu these last few months," she told him. "And Pikachu has certainly taken a liking to you. I would suggest that, if Pikachu is okay with it, that you catch him and add him to your team."

"You mean it?" Harry asked. Pikachu was looking up hopefully, head swinging between Harry and Madam Pomfrey. "What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly, rushing over to the end of his bed and nodding eagerly. Harry smiled, loving the Pokémon's enthusiasm, but a small noise from his right caught him short.

"What about you, Fletchinder?" Harry asked, turning to the Pokémon who looked up in surprise. "Pikachu will be part of our team if I catch him. I want your opinion on this."

Fletchinder looked into Harry's eyes and Harry could see the struggle within them. His Pokémon was proud by nature and being unable to do anything, not even walk, was a terrible blow to his ego.

"I'm not replacing you, Fletchinder," Harry promised. "I want Pikachu to be your teammate. Right now you just need to work on getting better and then when you do we can all be together. You, me, Pikachu, and Charmeleon. We'll be a team."

Harry hoped Fletchinder understood the sincerity in his voice, understood how Harry cared for him more than just his Quidditch Pokémon but as his friend. Because Harry could never replace Fletchinder, just as he couldn't ever replace Charmeleon. They weren't just his Pokémon. They were his family.

Something in what Harry was thinking seemed to show for the uncertainty in Fletchinder's eyes started to clear. He gave a short, sharp nod and Harry smiled.

"So what do you say, Pikachu?" Harry asked, holding out an empty Pokéball. Pikachu showed no hesitation. He scampered forward and pressed his tiny paw against the small, circular button. The Pokéball sprang open and a beam of red light engulfed Pikachu and sucked him inside. The Pokéball gave a tiny shake then lay still, giving a soft ping.

"Well, that was lovely," Madam Pomfrey said, surprising Harry by dabbing a tear from the corner of her eye. "You should be getting down to the Great Hall now, Mr Potter, it's almost time for dinner."

"Great," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were probably already back. "I'll see you later, Fletchinder," Harry promised, stroking the flying type's head before pausing, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"Can I visit Fletchinder tomorrow?" he asked politely. Madam Pomfrey considered him carefully.

"Not until after lunch," she said finally. "And don't push it."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, glad, at least, that this part of his life was on the mend.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for this chapter thanks for reading.

Thanks also for those of you who have taken the time to vote in the poll currently on my profile page. I'll be keeping it up for about a week or so longer so if you haven't voted already there's still time. Once that's finished I'll move onto a poll asking which Pokemon you think Ron and Hermione should have so stay tuned.

Goodbye for now and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	13. A Christmas Present

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Christmas came quickly to Hogwarts. One minute Harry was saying farewell to Fletchinder in the Hospital Wing the next the entire school emptied and the grounds became covered in snow.

Barely anyone chose to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, especially the Christmas ones where students were usually desperate to celebrate with their families. That meant that Harry and Ron had the dorm room all to themselves as they woke up Christmas morning to find presents at the end of their beds.

"Merry Christmas," Ron said gleefully, tearing into his pile of parcels. "Another jumper from mum, no doubt. Yup, and Maroon too. I swear she does this just to torture me."

Harry had received a Weasley jumper too as Molly Weasley seemed to have decided that he might as well be part of the family, having given him a jumper on his very first Christmas at Hogwarts. This year the jumper was a Gryffindor scarlet, with a proud Entei emblazoned on the front, which Harry immediately pulled on over his pyjamas.

Harry opened Ron's present next, surprised to find it to be very small. He was less surprised when he opened it and discovered it to be a PFG figure.

"I got it in a booster pack while I was in Hogsmeade," Ron told him as Harry admired the tiny Pikachu figurine. "I figured it would be the perfect gift, what with you catching Pikachu and everything. And look, it's got both gold and purple attacks."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, holding the figure up so that Pikachu could study it. "I guess all I need now are Charmeleon and Fletchinder pieces."

"I don't know about Fletchinder, I haven't seen that piece," Ron said. "But you can definitely get a Charmeleon." As he said this the door to their dorm opened and Hermione walked in, flanked by Noctowl and Crookshanks.

"Merry Christmas," she beamed at them, holding a small pile of gifts she'd received in her arms.

"Merry Christmas," Harry replied. "Thanks for the gift," he added, holding up the book on electric type Pokémon Hermione had got him.

"You too," Hermione said. Harry had gotten her some Pokémon food that Hagrid assured him was perfect for normal type Pokémon. "And Ron, thank you for the book. Although I do think it would have been better suited as a gift for Harry." She held out the book and Harry squinted to see the title. 'Pokémon Duel: Beginners Guide to PFG'.

"I don't even have a deck," Hermione pointed out.

"But you'll get one," Ron said anxiously. "Then you and Harry can play against each other and I might actually get a challenge out of you." Since the start of the year Ron had challenged nearly every member of Gryffindor House to a game of PFG, and had beaten them all.

"I thought you were going to ask Lupin for a rematch," Harry said with a grin.

"I will, but I need to practice," Ron said stubbornly. "I'm not losing again."

At that moment Crookshanks, who had been staring intently at a snoozing Scabbers, leapt forwards.

"Crookshanks! No!" Hermione shouted as Scabbers shot away, throwing himself inside Ron's pyjama top. Ron looked on, wide eyed, as Crookshanks eyed him up, preparing to pounce.

"Char!" Charmeleon stepped forward, standing in the way of the Purugly and displaying his claws threateningly. Wartortle also stepped forward, ready to defend the Rattata, and Noctowl fluttered down to stand between them. Crookshanks listened for a second as Noctowl hooted before turning away, walking off uncaringly out the open door of the boys' dormitory.

"Sorry," Hermione said weakly. "It's been so long since Crookshanks has gone after Scabbers I thought he'd gotten used to him."

"That's one weird Purugly if you ask me," Ron said, coaxing Scabbers out from inside his shirt. "Hey there, Scabbers. Look, it's gone. You're alright." Scabbers still looked fearful, twitching in Ron's grip. "Do you want to go into your Pokéball?" Ron asked. Scabbers nodded frantically. Harry hadn't seen the Rattata so active in the whole time he'd known him.

"I thought Scabbers was getting better too," Ron said as he returned the Pokémon. "He didn't seem so unhappy lately."

"He does still seem very thin," Hermione said. "And it's not like he gets much exercise." Ron looked down at the Pokéball sadly.

"Maybe we should head down to breakfast," Harry suggested.

"I think it's more like lunch now," Hermione commented.

"Either way we should probably catch up with Crookshanks before he goes AWOL again," Ron pointed out. It was a valid concern. In the last few months Crookshanks had on many occasions gone randomly wandering off and often couldn't be found for hours at a time, leading to a very stressed out Hermione.

As it turned out it took them nearly fifteen minutes to track down the Purugly, Hermione eventually finding him in the sixth year's boys' dorm, for some bizarre reason. Thankfully the Gryffindor sixth year boys had all gone home for the holidays so there were no awkward explanations to be made.

The trek down to the Great Hall was done in the company of their Pokémon for a change, with the exception of Scabbers, who still refused to leave his Pokéball, and Crookshanks, who seemed to have no interest in going anywhere with them, and they soon reached the Great Hall and joined the Gryffindor table where there was seated no one but the four remaining Weasleys.

"Ahoy!" Fred called cheerfully down the table at them as they walked into the hall. "At last they've arrived."

"We were worried you'd miss lunch altogether," George said.

"But then we realised Ron was with you so that seemed unlikely," Fred finished. "Good look for you Harry, loving the Weasley pride." This statement was said a little louder than the rest as Fred looked meaningfully down the table to where Percy was sitting, separate from his siblings.

"What's Percy doing over there?" Ron asked.

"Being a right prat, that's what," George told him. "Said the only reason he stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas was so he could study for his S.P.A.s and give Dumbledore some support as Head Boy." S.P.A.s, or Specialist Pokémon Assessments, were the examinations seventh year Hogwarts students took before finally leaving the school for good.

"Prat," Ron agreed. From down the table Harry could see Percy's ears going red. It was a habit, shared by all the Weasleys as far as he could tell, that told you when they were embarrassed or angry, or, as was usually the case, both.

The meal went on as usual, the remaining Weasley siblings laying on a constant stream of teasing and jokes such that the conversation never stopped. The table itself still seemed busy, despite the lack of students, and that was because Fred, George and Ginny had followed Harry, Ron and Hermione's lead and let out their Pokémon, meaning the Gryffindor table was just as loud and excitable as always.

Harry was having a great time and so he was surprised when the conversation abruptly stopped as the sound of beating wings drew everyone's attention. A Pokémon, a large one at that, had just flown through one of the Great Hall's windows. It swooped around the perimeter of the room before diving down causing the Gryffindors to scramble backwards as the Pokémon landed on the table with a loud thump right in front of Harry.

On closer inspection, as the Pokémon turned its sharp, angular head to face him, Harry saw that the winged Pokémon wasn't actually _that_ big. Its skin was pale, a constant grey tone except for the underside of the Pokémon's wings, which were more of a purple hew.

Harry turned his Pokédex on it.

"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon," the Pokédex told him. "A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw like fangs."

"Eh," Ron said nervously, looking between the Pokédex in Harry's hand to the Aerodactyl that stood before him. "Should we do something?"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl called, causing Ron to jump, before it held out its leg. Gripped in its sharp-taloned foot was a Pokéball.

"Is this for me?" Harry asked uncertainly. Aerodactyl nodded.

Hesitantly, keeping in mind what his Pokédex had told him about the prehistoric Pokémon, Harry reached out his hand and released the Pokéball from Aerodactyl's grip. As Aerodactyl let go the Pokéball suddenly opened, except no Pokémon appeared from inside. Instead there was a small scrap of paper, slightly stained, resting inside. On the paper was a short message.

 _Dear Harry_ , it read.

 _I have heard that your Fletchinder suffered a tragic accident during your last Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and that he would not be able to play when you face off against Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I would like to offer the services of my Aerodactyl instead. He is strong, a very capable flier, and is deeply motivated to help you. If you accept him as my gift then you will find you will be able to recall him with this Pokéball._

 _Yours with the best of wishes, your Quidditch fanatic friend._

"What does it say?" Ron asked, peering over Harry's shoulder. Harry handed him the note to read. As he did so his eyes grew wide.

"What?" he muttered. "This guy is just giving you his Aerodactyl?"

"What's this?" Hermione asked sharply. Harry quickly explained what the note said for her and the three remaining Weasleys who were eagerly listening in.

"So someone sent you this Aerodactyl just so you can play Quidditch with it," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Fantastic," George said.

"Awesome," Fred agreed.

"Wicked," added Ginny.

"No, it's not," Hermione sad crossly. "It's highly suspicious. Who would just send someone one of their Pokémon?"

"Someone who wants Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup," Fred said enthusiastically. "Maybe Wood called in a favour. Come on Harry, lets see how this guy flies." With the encouragement of the rest of the Weasleys Harry agreed, leading them all, as well as their Pokémon, out onto the snowy grounds where Aerodactyl spread his wings wide and soared into the air.

"Wicked," Fred said. "He's perfect. I mean, after Fletchinder of course," he added quickly.

"A very handy back up," George agreed.

"He does seem to know a lot of powerful moves," Hermione said, reading from her Pokédex as she pointed it up at Aerodactyl. She didn't necessarily sound like she thought that was a good thing.

They spent maybe ten minutes standing outside watching as Aerodactyl swooped through the air, easily outpacing Noctowl, Volbeat and Illumise as they tried to test him, before they realised it was simply too cold to be out in the snow and decided to return to the castle. Waiting for them in the Entrance Hall was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter," she said briskly, not wasting any time. "I see you've come into possession of an Aerodactyl. Did you perhaps order it, or rather have Mr Weasley and Ms Granger order it when they were at Hogsmeade?" Harry shook his head. McGonagall did not look surprised.

"I saw there was a letter that came with this gift," McGonagall said. "May I read it?" She held out a hand and Harry knew this wasn't a request but an order to hand over the letter. He quickly rummaged around in his pockets until he found it, handing it over.

McGonagall read the letter carefully, her face giving away no indications as to what she was thinking. Then she read it again. She read it for a third time before finally looking up and facing the waiting students.

"I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate Aerodactyl until further notice," she said briskly.

"What!?" Ron, Fred and George gasped. "Why!?"

"It is highly suspicious for any student to be sent a Pokémon by an anonymous sender," McGonagall said quickly. "What is even more suspicious is when the student in question is Harry Potter and at the moment of the incident there is a dangerous criminal on the loose."

"You think it was Sirius Black?" Hermione asked, sounding as though she had come to that conclusion herself.

"It is entirely possible," McGonagall said. "It has happened in the past that people have sent Pokémon to their enemies with the intent of causing them harm. In this case it may be a trojan horse, using the guise of helping Mr Potter with his Quidditch woes to catch him when he is most vulnerable."

Professor McGonagall favoured them all with a stern look. "I plan to put Aerodactyl through extensive personality tests. If I can determine that Aerodactyl means no harm I will happily return him to you. However, the safety of my students comes first." She held out her hand. "If you would be so kind as to pass over Aerodactyl's Pokéball," she said. Harry hesitated.

On the one hand he understood everything that McGonagall was saying and, based on what he'd heard about Sirius Black, Harry wouldn't doubt that he'd try such a tactic like that. But on the other hand Aerodactyl didn't seem so dangerous anymore. In fact, at this very moment he was giving Harry what could only be described as a pleading look. Clearly whatever motivation it had to stay with Harry was strong, and that ultimately made up his mind.

"Okay," he said, handing the Pokéball over to a squawk of protest from Aerodactyl, which was comically mirrored by Ron, Fred and George. "If you don't mean me any harm it'll be fine," Harry promised. "But I can't just trust you. I don't even know you."

"Very well reasoned, Mr Potter," McGonagall said approvingly. "And for what it's worth, so far Aerodactyl's behaviour does not match up with that of a violent disposition. As Head of Gryffindor House I am hopeful I can return him to you in time for our next match. It has been much too long since the Quidditch Cup has been in my office, I really quite miss it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks for reading this chapter. I would just like to take this moment to address a couple of things from the last few chapters.

First, yes, Hermione only has two Pokemon but that doesn't mean she's getting the short end of anything. Once the series is finished Harry, Ron and Hermione will each have a full team of six Pokemon so the fact Hermione has two now means she's got lots still to come. Specifically there is a pretty big Hermione centric plot in the fourth book so Hermione fans should keep an eye out for that.

Second, I'd just like to say that the Marauder's nicknames did not come from their starter Pokemon. If you remember Remus had an Aron to start and Sirius a Mudkip. In this story I imagine the whole 'Marauder' tag didn't really come about for a couple of years and the nicknames actually referenced the Pokemon the group caught then, which I would imagine would be the Pokemon they caught for their third year projects. So Remus caught a Lunatone (Moony), Sirius a Poochyena (Padfoot) and Peter a Rattata (Wormtail).

Finally, I'd like to address the challenge that there's not much happening outside of cannon. This is by design. The whole premise of this project is the idea that the same story is being told with magic removed and Pokemon substituted in. For the most parts things will stay the same and differences will be driven by the differences between the Pokemon substitute and the magic it is replacing. This will get more obvious as the story progresses as everything has a knock on effect but so far there's already been some telling changes/omissions. Riddle's Diary did not make an appearance, which has a big influence on the last two books.

Before I leave I just want to say thank you to everyone who has voted in the poll on my profile. I'm going to be closing the poll on Tuesday, just before the next chapter goes up, so if you want to vote make sure you do so by then and I'll share the results when posting the next chapter.

That's all from me. I'll see you soon in the next chapter.


	14. The Battle Chamber

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The remainder of the Christmas break passed by somewhat awkwardly. Ron, who had been appalled at the very idea of Aerodactyl being taken away, didn't miss an opportunity to remind Harry how cool it would be to fly an Aerodactyl in his next Quidditch match, not to mention the look on Malfoy's face when they went head to head with him and his Murkrow.

Hermione, on the other hand, was quite supportive of Harry's decision and made sure to make a point of saying so whenever Ron brought up the subject. This consequently led to many arguments between the two, which were not helped by the fact that Crookshanks seemed to have got it back in his head that Scabbers was to be his next meal. It only took a few incidents, one in which Ron's head collided with the stone castle wall, for Hermione and Ron to agree to never have Scabbers and Crookshanks out of their Pokéballs at the same time.

In between all the arguing and fighting, both Pokémon and human, the trio filled their time playing games and enjoying the relative freedom of being the only ones in Gryffindor Tower. In particular Harry and Ron played numerous games of PFG, Harry glad to try out his brand new piece and Ron finally starting to realise the limits to the number of times Harry was willing to lose in a single day.

The Pikachu piece that Ron had acquired for Harry wasn't just a good reflection of Harry's current Pokémon, it was also really useful and quite obviously Harry's strongest piece when he switched it in at the expense of the Rattata figure. Harry thought he was starting to get the hang of it now, lasting much longer on average than he used to and once even coming close to winning, though Ron quickly saw off the danger.

Their time playing PFG was brought short as the rest of the school returned and classes were all set to begin once more, with an extra added incentive to be excited about them for the third year students.

Each of them had caught a new Pokémon now and they were all ready to start working with them. The first class in which they got to do this was Pokémon Battling with Professor Lupin.

Waiting for the class to begin Harry looked around the classroom at the various Pokémon that people had caught, Pikachu sitting on the desk before him. On his right Torkoal was standing on Ron's desk, looking around nervously at the packed classroom, while on his left Crookshanks was curled up on Hermione's desk, fast asleep. Elsewhere Harry could make out Neville's Oshawott, running around excitedly within the small confines of the top of Neville's desk, Dean's new Bouffalant, the massive bull like Pokémon standing passively by Dean's side, and Seamus's Hawlucha, the Pokémon that he'd got teased mercilessly for catching owing to its extreme likeness to Professor Lockhart's partner Pokémon, striking poses and trying its best to look impressive for any Pokémon or person that looked its way.

Though he couldn't see all the Pokémon their presence was no less felt. Sitting in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione Parvati and Lavender were squealing and giggling, fawning over the two Pokémon that they'd caught, for Lavender a Pachirisu, for Parvati a Dratini, and from the back of the class Harry could clearly hear Malfoy's loud boasting.

"Father caught me my Pokémon since my arm was just too savaged by that brute for me to do so myself," Malfoy said loudly, clearly trying to get as many people to hear as possible. "It's for the best, if it had been up to the school I'd have been saddled with some mediocre Pokémon, like some other people in this class." Even though Harry couldn't see Malfoy he just knew he was looking at him as he said this.

At that moment Professor Lupin walked into the classroom and gestured for everyone to quiet down.

"Settle down everyone, let's get things going," Lupin said genially, motioning for quiet. "I know you are all very excited for what I have in store for you. And you should be. Now you just need to follow me. Single file, if you please, so we can all get in."

Lupin walked over to a door in the side of the classroom, one that Harry had never seen opened, and pulled the handle, motioning for those sitting at the front to follow him through.

The room beyond was enormous, easily matching the size of the Great Hall and Harry wondered how he had never noticed it before. The room was completely empty, with white chalk outlines on the ground representing battlefields the only addition to the room. The ceiling was at least another story above them and along one wall was a line of doors, each clearly leading out into the corridor outside the Pokémon Battling classroom. Along the other side were a serious of huge windows, flooding the whole hall with natural light.

"Every Monday from now until the end of term I will ask for you to join me in this room," Professor Lupin told them. "This is the battle chamber and it will be where you and your chosen Pokémon will be able to practice your battle tactics and strategies against your fellow students."

The whole room buzzed with excitement. Even Malfoy couldn't hide the fact that he was enthralled by the prospect.

"For many Pokémon the best way to understand them is through forming a bond in battle," Lupin told them. "This is where that bond will be formed and be warned, this will be part of your exam come June. You should all take this opportunity to learn, and grow. You hurt only yourself by fooling around in my class."

Professor Lupin's class wasn't the only one to give focus to the individual Pokémon that the students were paired with. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick both made certain to remind them that their final exam would be based firmly off of the Pokémon they were working with and Hagrid, fresh off a tough winter in the forest, happily announced that each lesson from now on would be focused on one of the Pokémon that the students had caught. He also made a second announcement, this one privately to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Over Christmas the Board of Governors had met to determine Hagrid's fate and they had decided, much to their relief, that Hagrid was not to be blamed for Malfoy's accident.

Nevertheless Harry's enthusiasm about the new subject material in class was curbed by the reminder of the Quidditch season restarting.

No more than a fortnight after returning to the school Hogwarts held its first Quidditch match of the new term, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Slytherin won, though narrowly, and from watching the game Harry could see that both houses would be a challenge in Gryffindor's quest for the cup.

This led Harry to Professor McGonagall's office.

"No, Mr Potter, you can't have him back yet," Professor McGonagall told him sternly. "I have not had enough time to properly examine and test Aerodactyl yet."

"Our next match is in two weeks," Harry pointed out, slightly desperately.

"And I will do my best to have Aerodactyl thoroughly checked out before then," McGonagall assured him. "Meanwhile it would be wise to have a back up option, just in case."

That back up option was Wood's Pelipper, which Harry continued to train with at each of their practice sessions, but it was clear to Harry that Pelipper wouldn't be able to match up with either Malfoy or Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Wood was in agreement.

"I'll talk to McGonagall," he promised as Harry told him about McGonagall's refusal to hand over Aerodactyl. "She wants to win this as much as we do. Imagine, an Aerodactyl on our team."

Harry wasn't so sure Wood would have any better luck convincing McGonagall than Harry had, and his doubts were proven well founded when a disgruntled Wood told the team that he was cancelling the night's Quidditch practice due to landing himself in detention. Evidently he'd argued a bit too much.

Despite the threat of detention looming over him Harry continued to ask McGonagall for updates on Aerodactyl at any opportunity, stopping her after every Physiology lesson and even going out of his way to catch her in the corridors.

The answer was always the same.

"Not yet, Potter," she would say. "And please stop badgering me."

That all changed on Thursday morning, a mere two days before the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, when Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay back after class.

"Well, you've got what you wanted," she said as Harry walked up to her desk.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Aerodactyl is yours to command," McGonagall told him, holding out the Pokéball containing the ancient Pokémon. "I have done every test I can think of and so have my colleagues and we have concluded that Aerodactyl brings no risk to your safety. It seems you've got a very dedicated fan somewhere, Potter."

Harry couldn't believe it. Neither could Wood as he stood out on the Quidditch pitch, watching as Aerodactyl swooped past Pelipper, snatching up the Snitch with ease and blowing right past the water Pokémon to bring it home.

"Brilliant," he said. "We're winning that match. Mark my words."

The atmosphere leading up to the game was electric. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were still in the race for the cup, meaning that neither of them could afford to lose to the other. Ravenclaw had already played the other two houses, and their loss to Slytherin meant that they needed to win to stay in contention. Meanwhile Gryffindor knew that they had to beat Ravenclaw to set up a winner takes all showdown with Slytherin at the end of the year.

"Welcome to the match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan belted out into the megaphone for the whole stadium to hear. "Here come our teams and as expected there are no changes in personnel, which means that Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, must have a new Pokémon after his Fletchinder was grievously injured in the last match. Lets wait and see what it is."

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch instructed as Wood and the Ravenclaw captain, an older boy named Roger Davis, met in the centre and shook. "Now everyone in position. On my whistle. Three, two, one!"

And the game was on.

"And we're off and immediately we get to see some strong attacking play from Gryffindor but more importantly, look what Potter has!" A muffled rumble went round the stands as the students looked up to where Aerodactyl was perched before Harry.

"An Aerodactyl, unbelievable!" Lee yelled. "An ancient, rare Pokémon, these rock and flying types are known for their power and aggression. Ravenclaw have their work cut out today!"

Tuning out Lee's commentary, which, with some heavy prompting from Professor McGonagall, had finally turned to what was happening on the pitch, Harry looked across at his opposite number.

Cho Chang was a pretty girl, one year above Harry, and her Pokémon of choice was the equally pretty Swellow. But Harry knew looks could be deceiving. He'd seen that Swellow in motion and it was fast, agile, and powerful. The battle with Malfoy's Murkrow had been incredible, a real spectacle, and Swellow had been unlucky to end up on the losing side.

Meanwhile the match raged on below.

"Gryffindor in possession! Hitmonlee, crowded out, back to Hitmontop, over to Lopunny - No, wait! A dummy! Back to Hitmonlee and he's through… Goal! Fifty to twenty Gryffindor!"

The trio of Hitmonlee, Hitmontop and Lopunny were proving their ability and teamwork like never before, seemingly spurred on by the boost of having Aerodactyl in their side, not to mention the fantastic weather conditions they were playing in. Ravenclaw were no mugs, known for having one of the best Chaser lineups in Hogwarts, but they were struggling to live with the Gryffindors' dynamic energy and determination.

Of course it was all for nothing if Harry couldn't capture the Snitch. He looked at Aerodactyl.

"Aeee?" Aerodactyl asked questioningly, tilting his head. Harry forced a smile and gave the Pokémon an encouraging nod. Deep down, however, he felt out of place. It felt weird to be standing where he was and not having Fletchinder out there with him.

The Snitch was taking it's time to make an appearance, though no one seemed to mind as the battle below was so intense. However, when the Snitch did finally appear a loud roar rose from the stands and Harry and Cho immediately sent forth their Pokémon.

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Harry shouted, pointing to the Snitch. Aerodactyl took off with a mighty flap of his wings, soaring towards the golden ring, but Swellow was quicker. Swellow plucked the ring neatly from it's harness and turned to fly back to its trainer.

"Use Stone Edge!" Harry called quickly, determined to get a shot in before Swellow got too far away. Aerodactyl responded with fervour, sending a hail of sharp rocks flying towards Swellow, who quickly dived to avoid the attack, allowing Aerodactyl to get closer.

"Use Scary Face, Aerodactyl!" Harry called. From across the field Harry could hear Cho giving her Pokémon some hurried commands but it proved fruitless as Aerodactyl dropped into Swellow's path and fixed the bird Pokémon with a steely glare.

Swellow recoiled in shock, dropping the snitch in the process, letting it fall towards the ground.

"Catch that snitch!" Harry shouted, hearing the same command coming from the other end of the field as the two Pokémon dropped into dives, flying full pelt towards the ground. But despite the Scary Face Swellow was still quicker.

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted in alarm as a long pink object flittered into its line of sight. It tried to pull up and dodge but was too slow and the pink appendage wrapped itself firmly around Swellow's talon, pulling the Pokémon to the ground. It was joined by a second pink appendage and it was at this point that Harry realised that what he was seeing were Kecleon's tongues.

"Get the snitch!" Harry shouted to Aerodactyl, who had pulled up in shock after seeing what had happened to Swellow. A look of determination burned in Aerodactyl's eye and he let out a battle cry as he swooped down, landing on the ground where he clasped the snitch in his claws.

A sudden blast of water caught Aerodactyl in the face and the prehistoric Pokémon jumped into the air, flapping his wings erratically in shock. One of the Ravenclaw Beaters, a Croconaw, was closing in.

"Get into the air, Aerodactyl!" Harry called and Aerodactyl heeded, soaring off and causing the second Hydro Pump to fly harmlessly past him. Soon he was high up in the air and out of reach, but in the time it had taken for him to recover Swellow had fought back and now the two Pokémon faced off again in the sky.

"Get back to me!" Harry instructed but it wasn't that easy. Everywhere Aerodactyl turned Swellow followed, swooping around the larger and more cumbersome Pokémon and looking for any opportunity to snatch the snitch away, adeptly dodging Aerodactyl's snapping Crunch attacks and his powerful Iron Tail. Aerodactyl, meanwhile, was making little progress in getting to Harry's side of the pitch and was obviously tiring. Sooner or later Swellow was going to get hold of the snitch and Harry knew he needed to come up with a plan, and now.

"Aerodactyl!" Harry called, getting the Pokémon's attention. "Use your Giga Impact towards me!" Aerodactyl looked confused, but nodded. Swellow, flying in for another attack, flinched back as it was struck by the energy that formed around Aerodactyl and the prehistoric Pokémon saw its chance.

"My word, can you believe this!?" Lee Jordan was yelling, the whole stadium watching the duel in the sky. "Aerodactyl is using Giga Impact right at Harry Potter! Is this genius, or madness!?"

Harry ignored everything as Aerodactyl thundered towards him. The power in the attack was immense, Harry hadn't expected it to be quite so strong, but so far everything was going to plan. As Aerodactyl came close he braced himself.

Aerodactyl shot past, the displaced air causing Harry's balloon to jerk violently, almost throwing Harry off. He clung to the side for dear life, hoping against hope his plan had worked and as his balloon finally stabilised Harry looked down to the pole beneath him. There, glinting in the sunlight, was the Golden Snitch.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

As I mentioned in the last chapter the poll for which Pokemon Harry should get in my upcoming project is now closed. The top picks were Absol and Decidueye with 11 votes each, Charizard with 10, Gengar with 9, Feraligatr with 8 and Rampardos with 7. Nidoking and Heracross weren't popular choices and were only selected 3 and 2 times respectively. Thank you to everyone who voted and I hope you'll be willing to vote again in my next poll which is up now.

This poll is to see which Pokemon you think Ron should get in my upcoming project. I only have one space left open so there are fewer choices on offer, the choices being: Gliscor, Golem, Hawlucha, Incineroar and Torterra. Again you can vote for as many as you like provided you don't vote for all of them. I'll leave this poll up for about the same length of time I did for Harry and then after that there will be a third poll, this time for Hermione's Pokemon.

In the meantime I hope you're enjoying the story and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	15. The Phantom Menace

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The celebrations that night in Gryffindor Tower were extraordinary. The whole house stayed up for hours after they would normally have gone to bed, elated by the victory. At one point Fred and George had disappeared from the festivities and reappeared laden with bottles of the popular Pokémon drink Butterbeer, which they assured Hermione was non-alcoholic. Even so the warm buzz it gave kept alive the high spirited party atmosphere until Professor McGonagall eventually had to shut the party down, telling them all that, as exciting as the game had been, it was time to rest.

It took a good fifteen minutes for McGonagall to be able convince everyone to go up, the real hard core partiers showing a reluctance to finish the night, but eventually everyone was safely tucked away in their beds and fast asleep. With all the excitement it had been an exhausting day.

Harry blinked as he felt something soft flick his nose. He blinked a couple more times as his eyes got used to the darkness of the dormitory and looked down at the culprit. Pikachu was curled up beside him and as he slept his ears kept twitching from some dream he was having. Harry smiled.

"Aero?" Harry glanced up as he heard the sound of Aerodactyl, still getting used to having the prehistoric Pokémon in the dormitory, wondering what was going on.

"Shhh," a voice replied and Harry froze. He didn't recognise that voice. It was low and gruff, a man's voice to be sure. Ever so slowly Harry stretched out his fingers to the hangings around his bed and, equally slowly, started to pull them back, inch by inch, until he could peek out.

A man stood there. A tall man with a load of thick matted black hair.

It was Sirius Black.

Black had yet to notice Harry. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking around as though he was searching for something. Whatever it was he seemed to suspect that he'd found it, staring intently at some unseen space.

Harry shifted, trying to see what he was looking at. The mattress creaked. Harry froze.

Black had turned immediately at the noise and before Harry could hide himself Black looked his way and their eyes locked. For a split second nothing happened. Harry stared at Black and Black stared right back looking, unusually, surprised.

"Char!" Charmeleon leapt forward, breaking the stillness, and Black bolted.

"Charmeleon! Wait!" Harry shouted as Charmeleon went haring after Black. He didn't listen, running straight through the open dorm door.

"Charmeleon!" Harry shouted again, extracting himself from his sheets, dislodging Pikachu from his bed. The rest of the inhabitants of the dorm were being woken by the commotion too, the Pokémon all looking after Charmeleon as if torn on whether to follow him or not.

Harry was not. He ran from his bed, still in his pyjamas, and charged out the door at a sprint, desperate to catch up with his Pokémon.

"Charmeleon! Stop!" Harry shouted as he came bundling down the staircase, not caring that he was likely waking up the entire house with his yelling. He briefly caught sight of Charmeleon, still in full pursuit, and hared after him.

"Char-me-le-on!" Charmeleon growled as he ran, Harry struggling to catch up with his speedy Pokémon. Charmeleon, meanwhile, was gaining on Black. As he whipped around a corner Harry caught a brief glimpse of Black at the other end before he disappeared from sight, Charmeleon only a few steps behind him, and he sped up, desperate to catch his Pokémon before anything happened.

He was brought to an abrupt halt as he turned the corner and found Charmeleon standing before him, looking confused and worried. Sirius Black had disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Harry questioned, wondering how Black could have given Charmeleon the slip. He'd have had only moments out of Charmeleon's line of sight. The whole situation filled Harry with unease and he focused intently to see if he could hear something, certain Black must not have gone far, but he couldn't hear anything over the blood pounding in his head.

"Harry!" The soft rumble of feet clapping against the solid stone floor alerted Harry to the arrival of his dorm mates, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus each looking equally as ruffled and confused by what was happening.

"Mate, what's going on?" Ron asked as they caught up with him, their Pokémon all gathering round. Pikachu and Aerodactyl quickly hurried through to stand by Harry's side.

"Yeah mate, it's bloody two in the morning," Seamus grumbled, not looking the least bit pleased.

"Seems an unusual way to bring back the party," Dean agreed, not quite as grouchy as Seamus. Meanwhile Charmeleon was having his problems with Aerodactyl.

"Charm! Charm-me-le-on, Charm!" Charmeleon ranted angrily, looking quite enraged, as Aerodactyl stood before him with his ears drooped in what looked like guilt. Pikachu was looking between the two Pokémon in complete confusion.

"Charmeleon, stop," Harry told his starter Pokémon, stepping in as Charmeleon took a threatening step forward. "It's not Aerodactyl's fault."

"Char! Charm-meleon, Char!" Charmeleon protested angrily, jabbing his claws accusingly at his fellow Pokémon.

"It's not his fault," Harry argued, getting a decent idea of Charmeleon's complaints. "He doesn't know all about me yet, he's only been with us a few days." But Charmeleon would not be appeased.

"Just what is going on here?" A hard voice spoke from behind them and the five boys turned around to find Professor McGonagall, dressed in a tartan dressing gown, standing over them, looking positively irate.

"I thought I made myself clear that the party was over," she said sharply. "Why the five of you are out here of all places …"

"Professor, Sirius Black was in our dorm," Harry said hurriedly. Everyone gasped.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall repeated. "You better be telling the truth here. This is hardly something to joke about."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear," Harry told her. Charmeleon nodded vigorously, taking a break in his remonstrations of Aerodactyl, and Aerodactyl nodded too, causing Charmeleon to glare at him.

"And you chased him?" McGonagall asked in disbelief as Harry told her what had happened. "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"Charmeleon chased him," Harry told her. "I just chased Charmeleon."

McGonagall scrutinised him for a moment, staring down from over her glasses, before giving a nod.

"Very well," she said, straightening up to her full height. "The five of you shall return immediately to your common room. I will escort you. It seems another search of the castle is in order."

By the time they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room most of the house had woken up and were waiting to hear what had happened. At the mention of Sirius Black a ripple went around the room and everyone started to whisper to each other.

McGonagall left soon after, leaving behind her Liepard to guard the entrance to the common room. Meanwhile Harry found himself the centre of attention as his house mates gathered round to hear the full tale of what had happened.

No one slept that night, not even after Professor McGonagall returned and confirmed that, once again, Sirius Black had disappeared. There was an unsaid belief in the idea of safety in numbers and no one wanted to leave the security of the rest of their house.

How quickly the mood had changed.

Over the next few days Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, would wonder over why the events of that night had happened. For there was one thing that really confused them. If Black was after Harry, in revenge for the defeat of his master, then why did he run as soon as he was spotted. He'd had the perfect opportunity.

They had no answer to this, Ron eventually concluding that he must be completely mad and unable to think clearly about anything. That didn't exactly mesh well with Black's seemingly unstoppable ability to get past the Dusknoir but it was the best suggestion they could come up with.

To add to the drama and mystery of that night Scabbers, Ron's old, fat, sleepy Rattata, had gone missing. At first Ron had pointed the finger of blame at Crookshanks, but there seemed no way for the Purugly to have got to the old rat Pokémon so he turned his accusations instead to Sirius Black. This, however, was ludicrous. Even ignoring the fact that Black had no reason to steal Scabbers Harry was certain that the famous mass murderer had left the dorm room empty handed.

Hermione eventually voiced the opinion that he'd run off, scared by the events of the night and fearing for his safety. Given Scabbers's nature, that seemed most likely, and it did provide the ray of hope that Scabbers would return, or perhaps be found, once he calmed down.

What wasn't calming down was the tension between Charmeleon and Aerodactyl. Admittedly the tension was completely one sided. Charmeleon, despite whatever Harry told him, was adamant that Aerodactyl was to blame for Sirius Black's ability to sneak into their dorm. While Harry recognised that Aerodactyl had failed to raise the alarm he also noted that it was entirely possible that Aerodactyl had never even heard of Sirius Black, or for that matter heard why he, Harry, was so famous.

Charmeleon wasn't to be convinced and so Harry was forced to keep the two Pokémon apart, never releasing more than one at a time from their Pokéballs, including keeping Aerodactyl in his Pokéball over night, by Charmeleon's demand.

Harry couldn't quite understand why Charmeleon had taken such a bad attitude towards his newest teammate, but he did have some suspicions. Charmeleon was loyal, proven by the fact that he had chased Black out of Gryffindor Tower with no thought for his own safety, and Harry suspected that the fire type felt Harry was replacing Fletchinder with Aerodactyl. He tried to talk to Charmeleon about it, and it did seem to help, but still Charmeleon refused to trust his new teammate.

Not that Harry had much time to devote to fixing the issue. No sooner had the furore about Sirius Black's latest appearance died down than the Easter holidays began and with it exam revision.

Harry had felt he put a lot of work in while studying for his first and second year exams, while acknowledging that he didn't work nearly as hard as Hermione, but he quickly learned they'd had it easy the last two years, and it would only get worse. Each and every professor, even Professors Trelawney and Hagrid, were piling up the homework to levels unmatched by anything they had been given before. Harry and Ron often found themselves exhausted and at their wits end, but Hermione had a more positive outlook.

"This isn't really that much compared to what Percy is doing," she'd say. "He's got his S.P.A.s, and they're really difficult."

Needless to say Harry and Ron were not looking forward to their seventh year exams.

While things were difficult for Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the third years, they were doubly difficult for Harry. The Quidditch season was in full swing.

Wood might as well not have noticed that Sirius Black had once again broken into Gryffindor Tower, such was his attitude at practice. He did not let up one bit, driving them harder than ever before, and there was no doubt why.

In the week before the Easter holidays were due to start Slytherin flattened Hufflepuff, winning by an enormous margin and setting up a title decider with Gryffindor in the very last game of the season. If Gryffindor won against Slytherin they won the cup. If they did not, the cup would belong to Slytherin.

Harry had experienced the buildup to the Gryffindor-Slytherin match twice before and knew what to expect, but the added importance of the game raised the tension to unprecedented levels. Wood had even gone so far as to warn his players not to use their Quidditch Pokémon in battle for fear of sabotage, a wise precaution as Slytherin were known for their dirty tactics.

Harry wasn't too worried though. Ever since the win over Ravenclaw he had been practicing relentlessly with Aerodactyl and they were getting better and better as a team. Added to that was the fact that Aerodactyl was unbelievably strong, able to beat Wood's Pelipper one on one in a regular battle, not just on the Quidditch pitch.

However, just under two weeks before the game something happened to put doubt in Harry's mind.

It was a Monday, a good day for the third year students. This was because of Professor Lupin's practical sessions. They were a massive hit, the students really enjoying working with their new Pokémon against their classmates. Pikachu, it turned out, was a natural. A week after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match a battle tournament was held, a repeat of the event that had proven so popular on Valentine's day the year before, this time run by Professor Lupin and Professor Snape, and Pikachu put on a show.

He was matched up with Ernie McMillan and his Grovyle, and was hugely impressive in defeating the speedy grass type. What was more impressive was that Grovyle was Ernie's starter Pokémon, which meant they'd been training together for longer, probably, than Pikachu had been alive.

Pikachu had proven himself equally in Lupin's classes. Last week he dominated Lavender Brown's Pachirisu and the week before he had struck a serious blow to Seamus's Hawlucha's pride, taking the flying and fighting type Pokémon out in less than a minute. Pikachu clearly loved to battle.

If only everyone's Pokémon were so keen.

"Harry, Ron, have you seen Crookshanks?" Hermione asked worriedly as they gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room to head to class. They shook their heads. Hermione huffed.

"He's gone again," she complained, throwing her hands in the air. "I honestly just don't understand that Pokémon."

Over the last few weeks Crookshanks had been disappearing more and more often, for longer stretches of time, and none of Harry, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else they asked, could figure out why. The only positive to take from the sudden and random disappearances was that he always came back, eventually.

"He'll be back," Ron assured her. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"I guess," Hermione sighed, joining them as they walked towards the door of the common room. "I just really wanted to try battling with him today." So far Crookshanks had steadfastly refused to engage in battle, much to Hermione's despair.

"I'm still getting over the fact that Ron was telling you we'll be late for class," Harry commented, grinning as Ron looked almost embarrassed. "I mean, I get it, Lupin's lessons are awesome, it's just weird, you know."

"Crookshanks!"

The Purugly, having suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor, turned his head at his name and gave what could only be described as an annoyed expression as Hermione hurried up to him.

"Where have you been?" she admonished the Pokémon. "My, why do you keep doing this Crookshanks?"

"There's something funny about that Pokémon," Ron murmured to Harry as Hermione continued to fuss over Crookshanks. Harry was inclined to agree, he had never met a Pokémon with as little enthusiasm, for anything, as Hermione's Purugly.

"Let's get to class," Harry said in lieu of a response and the three of them, running slightly behind, hurried to the classroom, where they found the rest of the year waiting for them.

"Harry, why don't you battle with Hermione today," Lupin suggested as he went around pairing people up. "I see you have Purugly with you Hermione, is there any chance he'll be willing to battle?"

"Maybe," Hermione said doubtfully. Crookshanks looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.

Meanwhile Ron was trying to persuade his Torkoal to come out of his shell.

"Are you sure you're not up for battling?" Ron asked, sounding as though he knew the answer but hoping he was wrong. Torkoal poked his head out just enough to give it an emphatic shake.

"What about if you battle a grass type?" Ron suggested hopefully. To his delight Torkoal hesitantly poked his head out.

"That's great, Torkoal," he said excitedly, getting a small noise of agreement for his Pokémon. "Look, Neville has his Ivysaur," he said, pointing to where the boy and his grass type were battling. "You can battle him."

Torkoal poked his head out and turned to look at the Pokémon and, unfortunately, at that very moment Ivysaur struck Parvati's Dratini with a powerful Vine Whip. Torkoal quickly retreated into his shell, his whole body rattling from the speed with which he withdrew his limbs. Ron sighed heavily.

"At least your Pokémon likes you," Hermione told him, holding her hands on her hips as she looked down at Crookshanks. "Watch this. Crookshanks, use Fury Swipes on Pikachu."

And surprisingly he did.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he flinched back from the attack. Crookshanks had struck so quickly he hadn't had the opportunity to try and dodge.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Harry shouted, suddenly realising that he was in a real battle.

"Dodge, Crookshanks!" Hermione called, a note of excitement in her voice as Crookshanks actually listened to her command. He leapt over the bolt of lightning Pikachu had fired and, without any instructions, slammed into Pikachu with a ferocious Body Slam attack.

"Pikachu!" Harry cried in surprise, having never anticipated Crookshanks's impressive speed and power. Pikachu had curled up in a ball, cowering away from Crookshanks as the Purugly stood over him.

"I think we should stop that there," Lupin suggested lightly, stepping in between the two Pokémon. Pikachu looked relieved, crawling disappointedly back to Harry, ears pressed against his head. Crookshanks, meanwhile, stood stoically. Despite his actions he had shown no hint of emotion the entire time.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Harry asked gently, cradling the Pokémon in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione apologised profusely. "I had no idea Crookshanks was so strong."

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, checking over Pikachu. "He's not really hurt. I guess you're just not used to battling stronger Pokémon yet, huh."

"Pika," Pikachu admitted sadly.

"There's no shame in it," Lupin assured them. "Pikachu is such a young Pokémon, it is normal for them to react badly to being hit by powerful attacks."

"I guess we'll just have to practice more," Harry suggested, cradling Pikachu and lifting him up to his shoulder.

"It might be a good idea for Pikachu to watch a battle between stronger Pokémon," Lupin suggested. "That way he'll be able to see how they react to getting hit."

"That's a great idea," Harry agreed, reaching for his Pokéball. "Go, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon appeared, battle ready, and immediately sized up his opponent. Crookshanks looked at him with his steady, unimpressed stare, and then turned away.

"What?" Harry said, Charmeleon similarly looking aghast as Crookshanks turned around on the spot and curled up into a ball. He was fast asleep.

"I guess Purugly is a very particular battler," Lupin suggested, sounding quite amused as he watched the confused expression of his students. "Some Pokémon can be like that."

"I don't think there are any Pokémon quite like that," Ron suggested, giving Crookshanks a doubtful look. Lupin chuckled.

"Perhaps you would be willing to battle Harry," Lupin suggested. Immediately Torkoal, who had been tentatively emerging from his shell, shrunk back in. Ron, however, wasn't even looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Arcanine would like a battle," Ron said excitedly, pulling out a Pokéball. He was interrupted, however, by a disturbance at the other end of the room.

Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle were mid battle, and it was obvious who would win. Malfoy's Murkrow swooped through the air, firing off attacks at his leisure as Goyle's Vullaby ran around, desperately dodging the attacks. It almost seemed as though Malfoy was playing with it.

"Hmm," Lupin said, frowning at the battling Pokémon, and Harry wondered if he had had the same thought. "Mr Malfoy!"

He was cut short though as a truly astonishing thing happened. Murkrow, pulling up in preparation of another attack, suddenly started to glow, stopping Lupin dead in his tracks. He started to grow, larger and larger, to many times his side, filling out in all directions until the light suddenly faded and the new Pokémon soared through the air in his place.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex.

"Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon. Becoming active at night, it is known to swarm with numerous Murkrow in tow."

Murkrow had evolved and now there was a Honchkrow in his place, and Harry suddenly felt doubts about the upcoming Quidditch match. Honchkrow looked strong, his talons sharp, and even as he flew around the room Harry could tell he was an even better flier than before.

Malfoy was watching his Pokémon with a smirk, before he looked down. His eyes met Harry's and Harry knew what that meant. He was coming for him.

* * *

A/N: Hello, thanks for reading. Just a quick reminder that I've got a poll up on my profile page about which Pokemon Ron should get in my next project. I've already had several votes made so thank you to those who have already voted. I'll be keeping this poll open for about a week and then it'll be the turn of Hermione.

Until next time.


	16. The Quidditch Final

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The morning of the match the excitement reached fever pitch. For one day everything was forgotten. Every exam to revise for and every assignment to complete faded into the background as the whole school focused solely on the match.

Harry found himself in the centre of the storm. Walking down to breakfast he found himself in the midst of a band of rowdy Gryffindors, his dorm mates especially surrounding him and accompanying him down to the Great Hall as a sort of guard. Attempts by the Slytherins to unseat the Gryffindor players had escalated wildly and the Gryffindor students were taking no chances when it came to their prize seeker.

As Harry reached the Entrance Hall he found himself facing none other than Draco Malfoy, coming up from the dungeons at the exact same moment. He, too, was surrounded by his house mates, who jeered loudly when they saw their Gryffindor counterparts. Malfoy simply smirked.

"Scared Potter?" he called over. Behind him Crabbe and Goyle, flanking him like bodyguards, cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Harry did feel nervous but he'd never let Malfoy know that. Instead he gave a snort.

"Of you?" he replied. "Never."

The encounter might have escalated if it weren't for the arrival of Professor Flitwick, hardly noticeable in amongst the mass of students, who hurried them into the Great Hall anxiously, where Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"You've got this," Ron told him, cuffing his shoulder. "You and Aerodactyl are going to cream them."

Harry nodded absently, picking at his food. Despite his bravado earlier his nerves still remained. Honchkrow, having evolved, was an entirely new challenge for Harry to face and what was worse was that he was a complete unknown. Harry had not caught even a glimpse of the large flying and dark type since he evolved but he had heard Malfoy was practising relentlessly.

Meanwhile Aerodactyl was still a work in progress. He was powerful, that was undeniable, but he had clearly never played Seeker before in his life. Also, Harry had only had a couple of months working with him and so had not quite got the connection he needed to be confident. Now more than ever he wished he had Fletchinder by his side.

Wood called the team together not long after, leading them out of the Great Hall to inspect the pitch before playing. As they left the Gryffindors cheered.

The conditions were wonderful. It was an incredible contrast to the game against Hufflepuff. The sun was shining, there wasn't a clown in the sky, and there was just the tiniest hint of a breeze. Perfect conditions for a Quidditch match.

Even though these observations were self-evident they still spent a good fifteen minutes out on the pitch before Wood, seemingly satisfied, directed his team to the changing rooms.

They got ready in silence, each nursing their own nerves, while outside they heard the stands fill up with students, chattering excitedly in anticipation. The whole school would be out for this. This was much more than just a simple Quidditch match.

Five minutes before the game was due to start, Wood turned to them.

"This is it," he said, without preamble. "This is what it's all about. The last game. My last game." He took a deep breath.

"We win," he told them, not a trace of doubt in his voice. "There is no alternative. We go out there and we win. We're going to bring that cup back to Gryffindor. Let's go."

The Gryffindor team walked out into the blinding sunlight to a roar of noise. As Harry's eyes got used to the brightness of the midday sun he saw that three quarters of the stands were covered in red and gold banners. Somewhere out there Harry could hear Charmeleon's cry over the roar of voices and Harry took heart from it.

The Slytherins were making themselves known too. The quarter of the stands where they were sat was filled with green and silver and while the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered their arrival the Slytherins were doing their best to drown them out with boos.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch instructed and Wood stepped forward to meet Marcus Flint, fellow seventh year student, and grasped his hand. They held their ground for a brief moment, each doing their best to crush their opponent's fingers, before they let go. It was personal between those two. For years they had been rivals and this was their final match.

"Everyone in position," Hooch called out as the Pokémon were released. "Three. Two. One!" And the game had begun.

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Lee Jordan shouted as the cheers died down enough for him to be heard. "This is the big one, it's winner takes all and it seems both sides are avoiding taking risks, naming unchanged teams! Of course there is a slight difference as Malfoy has evolved his Murkrow! Honchkrow appears powerful but will the loss of speed hurt him!"

The Slytherins booed at Lee's remarks, though the noise was quickly drowned out as Lopunny sprung forward and blasted the Quaffle through the Slytherin hoops, scoring the first points of the game for Gryffindor.

Harry, however, was doubting whether Lee's assertions would hold up. Looking across at Honchkrow, perched in front of Malfoy, he certainly didn't look the most streamlined Pokémon, but then again neither had Murkrow and he had been deceptively fast. Harry doubted he had much of an edge, if any, when it came to speed, and could only wonder as to how powerful Honchkrow had become.

"Oh, that was a close one!" Lee commented, watching the match below. "Lopunny did well to avoid that reckless dive by Vigoroth and kept possession too, now with Hitmontop!"

The game was being played at a frenetic pace, each and every Pokémon fully motivated to win. Madam Hooch was doing her best to allow the game to flow, not wanting to blow up on too many niggly fouls, but eventually the sound of her whistle became more common.

"Another penalty, this time for Slytherin!" Lee called as Madam Hooch blew her whistle for the third time in less than a minute. "Hitmonlee penalised for a kick! Seemed soft to me but who am I to judge! And Vigoroth puts it away, Slytherin now trail forty to fifty!"

The game remained tight and tense and it soon became apparent that there was little difference in the skill and ability of the Chasers, Beaters and Keepers as the two sides traded blows like a pair of heavyweight boxers, neither allowing the other the opportunity to pull too far ahead.

And the Snitch remained unseen.

The scores rose steadily, first crossing the fifty mark, and then a hundred, and soon more and more people were turning their attention skywards to the Seekers, neither of whom had made a move since the start of the game. The atmosphere was tense, the crowd no longer making any noise as the only sounds heard were the grunt of the Pokémon's exertions and the sharp blast of the whistle.

"Easy," Harry muttered as Aerodactyl shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He was clearly impatient, the Snitch had never been held back for so long, but Harry knew that impatience would be a death blow for them.

"And Lopunny to Hitmontop, back to Lopunny, goal," Lee announced, his voice no longer holding the same verve and passion it had at the start of the match. "That's the match tied again at one seventy apiece. Now when is that damn Snitch going to appear?"

Professor McGonagall, supervising the commentary, moved to reprimand Lee for his language but her response was drowned out as a balloon, the Snitch balloon, appeared above the stands and, as one, the crowd roared with excitement.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Harry said quickly, sending his Pokémon off. Across the way Honchkrow was streaking straight for the Snitch too, indeed moving quicker than it appeared he should be able to. It was going to be tight.

"Honchkrow, Ominous Wind!" Malfoy's command caught Harry off guard, and so too with Aerodactyl. The attack, which Harry was sure Murkrow had never learned, struck the rock and flying type and buffeted the unsuspecting Pokémon backwards with a sudden fierce gale.

"Get the snitch!" Malfoy commanded and immediately Harry knew he had to respond fast.

"Stone Edge, Aerodactyl!" Harry called. Aerodactyl righted himself quickly, made of stronger stuff than Malfoy's attack, and fired his Stone Edge towards Honchkrow as he made the short distance to the balloon.

It came a fraction too late. Honchkrow, surprisingly nimble, plucked the Snitch from its hook and swerved, dodging the rocks. Fortunately Aerodactyl had remembered his training and as Honchkrow made to return to his trainer he found his opponent blocking his path.

What followed was a battle for the ages. Aerodactyl and Honchkrow, two powerful and versatile Pokémon, engaged in heated battle high above the ground and all those gathered in the stands. Neither Pokémon gave an inch, not flinching when hit and dishing out as much as they received as they remained locked in their conflict.

From his perch across the field Harry felt nervous. Aerodactyl was doing well, he was clearly made for battle, but at the same time he wasn't a Seeker. His aim was to beat the opponent, to knock them out, but Harry's was to get the Snitch and return it safely, and he felt as though he were fighting his Pokémon's natural instincts as he commanded him repeatedly to stay between Honchkrow and Malfoy.

"What a battle!" Lee was yelling over the cheers of the crowd. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here! Honchkrow has retrieved the Snitch but he's making little to no headway as Aerodactyl continues to block his path! How long can we remain in this stalemate! Something must give!"

Harry was thinking the same thing, and it worried him immensely. It only took a moments hesitation, a tiny slip up, and Honchkrow would be through. He had to intervene.

"Aerodactyl, use Giga Impact!" Harry called. It was risky, Giga Impact left the attacker with limited mobility immediately after, but if it made contact it could be just what was needed. Aerodactyl responded enthusiastically, as though waiting to be fully unleashed, and charged for Honchkrow. Energy surrounded him, beautiful, but deadly, as he launched his attack.

He missed.

"And Honchkrow is through!" Lee shouted, sounding frantic. "Aerodactyl's attack is dodged and Honchkrow is clear! Is this it! What's this!?" Two streams of silver energy flew through the air and collided with Honchkrow, stopping him just ten feet short from his goal. "The Weasley twins' Kecleon have butted in with a double Ancient Power attack! Yes!" Lee Jordan cheered, abandoning all pretences of impartiality. "This game is still on and Aerodactyl has caught up!"

"Iron Tail, Aerodactyl!" Harry called, determined not to let this opportunity slip. Aerodactyl roared his response, twisting in the air to slam his tail into the side of Honchkrow's jaw, knocking the Snitch loose.

"Catch it!" Malfoy ordered, looking furious.

"Stop him, Aerodactyl!" Harry responded and Aerodactyl did. Ignoring the snitch completely Aerodactyl threw himself at his opponent, wrapping his clawed hands and feet around Honchkrow before the Pokémon could head on after the snitch. Together every eye in the stadium watched the snitch fall to the ground.

Then there was chaos.

"Unbelievable! It's bedlam!" Lee shouted as the entire stadium rose to their feet to see what was going on. "The snitch has fallen! I can't see it! It's there, it's got to be!"

But it was impossible to tell where. The Chasers, having all but exhausted themselves throughout the rest of the game, burst into life, throwing themselves bodily on the snitch to try and protect it from their opponents. Madam Hooch was blowing fiercely on her whistle, trying desperately to get the Chasers to stop.

"Clear the area! I said, clear the area!" She shouted, loud enough for the whole stadium to hear. Amazingly, considering their burning passion and desire to win, the Pokémon briefly backed off, perhaps feeling a guilt about their lack of sportsmanship. Malfoy took quick advantage.

"Honchkrow, get it!" Honchkrow dived, his path now clear and only one thought on his mind.

"Kecleon, grab it!" The call came from Fred or George, Harry couldn't tell which, but it was obeyed and not a moment too soon. The Kecleon flicked out his incredible tongue and wrapped it around the snitch, yanking it away just as Honchkrow made to grab it. The move was highly illegal, but Gryffindor didn't care. Penalties meant nothing now, it was all about the snitch.

At Harry's command Aerodactyl went after the snitch and immediately the temporary ceasefire ended as the Slytherin Vigoroth threw themselves at the flying and rock type while the Gryffindor players reacted too, throwing their bodies in the way to give Aerodactyl a path to the snitch.

Through all the chaos and confusion Aerodactyl swooped, the pitch having turned into an all out war-zone with any sense of rules and tactics abandoned. He veered hard right to avoid a blast of Honchkrow's Dark Pulse, following several feet behind, and narrowly avoided a swipe from Flint's Slaking, the giant Pokémon taking out two of his own teammates in his attempt to thwart the Gryffindor Seeker.

Up, down, around, Aerodactyl flew one way and then the other as the chaos around him opened and closed pathways onward. But then he broke through and the snitch was sitting before him.

"To me, Aerodactyl!" Harry shouted and Aerodactyl let out a victorious cry as he grasped the snitch and launched himself upwards, barreling straight through an opposing Vigoroth who dared to try and stop him. Honchkrow was following, closing the distance quickly. A Dark Pulse flew by, then a Night Shade which clipped his wing and lost the Pokémon a few precious feet, but he continued, his mind set, his goal in sight. Onwards Aerodactyl flew, the goal getting closer and closer while behind him Honchkrow's wings beat louder and faster, his attacks blasting out wildly and dangerously. He was so close…

"He's done it!" Lee's cry was deafening, his voice reverberating around the packed stands with hardly contained excitement. "Aerodactyl has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win the cup! Gryffindor win the cup!"

The crowd roared their approval, yelling and screaming in triumph as Aerodactyl swooped over the pitch, screeching a victory cry for all to hear.

The crowd was spilling out onto the pitch now, red and gold clad figures rushing to their team, shouting and screaming and even crying as they embraced them and yelled their support. It was a sight to behold.

As Harry finally descended to join the rest of the students he was immediately found by Wood, who lifted him bodily out of the balloon and engulfed him in an enormous bear hug, crying uncontrollably and yelling incoherently into his ear.

He soon let Harry go and turned to Aerodactyl, throwing himself onto the fearsome Pokémon and crushing the life out of him as the rest of the team surrounded Harry, each looking and sounding just as overjoyed and euphoric as Harry did.

Soon they were joined by Ron and Hermione.

"You did it, mate!" Ron yelled, having to raise his voice to be heard over the din. "You bloody did it!"

"We've got a surprise for you!" Hermione shouted, beaming at him. "Just follow us!" Harry did, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team as they waded through the crowd towards the outer edge of the pitch.

The first thing Harry noticed was Hagrid, standing tall amongst the red and gold clad supporters, unashamedly crying into his custom made Gryffindor scarf. Beside him was Professor McGonagall, looking equally as emotional, dabbing tears from her eyes, and Professor Lupin, who was smiling broadly. And beside them was Madam Pomfrey, and on her arm…

"Fletchinder!" Harry shouted happily. Fletchinder chirped back, jumping from Madam Pomfrey's arm and flapping his wings fiercely to cross the distance between them, alighting on Harry's outstretched arm. "Fletchinder, you flew! That's brilliant!"

Fletchinder let out a coo, rubbing his head against Harry's outstretched hand, before turning his gaze to Aerodactyl, standing by Harry's side. On Harry's other side stood Charmeleon, having watched the game, and who, for now, was not causing any trouble.

Fletchinder inclined his head towards the rock and flying type, showing him his gratitude, and Aerodactyl returned the gesture.

The scene was broken as Colin Creevey, equipped with his prized camera, ran up to them.

"Pictures, Harry. Pictures," he said excitedly, holding the camera up to his eyes.

"Sure thing, Colin," Harry grinned, looking at his Pokémon. "I want both of you in this," he told them. "Without either of you we wouldn't have won."

"Ready, Harry?" Colin asked excitedly, practically dancing on the spot.

"Ready," Harry told him, kneeling down beside Aerodactyl, holding Fletchinder aloft on his arm.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for another chapter, thank you very much for reading.

First thing's first I want to address an issue brought up about Murkrow's evolution. It was rightly pointed out that Murkrow needs a Dusk Stone to evolve but if you'll remember back to the second book where Ron's Growlithe evolved I explained it there. In this story I am working on the basis that Pokemon can evolve without the stone (or trades, etc) but that the evolution can be forced without a Pokemon having gained the right experience by the use of the evolution method of the games. There are a couple of Pokemon I already know of that will be using these methods to evolve later in the series so keep a look out. In the meantime time you should keep reading with the thought that any Pokemon with the ability to evolve can even if the method for evolution in the games isn't used.

I'd also like to take a moment to thank people for voting in the poll for which Pokemon Ron should get in my next project. If you haven't voted yet there is still time. I plan to close the poll just before I upload on Friday and from then a new poll will be up asking what Pokemon you think Hermione should get. Of course I will also share the results from Ron's poll so stay tuned.

In the meantime thanks a lot for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	17. Exams

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The buzz of having won the Quidditch Cup after such a long run without success continued on for several weeks after the final. Throughout the hallways Gryffindors would stop to slap Harry on the back and give him a thumbs up. Wood even went so far as to hug Harry whenever he passed by.

And it wasn't just Gryffindors to show this type of behaviour. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws often came to congratulate him on the victory, amongst the most prominent to speak to him being Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, the two remaining Seekers in the school.

Unfortunately the celebrations would eventually come to an end as exams loomed ahead.

If Harry and Ron had thought they'd studied hard for exams before, they were certainly in for a shock. Hermione ran them ragged with revision, keeping them locked in the library or the Gryffindor Common Room for hours on end as they poured over facts and references about Pikachu, Torkoal and Purugly respectively. And Harry and Ron let her, because they were well aware that they would be much better prepared with her help than without it.

One of the main issues was the fact they had two extra subjects for which they had to revise, and neither of them were easy to study for. In Hagrid's case it was a matter of how much information they had available about their Pokémon that they had to learn, all to be found in 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. Whereas for Trelawney it was the fact that neither Harry nor Ron felt like they'd learned anything at all over the year, except there was a decent probability that Harry's future was filled with dark and forbidding omens.

They were far from the only one's struggling with the extra pressure. Parvati and Lavender, two girls who usually wouldn't be found anywhere near a textbook, had taken to barricading themselves into the dorm room in the evenings, forbidding Hermione to bring any textbooks back with her. On the boys side things were only slightly better. Neville, forever worrying, had taken to sleeping with his Fortune Telling book and Dean's hair, as a result of running his hand through it in frustration so often, now closely resembled that of his Bouffalant.

And the stress wasn't confined to the Gryffindors.

One day, just two weeks before exams were due to start, Harry and Ron, after much arguing and cajoling, had succeeded in convincing Hermione to take a break for the day. It was the weekend, and a truly great day outside, and so they wished to make the most of it, but their first stop was to visit Fletchinder.

Harry's second Pokémon was making good recovery, according to Madam Pomfrey, as well as could be expected given the extent of his injuries, but despite his movements after the Quidditch match the ability to fly again with ease would still take some time. Harry just hoped Fletchinder would be able to someday return to normal.

The halls were mostly empty on this day, most of the students having the same idea as them and choosing to spend the day outside, unless they weren't able to tear themselves away from their studies, so it was a surprise for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hear voices when they approached the Hospital Wing.

"So what's wrong with him?" a voice asked and Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled slightly as they recognised the voice. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing, Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, a touch of impatience in her voice. "It is perfectly natural for a Pokémon such as this to sleep for as long as eighteen hours a day. I assure you there is nothing wrong with your Pokémon."

At this point Harry, Ron and Hermione had reached the doors to the Hospital Wing and, unnoticed, looked at the bed between Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey upon which sat a yellow and brown Pokémon which was, sure enough, fast asleep.

"And how am I supposed to pass my exams?" Malfoy complained. "How am I supposed to do anything if my own bloody Pokémon won't wake up?" Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips but held back any retort.

"That, Mr Malfoy, is a matter for your professors to judge," she said neutrally. "I, on the other hand, am here because of my medical training and I can tell you that not only is it natural for Abra to sleep this long, it is essential to their growth and well being. However, if you ever need to wake Abra up in an emergency use this." She held out a small bottle. "Smelling salts," she explained. "Should wake him effectively."

"Thanks," Malfoy ground out, taking the bottle quickly.

"But be warned, Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said sharply. "Abuse of these salts will cause harm to your Pokémon, and by extension you. The salts are to be used only if necessary." Malfoy nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to leave, and that's when he noticed they were there. He snarled.

"Potter," he spat, looking on at Harry with the deepest of loathing. Harry hadn't seen a lot of Malfoy since the match, but he knew well enough what Malfoy's reaction would be to losing, and it wasn't good.

When he didn't get a reply Malfoy let out a small noise of frustration before lifting his nose in the air and turning away.

"Abra return," he said as he walked away, his sleeping Pokémon sucked into his Pokéball. Nobody spoke until the sound of his footsteps faded away.

"That boy," Madam Pomfrey complained, looking rather agitated. "Honestly, it's just one thing after another."

"I suppose that's the Pokémon he got from his father," Ron muttered. "The one he's using for the exams."

"Ridiculous, if you ask me," Madam Pomfrey told him. "To give a thirteen year old boy a Pokémon that requires such care and patience, and in particular that thirteen year old boy," she humphed. "Irresponsible." She turned her stern gaze on the three of them. "And what are you three here for?"

"Fletchinder," Harry replied simply. Madam Pomfrey surveyed him critically for a moment, before seeming to calm down.

"Well that makes sense," she admitted, dropping her hands from her hips. "Come along."

The trio spent a good fifteen minutes with Fletchinder, Harry allowing Charmeleon out to say hello to his old friend, before Madam Pomfrey eventually shepherded them out and told them to get some fresh air, leading them out to the grounds.

"So Daddy Malfoy got little Draco an Abra," Ron commented. "I don't know why he was bragging so much, it didn't look very impressive."

"Since when has Malfoy needed a reason to brag," Harry responded, taking in a deep breath as they stepped out of the castle. It had been too long since he'd been outside, something he'd missed since the Quidditch season ended.

Hermione, however, was frowning.

"Abra are quite rare though," she said. "It must have cost Mr Malfoy a lot to get his son a Pokémon like that. And Abra do have powerful psychic abilities, especially after evolving."

"They evolve into Alakazam, don't they," Harry said, wondering if he'd got that evolutionary chain right.

"Eventually," Hermione nodded. "And not without a lot of training. But that Abra could be really powerful. I just wish someone other than Malfoy had it. I don't give him credit for much, but he can train his Pokémon well."

Harry reluctantly had to admit that was true. All in all he'd largely come away victorious whenever he matched up with Malfoy, either on the Quidditch field or in battle, but he knew that the difference in strength was small, if there even was a difference. Honchkrow had been a worthy opponent in the air and Servine, though Harry had only faced him once, was clearly strong enough to pose a challenge to Charmeleon, even with a type disadvantage. To think of another powerful Pokémon in Malfoy's hands was worrying, especially a psychic type.

But Harry didn't have much time to worry as classes ended and, at last, exams were upon them.

* * *

"Chesto," Hermione muttered to herself. "Chesto-Resto, cures sleep. Rawst, that's raw, raw is burning, cures burns."

"Will you stop that," Ron moaned, holding his head in his hands as though it was literally about to burst open. "I can barely hear myself think and it's not like I have much in my head to begin with."

Harry was willing to agree, this was one of Hermione's worse habits. The most annoying thing about this was that Harry knew full well that Hermione was going to remember nearly everything she had studied while he also knew that the only thing he'd remember when stuck looking for an answer would be the things she'd muttered that morning.

It was Monday morning, the start of exam week, and Herbology was first up. Herbology was far from Harry's favourite subject, that honour going to Pokémon Battling, but it wasn't one of his worst either, which was a three way split between History, Fortune Telling and Potions.

"What time is it?" Ron groaned, pulling his head away from his hands to squint over at Harry. Harry checked his watch.

"We've got about ten minutes," he told him, to which Ron groaned. "The mail should be here soon too."

The first morning of exam week was often accompanied by an excess amount of mail, mostly sent from concerned parents, particularly of students in their fifth and seventh years, wishing their children luck on their exams.

Harry had never received a letter during exam week, but Ron had and he did so again this morning, a tiny Fletchling landing before him. Harry watched as Ron laboriously untied the letter before he realised that he too had received a letter, this one delivered by Pidgey. He untied it.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked, flat out ignoring his own letter to watch Harry read his.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry told him, recognising the messy handwriting. This broke Hermione out of her mantra.

"I wonder what it says," she said thoughtfully.

"That's her way of telling you to read it," Ron said bluntly, elbowing Harry in the side to get him going. Harry did as he was bid.

"Harry," he read. "I hope you're feeling alright and aren't too nervous. I probably shouldn't be distracting you but there is something I want you to see when you have some time. When you're done why don't you bring Ron and Hermione down to my cabin. Best of luck, Hagrid."

"I wonder what he wants?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Who knows," Ron replied. "Bet it doesn't have anything to do with schoolwork though." He gave a disgusted look to his book bag.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait," Hermione said sadly, before her eyes widened comically and she looked at her watch. "Oh no, we've only got five minutes. I've completely lost track of everything I've revised."

"Now you know how I feel," Ron commented gloomily. He hadn't picked up a textbook since declaring last night that he'd learned all he was going to and that he was going to bed.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

The Herbology exam wasn't terrible. The written test was challenging but Harry found that his trip with Hagrid to find berries for Pikachu came in awfully handy, and the practical was always where he excelled.

Herbology was followed by Potions, in which Harry cobbled together what little he could remember about Elixirs in the written test and spent an hour with Snape looking over his shoulder in the practical brewing a Paralysis Heal.

History was bad, but then everyone thought so. The hardest challenge was piecing together what little facts they'd learnt in between sleep cycles throughout the year to complete a full essay.

With Herbology, Potions and History out the way the stress somewhat abated, Harry feeling much more confident about his knowledge in the remaining subjects. Physiology was hard, but Harry had never expected anything else from McGonagall's tests, and Statistics was a breeze. The one problem was Fortune Telling, held on the Thursday morning and the second last exam they had to take.

One by one the students were called in, the whole process taking hours, and Harry, of course, was the last one. When he finally reached Professor Trelawney's classroom, bored out of his mind from the wait, he'd found himself alone with the Professor, sitting by a table in the centre of the room, with her Bronzor floating silently behind her. Then he was tasked with discerning Professor Trelawney's future with the set of tarot cards she had chosen, going through each of the cards individually to explain their significance.

Harry tried, he really did, but he'd never quite understood how to translate from the cards when every time the cards referred to him Trelawney would interpret them with grave terror. Eventually he just started making stuff up, long having given up caring, and at last, after explaining that Trelawney's Chansey card meant she will have a severe allergic reaction to eggs, Harry was allowed to leave.

The last exam was the one Harry had been dreading the least, and in actual fact was looking forward to. The Pokémon Battling exam was purely practical, with each of the students being paired up in battle against those that Professor Lupin believed would best test them.

Harry was matched up against Dean.

"Excellent, Harry," Professor Lupin praised as Bouffalant, sparks surrounding his body, collapsed to the ground. "Very good. And Dean, a worthy effort. I'm quite impressed with the way you've adjusted your own battle style to suit Bouffalant's abilities."

"Thanks Professor," Dean said, looking slightly relieved that he wasn't going to fail for having lost.

"If the two of you would like to head up to the castle, I'm sure you'll be anxious to start celebrating the completion of your exams," Lupin said, directing them towards the castle doors. The exam had taken place outside, giving the Pokémon more room to manoeuvre than in the battle hall. Harry and Dean were one of the last battle pairings.

"Good job, Pikachu," Harry said as the electric mouse jumped happily onto his shoulder. The battle against Dean had been tough, and a major test of Pikachu's endurance, which was something the two of them had really had to work on.

"Pikachu was good, wasn't he," Hermione praised. She and Ron had battled earlier, and to Hermione's chagrin she had lost, despite having bribed Crookshanks to actually battle. The two had waited until Harry had finished too.

"Yeah, he's really filling out well too," Ron commented.

"Hey Harry, good battle," Dean called as he walked past them, heading to the castle doors. "See you up in the common room."

"We should go in too," Hermione suggested.

"What about Hagrid?" Ron asked. "He said to come visit him when we're done. Look, he's right over there." Ron pointed over to Hagrid's cabin where, sure enough, Hagrid was just walking round it and out of sight.

"I suppose we could," Hermione admitted, through it looked as though she'd rather get inside. The sun was bright and the sky cloudless but it was late and a brisk breeze was rolling in across the castle grounds.

"Great," Ron said and, without hesitation, he started to march over to the gamekeeper's cabin. Harry and Hermione hurried after him.

"A bit eager, isn't he?" Hermione murmured to Harry as they followed behind him.

"I guess he just doesn't want to go back inside," Harry told her. "I mean, we've been doing nothing but revision for weeks now, some fresh air can do some good."

"I can hear you, you know," Ron said loudly, causing Harry and Hermione to jump. "And Harry's right, we've done enough sitting around in the castle already. Come on, we've only got around a week left anyway, let's enjoy it."

Harry shrugged, he wasn't complaining. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose," she said. "Maybe Hagrid will have some nice tea for us anyway."

"There you go," Ron said enthusiastically as they finally reached the cabin. He knocked loudly on the door. Immediately Fang started barking, the familiar scrabble of claws against the door as he rushed to them, but there didn't seem to be any sound of movement otherwise.

"Who's there?!" Came a shout, surprisingly not coming from inside the cabin but instead seeming to originate somewhere _behind_ it.

"Hagrid?" Harry replied recognising the voice. There was a pause.

"Harry! Yeh came!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look as the door remained closed. "I'm round the back." The mystery was solved as the trio left the front door and took the familiar route round the side of the cabin to the back, where the paddock sat. Standing by the paddock, sleeves rolled up to his biceps, stood Hagrid, tending to a Pokémon.

"Alrigh'?" Hagrid asked, looking over to the three of them as he tended to what looked to be a wound on the deer-like Pokémon's neck. The Pokémon looked at them warily. "Don't worry," Hagrid soothed, patting the other side of its neck softly with his shovel like hand. "They're friends. They won't hurt yeh."

"What is that?" Ron asked interestedly, although having the presence of mind to keep a respectable distance. The incident with Malfoy and Buckbeak the Girafarig had taught the whole class a valuable lesson.

"That's a Stantler," Hermione said, before Hagrid could speak. "They're normal type Pokémon that normally live in forests. Their horns are said to be able to create powerful illusions, which is how they defend themselves from predators, although often travellers end up getting caught in their power instead and end up hopelessly lost."

"Eh, right," Ron said, turning his head so as to avoid looking directly at the deer-like head.

"Right yeh are, Hermione," Hagrid agreed. "An' I wouldn't expect less. Yeh know I'm not supposed ter say anythin' but I've looked over the exams an' the three of yeh are the top students in the year."

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Hagrid laughed. "I can't say anymore," he denied cheerfully. "Haven't marked 'em all yet. Anyway, this 'ere Stantler got himself cut quite nasty in the forest the other day, so I've been tendin' to 'im."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"He will be," Hagrid responded confidently. "I just need ter dress the wound an' then it's all about time. Give him a couple days in the paddock and he'll be good as new." Hagrid went silent for a moment, working hard.

"There ya go," he said, slapping Stantler on the good side of his neck. "You jus' rest up now. I'll be back ter check on yeh later tonight." Stantler let out a bray before trotting off, looking none the worse for ware.

"Yeh know," Hagrid said suddenly. "Treatin' Stantler here reminds me of yer dad's Pokémon."

Harry blinked. "My dad had a Stantler?" Harry asked, completely thrown.

"Oh yeah, a big one too," Hagrid told him. "He was very proud, he was. Very strong too."

"What other Pokémon did my dad have?" Harry asked eagerly. He had never heard anything about his dad's Pokémon, not even from Professor Lupin.

"Well, let's see," Hagrid said thoughtfully. "There was his Sawsbuck. Majestic beast that was. An' then there was 'is Rapidash and Typhlosion. An' of course his Charizard."

"My dad had a Charizard?!" Harry asked, incredulous.

"I didn't tell yeh?" Hagrid replied, honestly surprised. "Charizard was his starter Pokémon too, just like you an' Charmeleon, Harry. After I first saw yeh'd picked Charmander from Ollivanders I immediately thought about how yer dad had been the same. I really didn't tell yeh?" Harry shook his head. "Sorry abou' that."

"So was that what you wanted to show us?" Hermione asked. "That Stantler?"

"Oh, god no," Hagrid said, shaking his head ruefully. "No, Stantler jus' appeared a coupla days ago. No, what I wanted ter show yeh was even better." He gave a secretive grin. "Come inside."

Hagrid led them through the back door to his cabin, which Harry had never even noticed before, and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Wouldn't want 'im ter make a run fer it," Hagrid explained, relieving none of their confusion as he walked over to his bed and knelt down beneath it, looking for something. Fang, Hagrid's loveable Mightyena, wandered over and plonked his head in Ron's lap, looking up hopefully to be scratched. Aragog, Hagrid's Ariados, was sitting in the shadows in the corner and Norbert, Hagrid's Shelgon, lay sleepily by the fire.

"Here we go," Hagrid said cheerfully, dropping a small handmade cage onto the table with a loud thump. Harry, Ron and Hermione leant forwards.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione were equally shocked. The Rattata, missing since Sirius Black's attack on Gryffindor Tower after the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, was running around inside the cage, looking more active than Harry had ever seen him.

"Where did you find him?" Ron asked, looking truly amazed. Hagrid opened his mouth, presumably to answer, before a flash of red caught everyone's attention and Crookshanks, Hermione's Purugly, appeared on the table. He looked down at Scabbers.

"Crookshanks, don't," Hermione moaned. Scabbers had gone deathly still, looking up at Crookshanks who was many times his size and staring down at him with lethal intent. Then Crookshanks turned away. He jumped down from the table, ignoring the looks he was getting from the humans and Pokémon in the room, and walked over to the door. He eyed the lock.

"You think he wants out?" Ron questioned but before anyone could do anything Crookshanks leapt into the air, knocking the latch loose. He slipped out the doorway and out of sight.

"Crookshanks," Hermione said tiredly.

"That's one weird Pokémon," Ron said. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

"At least he didn't try to kill Scabbers," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, though not sounding very enthusiastic. Perhaps this incident was just a reminder of how little she'd been able to connect to the capricious cat-like Pokémon.

"Anyway, Hagrid, you were saying?" Ron pressed on, choosing to forget the weird occurrence that had just happened.

"Eh, yeah," Hagrid said, a little thrown by the turn of events. "Yeah, well, I found 'im in the forest, he was being ganged up on by a bunch o' Patrat. Guess he'd crossed into their turf or somethin'. Anyway, I recognised him and tried to convince him ter come back with me but he was real nervous like. I had ter have Fang follow his scent fer about an hour before I caught up with him, and then Aragog had ter String Shot him ter get him ter hold still."

"Yuck," Ron said, shivering at the thought of being covered in Aragog's String Shot attack. "I guess I'll need to give him a bath then."

"We should get going," Harry added. "We don't want to let Crookshanks get too much of a head start on us. I know he always comes back but it wouldn't be a good idea to test him, especially with Scabbers back."

Hermione and Ron agreed and, with Scabbers securely back in his Pokéball, the trio started their journey across the grounds back towards the castle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Everyone, thanks for reading. I just want to take this moment to say the poll for which Pokemon Ron should get in my next project is now closed. Thank you all that voted. The results were very close, much closer than in the poll for Harry, with 6 votes for Gliscor, 5 for Torterra, 4 for Golem and Incineroar, and lastly 3 for Hawlucha. The poll for Hermione's Pokemon will be up by now so please do vote in that. The choices will be: Togekiss, Raichu, Aromatisse, Froslass, Bellossom, Gourgeist and Blastoise.

Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	18. Sirius Black

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

It was getting late now, though the sun hadn't yet fully set, the days so long at this time of the year, but it was getting noticeably darker. They were the only ones out on the grounds.

"I suppose we'll just be in time for dinner," Hermione said, bracing herself as a brisk wind whipped through them.

"Great," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering. He wasn't dressed for the cold. "I'm starving." Harry was inclined to agree before he pulled up short.

"What's that?" he asked, causing his friends to stop.

"What's what?" Ron asked dumbly.

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"Can't you hear it?" Harry focused carefully on the sound, sure he wasn't imagining it. It sounded almost like…

"Get down!" Harry shouted, throwing himself to the ground. Ron and Hermione copied him on instinct. No more than a second later a huge figure flew over them, blocking out the sky with black, before landing across the way, turning back and snarling.

It was a Mightyena, yet as different from Fang as it was possible to be. Its body was lean and muscular, no larger than Fang but much more menacing. Its stance was hunched, its hackles raised as it snarled at them. There was no doubt they were in danger.

"Arcanine!" Ron yelled, going for his Pokéball but Mightyena was quicker, pouncing on Ron's arm and pinning it to the ground, picking up the Pokéball in his jaws and forcing it from Ron's grasp.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, pulling himself to his feet to try and help his friend but again Mightyena was quicker. A Shadow Ball attack exploded at his feet, showering him in dirt and dust and blowing him backwards. Hermione similarly was forced to take cover as Mightyena fired attacks at her.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. The dust was starting to clear and to Harry's horror he could see Ron in the distance, arm trapped in Mightyena's jaws as he was dragged, screaming in pain, away from them.

"Charmeleon, help Ron!" Harry shouted, unleashing his starter Pokémon.

"Noctowl, you too!" Added Hermione, the flying type joining Charmeleon as they rushed after Ron and Mightyena.

"What's going on?!" Harry shouted as they hurried after their Pokémon, gasping for breath as he pushed himself to keep Ron within his sights. "Is this normal Mightyena behaviour?" By the look on Hermione's face he knew it wasn't.

They were getting close to the forest now, Ron and Mightyena nearing the line of the trees. Noctowl and Charmeleon were right behind them, yet were too scared to attack for fear of hitting Ron. Mightyena took advantage of their hesitation.

"Charmeleon!" Harry shouted. Mightyena had released Ron suddenly and had thrown himself bodily at Charmeleon, catching the fire type by surprise and knocking him back to land at Harry's feet.

"Noctowl, use …" but what Hermione wanted Noctowl to do was never discovered as Mightyena turned quickly and struck out, its tail glowing white as it struck Noctowl across the face. "Noctowl!"

Charmeleon, seeing Noctowl fall, pulled himself to his feet and prepared to attack, but Mightyena was not finished. It leapt high into the air and built up a Dark Pulse in its mouth, firing it down into the ground at their feet. Dirt and dust kicked up in a line before them and Pokémon and human alike were forced to shield their eyes from the debris.

When the dust settled Mightyena was gone, and so too was Ron.

"Oh, Noctowl," Hermione said cradling her Pokémon in her arms. He looked quite badly hurt, the attack he'd been hit with, an Iron Tail if Harry wasn't mistaken, strong. Yet he struggled to his feet. "Take a break and rest, I might need your help later." He was sucked into his Pokéball.

"Where'd they go?" Harry asked as she stood up. Charmeleon was scanning the surrounding forest but even with his enhanced senses he wasn't picking up anything. It was like Mightyena and Ron had just vanished.

"They can't have gone far, they must be hiding somewhere," Hermione told him. "We were unsighted for just a few seconds. No way could they have got far enough from us in such a short amount of time."

Harry agreed and so he, along with Hermione and Charmeleon, went scouring through the nearby trees, looking for any clues as to where Ron had been taken. Was there a hidden hollow? Or maybe an unexpected valley that they could have fallen down? They checked everywhere as the light slowly started to fail them.

"Harry, quick, come here," Hermione said hurriedly. "I've found something." Harry was already halfway over by the time she'd finished speaking and he knelt down next to her, Charmeleon joining them.

They were at the base of a large willow tree, unremarkable really except it seemed a bit larger than most of the others. The trunk was wide, surrounded by vegetation.

"Look," Hermione whispered and she dragged her hand through the long grass that surrounded the roots. The grass moved away with her hands and underneath there was nothing. A hole had been formed right under the base of the tree and it quickly descended into darkness.

"You think they're down there?" Harry asked, squinting to try and make out any features in the darkness.

"They have to be," Hermione said. "I mean, what are the odds we'd find something like this so close by." Harry frowned.

"Would we fit?" He asked.

"If Ron did."

Harry nodded. "Great, then I'll go first," he said decisively.

"Wait," Hermione said, holding him back. "What if there isn't much space. I should go first, I'll be more likely to be able to get back out if it's a dead end."

"You don't seriously believe I'll let you go first?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Hermione countered heatedly. The two of them glared at each other.

"Charm!" Charmeleon cried, shaking his head with disbelief before he bypassed both the trainers, jumping down into the hole. He fell further than expected.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, both he and Hermione quickly forgetting their argument and hurrying to the hole.

"Char!" Charmeleon called back. His tail, lit with a burning flame, was now giving more light to the structure below and it soon became apparent that their argument had been meaningless. A full grown man could easily fit, much less two school children.

"Lets go," Harry muttered, lowering himself into the hole, Hermione following behind him.

The path was rough, the floor uneven with roots and stones jutting out from the ceiling and walls and, even with Charmeleon's flame, they could only see a few feet in front of them at a time, meaning the end of the tunnel remained firmly out of sight.

"Where'd you reckon this leads?" Harry asked. "Into the forest?"

"I'm more interested in who built it," Hermione countered. "It might have been Diglett or Sandshrew but none of them would have need for a tunnel so big."

"I suppose we'll get a better idea when we get to the end," Harry said grimly. They had lost precious time in their search for the tunnel, who knew where Ron was now, but their desire to find their friend quickly was countered by their caution. Something was up, here.

The end of the tunnel came upon them suddenly, the dirt wall looming out of the darkness moments before they were upon it and they stopped short.

Hermione nudged Harry, not wanting to make a sound, and pointed up. Harry looked.

A trapdoor lay above their heads, so close Harry would bash his head on it if he attempted to stand up straight. He pressed his ear against it. There was no noise.

"Let's go," he breathed to Hermione and he experimentally pushed against the door. It lifted without resistance. He paused as he opened the door but, hearing no sound to suggest anyone had noticed, he pushed it the rest of the way and climbed up. He was not prepared for what he walked into.

"A house," he muttered under his breath, pulling himself up as quietly as possible. Indeed that's where he was, an old, ramshackled, wreck of a house, but a house none the less. The windows were boarded so there was no light, even if it had been daytime, and Harry's eyes only were just starting to get acclimatised by the time Charmeleon had climbed up to show him more.

The room they were in was mostly bare, though what was there suggested it once was used as a sitting room. An old, dusty armchair sat facing an unused fireplace, a wood burner, judging by the loose blocks scattered on the floor. The trapdoor they'd just come through lifted out from under an old, moth eaten rug, and the whole room was covered with a layer of dust.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered, covering her nose and mouth to stop herself breathing in the dust they were disturbing. Harry pointed to the ground.

A thick trail was left clean in the otherwise dusty room, casting a straight line from the trapdoor out to the dark and dingy hallway. Clearly something had been dragged through here, and Harry felt sick to think of Ron as that something, a dead weight being pulled by a ferocious beast. He swallowed.

Harry, Hermione and Charmeleon followed the trail out of the sitting room and into the hallway, Charmeleon's flame lighting it up just enough for them to make out the rest of the trail as it led them along the corridor and up the wooden steps.

"Charmeleon, you're going to have to return," Harry whispered to his Pokémon. "Your tail will give us away."

"Good thinking," Hermione said as Charmeleon disappeared in a flash of red.

They were in complete darkness now and Harry and Hermione remained completely still until their eyes had started to adjust. Then they made their way upstairs.

No one had looked after this house in years, that was obvious, as the two of them very, very carefully climbed one step after another. Every so often the steps would give a loud creak, despite their best efforts, and they'd freeze in place, worried the Mightyena would appear. But it didn't and Harry and Hermione reached the top of the stairs unharmed. And they no longer needed the trail in the dust to show them where to go.

There were several rooms on the first floor but only one of them had its door open and only one had light coming from inside. Indeed, the dust trail led them straight to it and Harry and Hermione crept forward, horribly aware of every creak in the floorboards and even the sound of their own breaths, heavy in their ears. They shared a glance outside the room, before carefully reaching out and pushing the door open.

"Ron!"

Ron Weasley, looking pale and sweaty and with his arm mangled almost beyond recognition, but otherwise still very much alive, was sitting across from the door in a slumped position and immediately Harry and Hermione rushed over to him.

"Look out!" Ron tried to warn them but it was too late. The door snapped shut suddenly behind them and Harry and Hermione realised they were not alone.

"I thought you'd come," the man spoke, his voice hard and crackly but low, calm. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Harry." It was Sirius Black.

He looked less put together than the last time Harry had seen him clearly. His clothes were dirty and in need of a seamstress and his skin was dark and blotched, suggesting he hadn't washed in a long time. By his side sat Mightyena, growling softly as he fixed his dark eyes on them, daring them to try something.

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of," Black said in that same, calm voice, but his eyes told a different story. They were hard, and cold, and Harry doubted that he had any intention of letting them leave unharmed.

"Charmeleon, go!" Harry shouted, letting out his starter, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise. Charmeleon growled as his eyes fixed on Black, remembering him all too well. Mightyena stepped forward, gnashing his teeth fiercely.

"Down, Mightyena!" Black said sharply, his voice rising as he gave his Pokémon a firm look. Incredibly Mightyena did as it was told, immediately losing its vicious attitude and sitting quite obediently. It brought Harry short.

"We don't have to do this," Black said, fixing eyes with Harry. "I mean you no harm, nor do I wish any harm upon your friends. Trust me." The last words caused Harry to burst.

"Trust you," he repeated incredulously. "You're a Death Eater. You're Voldemort's right hand man. You betrayed my parents. You…" but he was distracted by movement to his side, followed by a soft purr.

"Crookshanks," Hermione moaned. The Purugly was lying on the large four poster bed, seemingly uncaring for the situation he found himself in.

Black's eyes flickered from the Purugly to Hermione. "So the Purugly is yours then," he said softly. "I have much to thank you for." Hermione moaned again, her face white.

"You mangy cat!" Ron bellowed. If it wasn't for his mess of an arm it looked as though he would hit the Pokémon. "You bastard!"

"No," Harry muttered, unable to believe it. Crookshanks had been helping Sirius Black. It seemed preposterous. Sure, Crookshanks had never shown much affection for any of them but he wouldn't go so far as to betray them.

Yet it made sense, Harry realised with horror. The constant disappearances that had grown increasingly common as the year progressed. He'd been working with Black from the moment they'd met.

"You don't know the truth," Black said ominously. "You only think you know."

"And why would I believe a word you say?" Harry argued. "You've been in Azkaban for twelve years. Because you _killed_ people."

"Of course I have," Black said shortly, cutting Harry off. "That's war. But believe me, each and every person I've killed has thoroughly deserved it. It's a record I'm very proud of."

Harry felt sick. How could this man stand there and brag about killing people? Did Azkaban mess him up, or was he always like this? Professor Lupin had warned him Black was unpredictable but he'd also been his friend. How could someone change so much?

"I need you to listen to me," Black told him, looking straight into his eyes. "Harry, there's so much you don't know, so much that could hurt you…"

Harry laughed. "I know about Voldemort," he said shortly. "I've met him twice now, I'm perfectly aware of what can hurt me."

"You saw Voldemort?" Black gasped. "Where? Here? At Hogwarts?"

"I'm not going to help you," Harry snarled. "You think I'd just tell you where he is so you can go crawling back to him. I'm sure you'd get a nice welcome, what with being the one to send him to his death."

Black surveyed Harry coolly. "I doubt that would be the case," he said softly. "Though I can understand why you might think that. To the world I am a criminal, a murderer, but the truth is they've all had the wool pulled over their eyes. I didn't murder those innocent people. I didn't betray your parents."

Harry shivered. To think that the person responsible for his parent's deaths was standing mere feet from him and proclaiming his innocence was just too terrible. It made his blood boil. And as the red mist started to descend he realised that Charmeleon was still there in front of him. One Flamethrower attack would be all it took, and Charmeleon would do it.

A muffled thump sounded and Harry blinked, brought back to the present as he looked around. However it turned out the sound wasn't coming from inside the room. Someone else was in the house.

"Brought back up, have you?" Harry growled. Black, however, was looking worried. He seemed caught in indecision, turning from the door to Harry and back again several times, his eyes flickering. His Mightyena was watching him closely, ready to respond to any command.

Meanwhile more sounds could be heard outside. The staircase creaked loudly as someone hurried up it, not bothering to keep the noise down, and still Black remained torn, and Harry suddenly realised he had the perfect opening. Just one Flamethrower.

The door burst open and every eye in the room flew to it.

There stood Professor Lupin, face white as his eyes flickered round the room, seeing Crookshanks, lying on the bed, Ron, slumped against the wall, Hermione, standing over him, Harry, in the middle of the room, and then, finally, Black.

"Imprison," Lupin said simply, opening a Pokéball. Lunatone appeared in an instant and a moment later Black, and Mightyena, were surrounded. He didn't look too surprised.

"Remus," he said, a degree of civility in his voice. "Long time, no see." Professor Lupin ignored him, instead turning his attention to the three students.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, frowning as he scanned them for physical injury, immediately zooming in on Ron.

"That looks bad," Lupin commented, getting in close to examine the wound but making sure not to touch it. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you here. Hold on a moment." He walked over to the bed and reached into the hangings. A loud rip sounded as he tore a strip loose.

"Bandages," Lupin explained, walking over and, as gently as he could, he started to wrap up Ron's arm. "Won't do you much good health wise but at least you'll be able to move around more freely."

"Thanks," Ron muttered, testing out the range of movement of his arm. "That was really stinging."

"I can imagine," Lupin agreed. "Mightyena's fangs are sharp. That's how I knew you were here, I witnessed the attack on your way back from Hagrid's."

"You're welcome," Black spoke from behind him. Lupin refused to turn around.

"He hasn't done anything else to you, has he?" he asked, looking as though he expected the worst.

"Not physically," Hermione told him. Lupin's head snapped towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"I've been radicalising them," Black spoke again. Again Lupin ignored him.

"He's been trying to convince us he's innocent," Hermione told Lupin. "That he was set-up."

Lupin frowned. "Is that right?" he asked. Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"I have proof," Black shouted, and this time Lupin couldn't ignore him. "Hard evidence. And it's right here in this room."

Lupin paused for a beat, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Go on," he said simply.

"It's a long story," Black said. "But it's the truth, and I can prove it."

"Then tell your story," Lupin spat. "You have done enough without wasting our time as well." Black grinned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I'd just like to remind you if you haven't already to vote on the poll on my profile about which Pokemon Hermione should get in my next project. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	19. From The Beginning

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Very well," said Black, his voice taking on a silky quality that was eerily reminiscent of Snape. "But where to start, it is such a riveting tale."

"From the beginning," Lupin said shortly. Black grinned again.

"Well," he said slowly. "I suppose the real beginning was September the first 1971, a day that is momentous for all of us," Black made a point to look at Lupin, who pointedly looked away.

"I was starting Hogwarts for the first time, and so, in fact, were three other boys my age," Black began. "Remus Lupin," he nodded his head in Lupin's direction, who continued to ignore him. "Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter."

"We came from wildly different backgrounds," he told them. "My relatives were cruel, Lupin's poor. The Potter family was highly respected in the Pokémon community and the Pettigrew family rarely seen or heard from. Yet somehow the four of us became friends. We even had nicknames, the Marauders. I was Padfoot, named after Mightyena here," Black gestured to where his Pokémon was sitting obediently. "Lupin here was Moony, and no prizes for guessing why." He jerked his thumb at Lunatone.

"Get on with it," Lupin snapped, still refusing to look at him. Black regarded him for a moment before turning to continue his story to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"During our school years Voldemort was gaining power, and fast, and we wanted to stop him," Black continued. "And so, as soon as we had all graduated we applied, and were accepted, to join the Legion of Ho-oh." There was a brief silence.

"The Legion of Ho-oh?" Ron repeated incredulously.

"Sounds like a cult if you ask me," Hermione said snootily. Black grinned.

"The Legion of Ho-oh was the name given to the group led by Professor Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort," Lupin explained. "The Ministry had been infiltrated by many of Voldemort's supporters and so it was not effective as a fighting force."

"Tell me about it," Black agreed. "My parents never joined up with Voldemort but they sure were willing to empty their vaults for him."

"The Legion were small in number but they consisted of some of the best Pokémon trainers this country has ever produced," Lupin added.

"Unfortunately the other side seemed to have a lot of those guys too but that's a different matter," Black said. "What matters is that the four of us joined and, fast forward a couple of years, we were well established in the resistance. Now we go to the events of Halloween, 1981."

Harry twitched as Black spoke, knowing only too well the significance of that date. It was the day his parents died. Lupin, too, seemed highly uncomfortable and even Black, who had seemed to be enjoying himself even in telling his tale, lost his smile.

"I was on a mission that day," Black said. "I was tasked with staking out an old abandoned factory just south of Derby which we believed the Death Eaters had taken over. I'd been at the gig for awhile and they were definitely doing something weird down there so I watched them, until Halloween, that is."

"At some point during the night, I don't know exactly when, the Death Eaters got some news that sent them crazy," Black told them. "They ran. I mean, literally ran. I had to hide up a tree so they couldn't see me. Eventually the coast was clear and I was able to climb down. That's when I saw him."

Black let the suspense hang for a moment.

"Peter," he said, and from the way Lupin's head jerked up Harry could tell this surprised him. "At first I didn't make too much of it, it wasn't unheard of for two Legion members on separate missions to bump into each other, only Dumbledore knew where everyone was assigned, but something about Peter smelled funny. He seemed really nervous, more so than usual, and he seemed very anxious to leave. I tried to get him to hang around but he assured me he had things he needed to do, and as he left I noticed he was carrying something with him."

Black paused.

"My suspicions had been peeked," he admitted. "But still I had no reason to think anything of it. Instead I decided to make use of the fact the abandoned factory was once again abandoned and have a poke around, see what they were doing there." His face looked grim. "I almost wish I hadn't."

For awhile nobody spoke. Black, though he'd been the one to bring it up, seemed to be stuck in his memories. His face twisted into a disgusted expression. Mightyena let out a small whine.

"Right," Black said, snapping out of it and causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to share a glance. "Well, yeah, I went inside, and I found what they were researching. Transformation, that's the word they used."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he really should be allowing Black to keep talking, wondering just how much of what he was saying was true, but curiosity was always his greatest weakness.

"The Death Eaters were using Ditto cells to transform Pokémon into other Pokémon," Black explained. "Part of their research was whether this could be achieved with humans. The ultimate goal was to be able to give humans the power to transform into a Pokémon at will and then back again. And they weren't far off."

"They hadn't gotten very far with their research, certainly not to the extent we have to worry about any random wild Pokémon being a Death Eater in disguise, but they'd had limited success in several basic forms." Black had a grim look on his face.

"From what I read of their reports they had been able to successfully transform a Rattata into a Pidgey and then back again," he told them. "The process wasn't voluntary though and required an injection for each transformation, and each injection had to be specified based on the species being changed from and the species being changed to."

"What really grabbed my attention was their prototype," Black told them. "A serum that, theoretically, had the potential to transform a human into a Rattata, with a counterpart serum to reverse the procedure. This had never been tested so it wasn't too much of a concern, except as a confirmation that they were trying. The problem I had was that one of the serum, the one designed to switch from human to Pokémon, wasn't there."

A stunned silence fell throughout the room.

"So then Pettigrew…" Harry tailed off. Black nodded.

"I still didn't see the warning signs," he admitted. "By this point I wasn't even aware of what had happened to James and Lily. I hadn't spoken to anyone except Peter. But I felt like I had enough to report back so I returned to headquarters and I heard the news. And then everything started to click into place."

"Tracking down Peter was the hard part," Black told them. "Peter was not a grade A student but he was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for and he knew he could not show himself in front of me. Meanwhile I heard Dumbledore was looking for me and I knew it would be to try and find out who had betrayed the Potters location. Very few people knew where they lived. Not even Remus knew, he was on assignment, but I did, and so did Peter."

"I tracked him down a few days later and confronted him, but Peter played me." Black let out a growl. "He yelled about how I betrayed Lily and James and then when I brought out my Swampert he brought out Forretress. And then he had it use Explosion."

Harry gulped. Explosion. It was a deadly move. And he knew that because it was the exact same move his mother's Electrode had used to protect Harry. It had cost Electrode and his mother their lives. It was a last stand, and perfectly capable of killing twelve innocent bystanders.

"The rest is history," Black said dully. "I was arrested. Swampert was put down. Meanwhile I could only assume that Peter had either escaped as a Rattata, or killed himself trying. It didn't much matter to me though, I would be spending the rest of my days in Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch, the man who passed down my sentence, told me I'd die in Azkaban. I was ready to do just that."

There was a long silence at Black's announcement. A long, painful silence. Harry had never heard anyone say anything like that before. No one should ever feel like that. And against Harry's better judgement he was starting to believe the story Black was telling.

"What changed?" he asked softly. Black blinked. It looked like he hadn't expected anyone to speak.

"I got help from an unexpected source," he told Harry. "A Pokémon I'd befriended during my last year at Hogwarts, to be exact."

"Ralts?" Lupin asked, surprised. Black nodded.

"Or Gallade as he is now," Black told him. He patted his belt, a Pokéball sitting on his hip. "He heard, somehow, about my imprisonment and sought to break me out. You see, Pokémon don't have morals the same way people do. They don't see things in terms of good or bad, right or wrong, they simply judge you based on how they feel about you. Gallade thought I was a murderer when he broke me out. It didn't bother him. He simply liked me."

"So what have you been doing here?" Hermione asked. "Why come to Hogwarts when it is being guarded by the Dusknoir of Azkaban?"

"Yeah, and why do you keep sneaking into our dorm?" Ron added in an annoyed tone.

"I've been looking for Peter," Black said simply.

"I thought you said you didn't know if he was even alive," Harry pointed out.

"That's what I thought when I was in Azkaban," Black clarified. "Now I know better. He's here. In fact, he's in this room." He looked at Ron and, at the same moment, everyone knew what he was saying.

"What?" Ron said. He even laughed. "Scabbers? You really think Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew?"

"I don't think, I know," Black said, his face deadly serious.

"How?" Ron asked. "How could you possibly know that? There are millions of Rattata, it's one of the most common Pokémon out there. Heck, even Crabbe has one, why aren't you chasing after him?"

"Because his Rattata is just a Rattata," Black said simply. "Yours is not."

"But how do you know?" Ron asked. "You can't."

"Eh, Mr Black," Hermione said tentatively. Black looked startled for a moment.

"Don't call me that," he said, looking revolted. "It makes me sound old." Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he thought he saw Lupin smile. "Just call me Sirius."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm serious," Sirius said. Lupin groaned.

"Twelve years in Azkaban and you're still making that joke," he grumbled. Sirius grinned.

"It's been a long time," he said. "I thought you might have forgotten."

"Eh," Hermione said, raising her hand slightly as though in class. Now Harry and Ron were giving her incredulous looks.

"Go on," Sirius said, looking highly amused.

"Eh, well," Hermione blushed. Clearly she wasn't prepared to have so much attention on her. "Well, I was just going to say that Ron's right," she said eventually. "What proof do you have that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew?"

Sirius jerked a finger. "Him," he said. Everyone followed his hand.

"Crookshanks?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Yep," Sirius said. "That Purugly is one of the smartest creatures I have ever met. It knew immediately that Scabbers wasn't an ordinary Rattata. Tried his best to eat it too. And when he met me he knew I was no criminal and has been helping me ever since."

"Wait, wait, now you're saying you can talk to Pokémon too?" Ron spluttered. "Are you mad?"

"A bit," Sirius admitted. "But the truth is I can't speak to Pokémon, I just have a translator."

"Gallade," Hermione said, realisation dawning on her. Sirius nodded.

"Gallade are part psychic type," he explained. "And many psychic types, if they are powerful enough, can use telepathy to communicate without having to worry about the language barrier."

"Like Dumbledore's Alakazam," Harry said. Sirius shrugged.

"Anyway, I've been trying all year to catch Peter off guard," Sirius told them. "On Halloween I went up to the boys dorm and went searching for him, but I got the wrong bed. There was a letter to Ron on the nightstand that put me off."

"And then you tried after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game," Harry said.

"But you caught me so I had to bolt," Sirius completed the sentence.

"And that's why nobody could find you," Hermione said excitedly. "Gallade can use Teleport. Pokémon are blocked from teleporting in and out of Hogwarts but that doesn't stop them from teleporting within Hogwarts. All you needed was a secure way to get onto the grounds."

"Which I found," Sirius agreed. "If you hadn't figured by now this is what the inside of the Shrieking Shack looks like. That tunnel, built by an Excadrill years ago, leads under the boundary that separates Hogwarts from the outside. Of course this means nothing when my target is always travelling around with someone."

"So that's why Scabbers fled," Harry said. "He knew you were getting close to catching him so he tried to disappear."

"Harry! Mate!" Ron objected.

"I met Crookshanks not long after," Sirius told him. "I told him to keep an eye out and come get me if he ever found him. That's what led me to you tonight. Or rather Mightyena led you to me, but same difference. Sorry about the arm by the way." Ron gave a doubtful look. Clearly he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.

"So," Lupin said, breaking the silence. "How do we move on from here? We believe Scabbers may - may, Ron - may, be Peter Pettigrew. What can be done from here?" Sirius put his hand into his pocket. "What's that?"

There was a syringe in Sirius' hand. It was filled with a luminous green substance that half-filled the plastic tube. It looked toxic.

"The second serum," Sirius told them. "After I broke out I returned to the factory. Everything's still there. No one has been back since."

"So that serum…" Lupin said slowly.

"Is supposed to revert the transformation," Sirius finished for him. "Of course it might not work. This was never tested. But the first serum worked so I reckon there's a chance." He held it out to Lupin. Lupin hesitated.

"Oh, come on," Sirius rolled his eyes. "You need to stop being so paranoid, Moony," he chided him. He bent down, right at the edge of the Imprison, and rolled the syringe through.

"Don't break it," he warned as Lupin picked it up. "It's the only one I've got."

Lupin studied the substance carefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in silence as Lupin frowned at the tiny amount of liquid inside, turning the syringe every which way, holding it up to what little light there was in the dark room. Eventually he nodded.

"I guess the only way to know for sure is to try," he said calmly.

"What?!" Ron yelled. "No!"

"Please Ron, if your Rattata really is Peter…"

"He's not Peter, he's Scabbers!" Ron shouted, cutting Lupin off. "Seriously, I get it, it's a good story but there's no way, _no way_ , that Scabbers is some dude named Peter. He's been in my family for ages."

"Twelve years?" Lupin asked. Ron fell silent.

"I imagine he thought it was smart, finding a Pokémon family to take him in," Sirius said. "Stops him from having to learn to live in the wild. And everyone knows the Weasleys are good people, and close to Dumbledore too. If there was ever even a hint that Voldemort might return he would be in prime position to act."

"No," Ron shook his head. "No."

"Listen Ron," Sirius said firmly. "I get why you don't want to admit it, I mean it's horrifying, but that is Peter. And I swear, if it turns out I'm wrong and Scabbers really is just a Rattata then I will go out there and catch you any Pokémon you ask for."

"Like I believe that," Ron spat.

"Then how about I turn myself in," Sirius countered. The room went quiet. "If Scabbers dies I will turn myself in to the Dusknoir. I'm already captured, there's no way I could back out now."

Ron hesitated.

"Alright," he admitted finally. "But if Scabbers is Pettigrew than you better replace him with something good."

"Thank you, Ron," Lupin said gratefully, taking Scabbers' Pokéball from his reluctant grasp. "Lunatone, if you could be on standby." Lunatone floated down, ready to act. Lupin released Scabbers.

At first Scabbers seemed disorientated, as he usually did whenever he was let out of his Pokéball and was also awake. But quickly he panicked. As quick as a flash he dived for the door. But Lunatone was ready.

"Nice catch," Lupin praised as Lunatone held Scabbers in midair with its Psychic attack. Even whilst immobilised Scabbers looked terrified as Lupin approached, the syringe looking awfully big next to the wafer thin Pokémon. Scabbers eyes darted around the room, finding Sirius. He whimpered.

"The moment of truth," Sirius muttered, watching with his arms crossed as Lupin plunged the syringe into Scabbers' neck.

At first Scabbers just seemed to freeze as Lunatone relinquished his psychic hold. For several seconds he sat in Lupin's hand, unmoving, before he suddenly twitched. The twitching became more violent, almost worse than when he'd been attempting to escape and Lupin was quickly forced to drop him. However, this time Scabbers made no move to escape as he writhed on the floor. Then his skin started to bubble. It started to expand and contract, growing larger then smaller as the figure they'd known as Scabbers started to morph. It was horrible, disgusting, but at the same time no one could look away as the morph eventually came to a stop and a man stood before then, frozen in fright.

"Well, hello Peter."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, thanks for reading. Just to say I'll be closing the poll for which Pokemon Hermione should get in my next in my next project when I next update just after Christmas so if you want to vote and haven't yet please head over to my profile. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the holidays and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	20. False Dawn

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The man squeaked.

"Remus," he said, turning to the voice. "My old friend. Thank you for ending my torture. The Dark Lord, he experimented on me. I fought, I fought Remus, I did but he was just too strong and…"

"Save it," Sirius snarled. Any humour on his face was gone and, noticeably, so was the Imprison that Lunatone had been keeping up. It seemed like Lupin had chosen his side.

"Ahhh! Sirius Black!" Pettigrew cried, jumping round and backing away from Sirius. It was a poor attempt at shock.

"I wouldn't be so surprised, Peter," Lupin said calmly, standing directly behind the shorter man. "You must have known Sirius would be searching for you."

"On the Dark Lord's orders!" Pettigrew cried. "He's working for him, Remus. He's their spy. He betrayed Lily and James…"

"Shut Up!" Sirius roared and Pettigrew fell quiet with a whimper, hunching his shoulders as though to protect himself from a physical attack. It appeared that Sirius was only just restraining himself.

"I agree," Lupin said softly but if anything his tone was more concerning. "You have done enough talking, Wormtail."

Pettigrew squeaked as though he wanted to speak, but dared not. Eventually he looked up at Lupin with tear filled eyes.

"Mercy, Remus," he whispered pathetically. "Have mercy." But there was no mercy in Lupin's gaze.

"You broke the code, Wormtail," Lupin said coldly. "You betrayed us, your brothers. Your actions caused not just the deaths of Lily and James, you've caused grief and pain for so many. You sacrificed Forretress to save yourself. You are the one who sent Sirius to jail and killed Swampert." Lupin loomed over Pettigrew, who shrank away. "You made Harry an orphan."

That seemed to be too much for Pettigrew. As Lupin's words echoed harshly across the room Pettigrew fell to the floor. He scrabbled to his hands and knees, throwing himself towards the doorway before any of them could react.

For a moment it looked like Pettigrew would get away free. Then Lunatone dropped down before him. Pettigrew stopped for a brief second, looking at Lunatone with panic in his eyes, before his eyelids started to droop.

He slumped to the floor.

"Good job, Lunatone," Lupin said calmly, though there was still an edge to his voice as he moved to stand over the now sleeping Pettigrew. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Mightyena," Sirius said, his words coming out in a growl. "Straight in the jugular."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Lupin observed.

Sirius shrugged. "It passes the time." The two men fell silent.

"W-what are you doing?" Ron asked nervously. The two men had barely acknowledged their existence from the moment Pettigrew regained his true form. Lupin looked up at Black.

"What we should," he said softly, half turning towards them to answer the question. "What we have to."

"You're going to kill him," Hermione said, her voice faint. There was no question, it was clear to see.

"He deserves it," Sirius growled. "All these years. I never thought I would get a second chance."

"But…" Ron tried to interject.

"Is he not deserving?" Lupin questioned, looking up at them. "You think Peter deserves to live, after what he's done."

"No," Harry spoke. Ron and Hermione looked at him aghast.

"Harry," Hermione moaned but he ignored her.

"That man betrayed my parents," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "He sold them out to Voldemort. He's the reason I've never met them. He's the reason I grew up with the Dursleys." His voice was getting louder as he felt the blood rushing through his veins.

"But you shouldn't kill him," Harry finished softly. Next to him he heard Hermione and Ron let out relieved sighs.

"Why not?" Sirius asked roughly.

"I agree, I'm confused," Lupin concurred. Harry swallowed.

"Pettigrew's the only proof you've got that you're innocent," Harry said, looking at Sirius who blinked in surprise. "If you kill him now you'll never be free. But if we take him to Dumbledore and he gets questioned at the Ministry then the whole story will come out."

Sirius looked dumbfounded and he looked down at Pettigrew with wide eyes. It clearly had never occurred to him to try and prove his innocence and win back his freedom. His entire purpose had been to track Pettigrew down and punish him for his crimes. Could he really become a free man?

Lupin let out a soft sigh. "Harry's right," he said, talking to his friend. Sirius looked up.

"You think?" he asked. His voice was hoarse. He looked drained. Lupin nodded.

"Let us all get back up to the castle," he said, turning to look at the three students. "It's very late and the sooner Madam Pomfrey has a look at that arm the better." Ron looked down at his arm in surprise. He'd completely forgotten he was injured.

They traipsed off back down the tunnel, shuffling awkwardly along as they struggled to fit. Black and Lupin led the way, each holding an arm of Pettigrew between them as they dragged his limp and lifeless body onwards, while Harry, Ron and Hermione brought up the rear, all Pokémon but Charmeleon, needed to help light the way, returned to their Pokéballs.

The journey back seemed a lot shorter than the journey there, and Harry could only surmise that in their worry about Ron he and Hermione had lost all regard for time. The group pulled themselves out of the hollow in the willow tree and took in deep breaths of fresh air, having finally left the stuffy confines of the tunnel.

"Thanks Charmeleon. Return," Harry said, calling the Pokémon back to his Pokéball as his companions took a much needed rest. Ron was looking a bit pale, his arm obviously affecting him more than he let on, and Sirius and Remus were panting hard at having to drag Pettigrew through the tunnel. Sirius, catching his breath, straightened up, and, staring off across the Hogwarts grounds, he walked a few slow steps forward.

"Go," Hermione whispered, nudging Harry in the side. "Go talk to him." Harry hesitated, unsure of whether he was ready to speak with him yet, but as he saw Lupin go over to check on Ron he realised that now was his chance. He walked up behind him.

"Hey," he said hesitantly, moving to stand next to Black.

Sirius blinked, turning his head to see the source of the noise. When he saw Harry his face was unreadable.

"Hey," he answered back, his voice rough but quiet.

"Eh, so, uh," Harry hesitated. "How are you doing?" It was a stupid question. Sirius snorted.

There was silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke, out of the blue.

"Forretress was Peter's starter Pokémon," Sirius said, completely at random. "He was a Pineco first of course but we all chipped in to train him up so he could evolve. Me, Moony, your dad, we worked with Pineco for weeks on end and then when he did evolve it was brilliant." Sirius let out a breath.

"That day…" he breathed. "It used to comfort me, the memory of that day. When things were looking bleak and I was struggling for hope that memory used to inspire me. Now it haunts me."

A light breeze fluttered past them, blowing Sirius's shaggy hair from his face and Sirius turned his head to look around the grounds, as though seeing them for the first time.

"Being here has brought back so many memories," he said, his voice barely higher than a whisper. "All the fun and games. The exams. The Quidditch." A ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

"When I saw you and Charmeleon I thought I was looking into the past," he said, turning to Harry. "You look just like James, and he had a Charmeleon when he was your age too. It was like none of it had ever happened."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He knew he had nothing to apologise for, he hadn't done anything, but he still felt bad for the man before him. He looked lost.

"Don't be," Sirius dismissed. "I had some pretty crappy things happen but at least I had something to lose. I could have ended up like my brother. Loyal sycophant." Sirius sniffed and Harry was surprised to see him fighting off tears.

"You really miss them, don't you," Harry said. Sirius didn't need to answer, his mere expression told Harry all he needed to know.

Sirius pulled himself up straight, trying to discretely swipe at his face in the hopes that Harry wouldn't notice the tears that were forming in his eyes. He grunted.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Big time." He fell silent for a moment and Harry wondered whether he should try talking to him again, but as he opened his mouth he was cut off by Sirius.

"I don't know if anyone's told you," Sirius said haltingly, not looking at Harry. "But James was like a brother to me. He trusted me. Idiot, I don't know why. But he said… when you were born, he said… if anything ever happened to him." Sirius stopped. He swallowed hard.

"If anything ever happened to him that I should look after you," he finished. "He made me your godfather."

Harry hadn't known this. Clearly his silence told Sirius that was the case.

"See, I was thinking," Sirius continued, avoiding looking directly at him. "You know, now that I'm about to be free and all." He paused as the statement sunk in. "That, you know, maybe you could come live with me."

Harry blinked. "You mean that?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Sirius said uncertainly. "I've got a house. It probably needs a good clean though."

"You want me to live with you?" Harry asked, stunned. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah," he said as though it was obvious. "I mean, I'd understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, though why you'd want to hang around with that Walrein is beyond me, but if you really did…"

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, cutting off Sirius's ramblings.

"A little," Sirius admitted, grinning.

"Of course I want to stay with you," Harry said. "When do I move in?" Sirius beamed. He opened his mouth, to say what Harry wasn't sure, but he was brought short by a shout from across the grounds. Immediately they were on high alert, wheeling round to where the noise had sounded from, and froze.

Dusknoir, at least a hundred of them, were floating towards them. And they were already close.

Ron yelped as he realised they had company, jumping to his feet and swaying worryingly, his face pale in more than just shock. The biting cold of the Dusknoir was starting to creep over them, signalling malicious intent and Harry felt his body start to freeze in place.

"Grab Pettigrew!" Sirius barked. "We need to get back to the castle and get to Dumbledore! Hurry!"

Lupin grabbed the still unconscious Pettigrew and Ron, trying to help even despite his poor condition, grabbed the other side, helping Lupin carry the dead weight up towards the castle.

The Dusknoir did not seem concerned that they were making a getaway, not moving any faster than their constant slow, unhurried movements. They were starting to fall behind.

"Ow!" Ron shouted. At first it looked like he had just stumbled but as Harry looked closer he realised that the source of his exclamation was much more disturbing.

The body of Peter Pettigrew, still fast asleep and being held up by a combination of Ron and Professor Lupin, had started to twitch. Lupin was looking worriedly over at his former friend as he twitched again, more violently.

"Sirius," he called, a note of warning in his voice, and as Sirius turned it happened.

Pettigrew began to spasm uncontrollably, his arms jerked and his legs kicked out, causing Lupin and Ron to struggle to maintain hold of him.

"AH!" Ron cried again in pain as this time Pettigrew's flailing arms threw him back and he landed painfully on his injured arm.

"What's happening?!" Hermione gasped, unable to tear her eyes off the spasming Pettigrew even as she ran to Ron's aid. Pettigrew continued to jerk and twitch more and more violently and Lupin was soon only just able to hold on as Pettigrew convulsed and, incredibly, started to shrink.

"He's transforming!" Lupin gasped, eyes wide, before he himself was thrown away, landing with a thud as the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Pettigrew, now unsupported, collapsed to the ground, writhing and squirming until at last there was no man lying there, just a Rattata.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled, diving forward to grab the Pokémon in his fists. However Pettigrew had woken up and he immediately darted away, slipping through Sirius's fingers and scurrying off to the forest's edge.

"Sirius! Don't!" Lupin shouted as Sirius made to go after him.

"I need him, Remus!" Sirius yelled. "Mightyena! Go!" Mightyena sprung from his Pokéball and flew forward, nose to the ground as he picked up Pettigrew's scent and bounded after him, Sirius on his tail.

"Ron! Are you okay?!" Harry half-asked half-shouted as he ran to his friend. Ron's expression told him all he needed to know as the red head struggled to respond.

"Harry! Look!" Harry turned away from his injured friend and followed Hermione's pointed arm across the grounds.

The Dusknoir were coming closer. In the confusion around Pettigrew's transformation the group had come to a stand still and the Dusknoir had quickly made up the ground on them, and with Ron in such a state they'd be hard pressed to beat them to the castle.

That's not what worried Harry though. The Dusknoir were starting to split up. Half were approaching them at the same slow, steady pace while the other half had turned their attention to the forest, to where Sirius and Mightyena could just be seen in the distance.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed but Harry ignored her as he broke into a run, sprinting in the direction of Sirius as fast as he could, determined not to lose him to the Dusknoir. Behind him he could hear running footsteps and he took a moment to glance back to see Hermione running behind him, Lupin and Ron fading into the distance, Lunatone standing guard before them.

The distance between Harry and Sirius was further than he had anticipated. He ran full tilt, feeling his lungs burn as he pushed past his limits, but he could see the Dusknoir had beaten him to it.

"Mightyena, use Crunch!" Sirius's voice issued out from within a swirl of dark cloaked bodies and Mightyena briefly appeared, snapping his jaws at one of the Dusknoir who collapsed to the ground under the attack. But still more Dusknoir took his place.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Harry shouted, releasing his starter Pokémon who obeyed instantly, blazing a path through the Dusknoir to where Sirius fought, side by side with Mightyena.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called but her shout was interrupted by a gasp.

Harry turned to see Hermione, Pokéball clutched in her grasp, frozen in place. Floating before her a Dusknoir fixed her with a deathly gaze. She collapsed to the ground.

"Mightyena!" Harry's attention was drawn the other way as Mightyena was slammed into the ground, quickly losing consciousness as the Dusknoir converged on him.

"Return!" Sirius shouted, quickly pocketing his Pokéball and pulling out another. But the Dusknoir got to him first.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, eyes wide with fright as he watched the man who had just revealed himself as his godfather crumple to the ground under Dusknoir's power. Only Harry remained standing.

"Don't look them in the eye, Charmeleon!" Harry shouted. It was Hypnosis they were using, it had to be. Harry couldn't even consider that it could be anything else… anything worse.

They stood back to back, Charmeleon firing out bursts of flame to keep the Dusknoir at a distance and Harry thinking hard, searching for a way, any way, to get both himself and Hermione and Sirius out of this.

His mind was coming up blank. And as he turned and found himself face to face with a Dusknoir he knew it was over. He tried to fight, tried to grasp onto his comprehension of reality, but it was no use. As he fell under Dusknoir's spell the last thing he was aware of was the heat of Charmeleon at his back before he knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for this chapter.

Now, as I promised the poll for which Pokemon Hermione should have in my next project is now closed and the results are in: Froslass (8 votes), Togekiss (6 votes), Bellossom and Blastoise (5 votes), Aromatisse and Raichu (4 votes), Gourgeist (3 votes). Thank you everyone who voted.

I've got one more poll up on my profile (the last one I have planned). This one is asking the same question but for Draco Malfoy. Like the main rivals in the Pokemon anime I imagine this character to have a few Pokemon we know well (i.e. his starter), and then a whole bunch of strong Pokemon that don't really get mentioned in the story but the character is able to use in battles (like in the Sinnoh League when Paul used multiple Pokemon we never met before against Ash, while leaving out other well known ones like Torterra and Honchkrow). I won't list the options here as there are a lot but I want to narrow this list to about six Pokemon which should give Malfoy plenty of options to help supplement his core team that we'll learn about through the story.

So please vote and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	21. Celebi

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly for Harry. He felt numb, his whole body feeling heavy as light filtered through his eyelids. His sense of hearing came next, though there was little to hear. There was an odd rustle here and there, not like the sounds of the forest but rather more like how his dorm would sound on a Saturday morning.

In fact, as his mind started to shift into gear, he recognised he couldn't possibly be in the forest any more. It was too warm and he felt a mattress beneath his back, thin sheets covering him in what he recognised as a bed. How did he get here?

He moaned as he tried to move, his arms and legs not responding to his brain's commands, and he heard a quick bustle of noise at his complaint, along with the sharp click of heels across a stone floor. His eyes blinked open.

"Awake are you?"

He was in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was standing over him, a grim look on her face.

"Don't speak," she said sharply as Harry opened his mouth. "You need rest. Here, drink." She offered him a small cup of water, which he laboriously accepted and tipped the cool liquid down his throat. It was a welcome relief.

He finished the cup under Pomfrey's watchful eye before passing it back to her, making to pull himself upright in the bed. From the expression on Madam Pomfrey's face she didn't agree with him moving but she nonetheless moved a pillow to prop up his back before quickly refilling his cup. Harry took another sip.

"What happened?" he asked. Now that he was sitting up he could see he wasn't alone in the Hospital Wing. Ron was lying directly across from him, looking pale but awake, his arm tightly bandaged in the professional manner of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was in the bed beside him, awake also, but looking exhausted.

"The Dusknoir," Madam Pomfrey told him, her lips pursed. "I don't know what they were thinking, attacking children on school grounds. Dusknoir's Hypnosis is a lot more dangerous than any regular attack. It has the ability to cause serious lasting harm if not treated."

Harry blinked. His mind was still foggy, his memories jumbled and he struggled to remember just how he had managed to find himself in the Hospital Wing. He remembered Hagrid's, and finding Scabbers, then the Mightyena attacking and then the shack and then…

"Sirius," he gasped but attention was drawn away from his revelation by the sudden opening of the Hospital Wing doors. In strode Albus Dumbledore, white beard and hair flowing out behind him impressively, such a presence that it took Harry a moment to realise he was not alone.

"Harry, you're awake," Dumbledore greeted as he approached them.

"Excellent," agreed the other man. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Pokémon, had accompanied Dumbledore into the Hospital Wing, looking incredibly short next to the much taller trainer, even with his lime green bowler hat perched on his head.

Harry had met Cornelius Fudge just once before, and he had to admit he hadn't been very impressed with the leader of Pokémon Britain. Back then Fudge had been down at Hogwarts to have Hagrid arrested for opening the Chamber of Secrets, bowing to pressure from the public after yet another attack. The only thing he had going for him was that he'd been thoroughly opposed to the removal of Dumbledore as Headmaster.

"I take it he's all well?" Fudge said earnestly, looking to Madam Pomfrey. The matron pursed her lips.

"There appears to be no lasting damage," she ground out, evidently not pleased with the man before her. "But it was a very near miss. You need to keep a tighter leash on those Dusknoir, Minister, or there'll be trouble."

"They caught Black, didn't they," Fudge defended.

"At what cost!" Pomfrey argued angrily.

Fudge blustered. "Well… under the circumstances…" he stuttered. "No one was harmed."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to swell with anger but Dumbledore raised a hand for silence and immediately she acquiesced.

"The Minister and I will be having words about the behaviour of the Dusknoir here tonight," he assured her steadily. "But I think we should all focus on the fact that there was no lasting damage done rather than create conflict."

Fudge seemed reassured by these words, standing up straighter, while Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy.

"Rather I would like to take the opportunity to help clear up some confusion surrounding the events of tonight," Dumbledore continued. "I imagine you might be struggling to remember much of tonight's events," Dumbledore said, turning to address Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And given your place in this situation I feel you have the right to know what is happening."

"Are you quite sure about this Dumbledore?" Fudge said, looking impatient. Clearly they'd been discussing this before they'd come in. "They are just children."

"And are involved in this as much as anyone," Dumbledore reiterated. "If you do not feel that this is worth your time then, by all means, leave."

Fudge looked uncertain, clearly wanting to take up Dumbledore's offer but also aware of how it would look to the people occupying the Hospital Wing. "Very well," he said eventually. "I should go fetch the Dusknoir. There's no point in delaying."

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed as Fudge tipped his cap to the occupants of the room before briskly striding away. The door closed behind him with a sharp click.

"Professor, what's happening?" Harry asked as soon as the Minister had left the room. Ron and Hermione, too, were sitting up, eagerly anticipating what Dumbledore had to say. Dumbledore, however, held up his hand.

"I understand you are eager to hear what has happened but I ask that you remain calm," he said firmly. "You have all been under a lot of stress tonight, even without the added effects of the Dusknoir."

Harry, Ron and Hermione each sat back in their beds to the approving look of Madam Pomfrey standing over them.

"Poppy, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Dumbledore asked politely. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "But five minutes only, then I expect these students to rest."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed before Madam Pomfrey left them, walking over to her office and closing the door with a snap.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quickly the moment Madam Pomfrey was out the room but again Dumbledore held out a hand to stop him.

"I understand you've got a lot to say, Harry, but first I want you to listen," he told him softly. "There's a lot you need to know before you can think about moving forward." He paused for a moment as though to test that they would remain quiet, before continuing.

"Sirius Black has been captured and is currently being held in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor." Dumbledore quickly held up his hand as Harry made to interject. "At this moment Minister Fudge is arranging for a team of aurors, accompanied by the Azkaban Dusknoir, to transport him to the Ministry, where he will be sent through the veil."

Harry couldn't hold back any longer.

"But they can't!" he exclaimed. "Sirius is innocent!"

"It's true Professor," Hermione agreed. "It wasn't Sirius who killed all those people and betrayed Harry's parents, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"He faked his death," Ron added. "Used some experimental serum to turn himself into a Rattata."

"He transformed back while we were running from the Dusknoir."

"He's the reason Sirius has been breaking into the castle."

Dumbledore held up his hand once more, quelling the outpouring of explanations from the three students and silencing them at once.

"I know," he said simply. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped.

"You know?" Harry repeated. "How?"

"Before coming to visit you I spoke with Mr Black myself and he told me much the same story," Dumbledore explained. "I also spoke with Professor Lupin, who by the way is doing fine at the moment, and he corroborated. While it is possible that Sirius, with the help of his old friend, is attempting to fool me, the word of the three of you puts no doubt in my mind."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said simply. The room went silent.

"Nothing?!" It was Hermione who broke the silence, her face betraying her shock at Dumbledore's words.

"There is no evidence of Sirius's innocence," Dumbledore explained. "Only with Peter, in human form, can we hope to clear Sirius's name. Other than that a life on the run is his only alternative."

"It's still better than death," Ron argued fiercely.

"Maybe," Dumbledore commented. "But it is too late now. Minister Fudge will no doubt be on his way to fetch Sirius right this minute, and once the aurors have him there will be little chance of him escaping."

Hope extinguished in Harry's heart as he heard Dumbledore's words. It couldn't be true. Not after all this time, now that he'd finally learned the truth about his parents deaths and the one responsible for it all. It couldn't be.

"What we need," Dumbledore said slowly, the three students turning to look at him as he straightened up. "Is more time." And, bizarrely, Dumbledore started to unbutton his coat.

"Be!" A flash of green flew out from Dumbledore's chest, dashing across the near empty Hospital Wing and zooming around the room gleefully. Hermione gasped.

"Is that…?" she whispered, a hand held to her mouth.

"Celebi," Dumbledore called, addressing the figure that was doing circles above them. The creature, a Pokémon it seemed, responded to the call and flew down towards them, hovering in the centre of the trio of beds occupied by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry darted his hand into his pocket, rummaging around fruitlessly for what he was looking for. He was brought short by movement in the corner of his eye as Professor Dumbledore handed him his Pokédex.

"Celebi, The Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. Harry was lost.

"I don't get it," Ron spoke up, looking in confusion from Celebi, still floating in front of him, to Dumbledore, whose eyes held a mysterious twinkle, to Hermione, who was gazing blankly forward with a look of revelation on her face.

"Incredible," Hermione breathed, looking at Celebi who tilted its head at her inspection.

"What?" Ron asked, frustration in his voice.

"As part of my efforts to secure the school after Lord Voldemort's attempts of the last two years I went searching the forest for powerful Pokémon who would be willing to defend against intrusion," Dumbledore explained, smiling at the small floating Pokémon. "Celebi was among a number who offered their assistance if they were needed, and it so happens that Celebi's particular skills are exactly what we need now."

"Celebi can travel in time," Hermione clarified. "That means that it can take us back and we can stop Sirius from getting captured." Ron's eyes went wide.

"So, what are we waiting for?" He asked, pulling his feet from under his covers and standing up. He quickly fell back against the bed, his face pale.

"I think it would be best if you remained here," Dumbledore told him, gently helping him back onto the bed. Ron protested. "Your health and wellbeing is my first priority, and you need to rest."

"He's right," Harry told Ron, getting out of bed and grateful that he was able to take his own weight. "Don't worry Ron, Hermione and I can do this. Right, Hermione?"

"Right," Hermione said quickly, hurrying out of bed so that she too was standing. Ron swallowed.

"Ok," he admitted, the words looking like they were forced from his mouth. "Okay, I'll stay. But you should keep an eye out for Arcanine. I dropped him when Mightyena attacked so you should be able to find him." Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"Are we all ready?" Dumbledore asked, looking to Harry and Hermione. They nodded. "Okay, Celebi, whenever you're ready."

Celebi let out a joyful cry and flew through the air above their heads. It started to circle above them, moving faster and faster, and as it did so a soft wind picked up in the Hospital Wing. A portal opened above them, filled with mysterious green lights and Celebi dropped down out of its flight path, the portal having gained enough energy to maintain itself, flying down to hover by Harry and Hermione's shoulders. They turned to look at Celebi, who turned in turn to look up into the portal, and then, in a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for this chapter. Just a short one before we jump back into the action. I'd just like to take the opportunity to remind people to vote in the poll on my profile if they haven't already done so and to thank those who have already. There's been a great response and I look forward to the results which will be finalised at the end of this story.

Until next time.


	22. A Timely Intervention

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The sensation of travelling through time ended just as suddenly as it had begun. One minute Harry was looking out on Ron and Professor Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing the next he was fighting to maintain his balance as he appeared, hours earlier, in the Entrance Hall.

"Whoa," he commented, holding his arms out to steady himself as he struggled to come to grips with what had just happened. Next to him Hermione was bent double, clutching her stomach and letting out a low moan.

"Never again," she whispered, her face green as she straightened up enough to look around the hall. "So it worked."

It appeared so. While it was obvious that they'd moved location, now standing in a completely separate part of the castle, it was also clear that it was much earlier in the day. Light was pouring in through the great oak front doors and the murmur of conversation drifted out from the Great Hall.

Exams must have only just finished.

Hermione, it seemed, was having the same thought.

"Why are we back so early?" she wondered, looking over to the Great Hall. Fortunately from their position they couldn't see inside, and so they couldn't in turn be seen, as Harry was sure having two versions of himself running around was not a smart idea.

"Don't know," Harry murmured in response. Movement at the outer doors drew his attention and Harry quickly dragged Hermione backwards, hiding behind the great big hour glass that housed the Hufflepuffs' house points.

"Harry, what?" Hermione asked but Harry quickly shushed her, gesturing to the doors. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had just wandered in, talking in loud, carefree tones as they walked towards the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione remained silent as they did so, not daring to move a muscle until they were both out of sight.

"Lupin's exam must have just finished," Harry commented, remembering watching Dean walk up towards Hogwarts after Pikachu had battled his Bouffalant. "That means we're headed down to see Hagrid."

"What should we do?" Hermione asked. To be honest Harry was at a bit of a loss. Sirius hadn't been captured yet, they hadn't even met him, so there was no place for them to break him out of. They could try to warn him before hand but what would happen if they convinced Sirius to flee before he even had the chance to convince them of his innocence.

"We should follow them… I mean, us," Harry corrected, shaking his head at the bizarre thought. "Let's go …Celebi?"

At that moment Celebi, who had been quietly hovering by their side as they got to grips with their new situation, darted away from them, flying, not out the great oak front doors, but instead the other way, down towards the dungeons.

Harry and Hermione shared a look before chasing after it. It wasn't hard to follow. Celebi didn't seem to have any particular destination in mind, looping around in random patterns through the dungeons, allowing Harry and Hermione to keep up but not to catch it.

They followed Celebi for several minutes before the legendary Pokémon spied a partially opened door and sped through. Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, stopped short. They knew where that door led. Snape's classroom.

Edging carefully down the corridor Harry and Hermione peered through the crack in the door and got a surprise. Sitting at one of the desks, surrounded by mountains of beakers and flasks, was Neville. Evidently this was detention.

"Hurry up, Longbottom," Snape's cold, callous voice spoke from out of sight, causing Neville to flinch. "I don't have all day."

Harry had to stop himself from jumping in surprise and giving away their position as Hermione grabbed his arm, pointing up to the shelves on the classroom wall, each filled with rows of flasks that contained all manner of ingredients.

Floating before one such flask was Celebi. It looked curious, watching its reflection on the glass surface, and seemed completely oblivious to the fact it could be spotted at any moment. Then it picked up the flask.

It took all Harry's willpower not to shout out a warning as Celebi misjudged the weight of the flask and it fell from its grip. It smashed into pieces on the stone floor.

"Longbottom!" Snape sounded livid. He strode into view, examining the broken flask, which had fallen mere feet from where Neville sat, and the contents of which had spilled out across the floor.

"Does your clumsiness know no bounds?" Snape chastised, looking very annoyed. "Do you not know how difficult it is to procure this substance? It is available in only a small portion of the forest and must be gathered by the light of a full moon. Do you understand what that means?"

Poor Neville, quivering in fright at the enraged professor towering over him, could do no more than stutter a response.

"Pathetic, Longbottom," Snape sneered. "Clear this up, now. And don't think of leaving until each of those beakers is in perfect condition."

Harry felt sorry for Neville, who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, but at the moment he had bigger things to worry about. Celebi, frightened by the crash of breaking glass, had taken refuge behind the supply cabinet.

"Come on," Harry breathed, gesturing Celebi over. Celebi looked uncertain, much like a scared kid, and Harry had to work hard not to lose his patience as he gestured the time travel Pokémon over to him.

Eventually his efforts bore fruit, Celebi finally risking the trip across the room to fly through the doorway and into Harry's waiting arms.

They didn't hang around, not wanting to push their luck, and it wasn't until they had left the castle and stepped out onto the grounds, the sun setting behind them, that they dared to speak.

"That was close," Hermione commented, gasping slightly as though she had just gone for a run. Harry agreed, he felt as though he'd been holding his breath since the moment Celebi had flown into Snape's classroom.

"C'mon," he said, gesturing forwards. "We've wasted enough time already."

"Agreed," Hermione said as they headed across the lawn, closing the distance to Hagrid's hut where they expected to find themselves, accompanied for the first time in a while by Scabbers.

"Hopefully we're still at Hagrid's," Hermione said worriedly. "I think it was later that we came out but if not maybe we should-"

"Get down," Harry said quickly, pushing Hermione sideways and behind a large boulder. They had almost reached Hagrid's by now and the door to his hut had just swung open.

"Crookshanks," Hermione commented in surprise. Harry, too, was taken aback. He had forgotten a lot about the events that had led up to them meeting Sirius and so he had also forgotten that Crookshanks had been the first to leave Hagrid's, going on ahead to alert Sirius of Scabbers's reappearance.

Harry and Hermione stayed as quiet as they could as Crookshanks passed them, hoping to god that he wouldn't pick up their scent as he passed. Thankfully it seemed as though the wind was blowing just right for them, and that Crookshanks was too distracted by his mission to notice them.

As Crookshanks disappeared from sight they let out a sigh of relief.

"It'll be us next," Harry commented, turning his attention back to Hagrid's hut. Almost as soon as he said this he was proven correct as Harry, Ron and Hermione came into view, saying their goodbyes to Hagrid as they headed back up towards the castle.

"We should be careful for Mightyena," Hermione warned as they followed their past selves' progress. "If he sees us he might get confused and that would ruin everything."

Harry agreed, painfully aware how much even the smallest difference could change the entire course of events, and so he waited patiently for Mightyena to appear, confident that they would be able to remain hidden, provided Mightyena came from the willow.

"Here we go," Hermione said nervously as the three figures they were watching came to a stop. It took Harry awhile to spot Mightyena in the fading light but quickly the Pokémon became apparent as he flew through the air over Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as they watched Mightyena sink his fangs into Ron's arm. "That looks even worse from here."

Harry agreed but he knew they had no choice but to just watch. If Mightyena had never taken Ron they would never have met Sirius, and that needed to happen.

They remained still as they watched their past selves give chase after Ron and Mightyena, watched as Mightyena disappeared down the hole in the willow as past Harry and Hermione were blinded by the dirt, and watched as, eventually, they found the tunnel and disappeared from view.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked. They would be gone for some time, their past selves that was, and there would be no way for them to keep an eye on them.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait for us to come back out," Hermione answered her own question. Harry, however, had his eyes on the spot they had been attacked. In particular on a Pokéball that lay on the ground.

"I'm going to get Arcanine," he informed Hermione, preparing himself to jump out of his hiding place.

"Be careful," Hermione warned before he could set off. "Professor Lupin will be out here any minute. You'd have a hard time explaining to him what you were doing out here once he sees you in there."

Harry took that in consideration, agreeing with Hermione's sentiment that it would be hard to convince the battling professor of a suitable explanation as to how he was in two places at once.

So, with extra caution, Harry jumped out from behind the boulder and headed for Arcanine's Pokéball.

He'd made it no more than halfway there before the doors to the castle opened and their prediction came true. Professor Lupin, looking harried and panicked, was striding across the castle grounds and, in the brief moment he had before Lupin spotted him, Harry dove to the ground, finding a bush behind which he could hide himself.

It wasn't a great hiding place. In fact, in better light Harry would have been spotted a mile away. But night was falling and Lupin, clearly focused on the task at hand, was distracted enough not to look.

Instead he picked up Arcanine's Pokéball with a panicked look on his face. He looked around, and Harry prayed he wouldn't look in his direction, and then opened the Pokéball.

"Arcanine," Lupin said, bending down to speak at head height to the dog like Pokémon. "I need your help. Your trainer has been abducted and I need your help to find him. You can follow his tracks, can't you?"

Arcanine lifted his nose into the air and let out a soft whining noise. Harry silently hoped he would just listen to Lupin, just did as he was asked and find Ron, because there was no doubt Arcanine could smell Harry lingering in the bush and he could probably smell Hermione far behind him.

"Please Arcanine, you must try," Lupin begged. "Your trainer is in danger. Him, Harry, Hermione, are all in grave peril." The urgency in Lupin's voice seemed to have convinced Ron's trusty companion as Arcanine gave a short bark before bounding off into the distance, following the track Mightyena had taken to the willow. Lupin followed closely.

Harry took in several deep breaths, relieved out of his mind that Lupin had not spotted him, before jumping as he felt someone come up behind him. But it was just Hermione.

"Jesus, don't do that to me," Harry gasped, holding a hand to his heart as he felt it jump in shock. Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said, settling down next to him. It was so dark now that she was about the only thing he could see.

"I guess that's how Professor Lupin found us," Hermione said, looking off into the distance where Lupin and Arcanine had disappeared to.

"I guess," Harry agreed. "Still wish we could have had Arcanine. He could have been useful for tracking down Pettigrew."

Hermione turned to look at him.

"You know we can't catch him, don't you, Harry," she said, watching him carefully. Harry didn't respond. "We need to stay focused on what we came here to do," Hermione continued. "And that is to save Sirius."

Harry didn't say anything at first, instead looking down at the dirt beneath him. It was hard for him to admit that she was right.

"When we were talking," Harry said, ignoring Hermione's statement. "Just before the Dusknoir appeared… he told me he was my godfather. He offered me a place to live, when he'd cleared his name." Harry sighed.

"I know that can't happen," he admitted to her. "Not with Pettigrew transforming back into Scabbers. I know all we can do is make sure Sirius gets away safely. I just wish we could do more."

Hermione didn't respond to Harry's admission, not by words. Instead she reached over and took a hold of his hand, giving it a firm squeeze, and Harry knew she was there for him.

* * *

The wait for their reappearance from the tunnel under the willow was a long one, shocking Harry that they had spent so much time in the Shrieking Shack. He and Hermione, with Celebi following up behind them, had moved closer to the entrance in the meantime, wanting to be close enough to see them reappear as night had officially fallen across the grounds.

"Any moment now," Hermione muttered as she checked her watch. It didn't really matter what time it said, Hermione hadn't checked what time it was when they had exited the tunnel, but at that moment movement could be heard and Professor Lupin appeared, followed closely by Sirius Black with the dead weight of Peter Pettigrew held between them. Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione had emerged too as the whole group sprouted into view.

"Sirius is telling me about Pettigrew's Forretress," Harry whispered to Hermione as his past self engaged Sirius in conversation, the two of them staring up at the castle in the distance. "They really were the best of friends."

"It's horrible," Hermione agreed. "To betray your closest friends like that."

Harry looked at her, hearing a note of anger he hadn't expected. He wondered if Hermione was thinking the same as him, that Pettigrew sounded as close to Harry's parents as Harry, Ron and Hermione did to each other. It was almost insulting.

A brisk wind fluttered through their hiding place, the leaves on the trees behind them rustling loudly and that sound brought Harry back to reality. He looked up.

The Dusknoir of Azkaban were approaching.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw them, his whole body going stiff as he felt the penetrating cold wash over his body. Beside him Hermione looked at him in surprise before she too noticed the advancing Pokémon.

They were a fair distance away, floating silently across the grounds, yet they made no attempt to hide themselves as they closed in on the oblivious group by the willow. It seemed they had supreme confidence that they would not be able to escape, and they floated past Harry and Hermione's hiding spot without even a hint that they'd noticed them.

"How did we not see them?" Hermione wondered as the Dusknoir passed. Harry was thinking the same thing. The cold was infiltrating every pore of his body as he watched the Dusknoir but even as they moved closer to the group by the willow and further from Harry and Hermione their past selves remained completely oblivious.

"We should be seeing them soon," Harry muttered, more to himself than Hermione. The cold stayed with him, even as the Dusknoir left them behind. Was it a mental thing? Was the effect the Dusknoir had only real if you knew they were there? And why hadn't they turned around yet?

And suddenly it clicked.

"Look out!" Harry shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Harry, no," Hermione moaned, pulling him back further under the cover of the trees to hide him from sight.

But it had worked. Ahead of them Harry could see his past self turn on the spot and even from such a distance he could make out the look of horror on his face as he realised the Dusknoir were approaching.

Unfortunately it wasn't just his past self that'd noticed. What Harry hadn't seen the first time around was the Dusknoir at the back of the hoard come to a sudden halt. Even as their fellow Dusknoir moved inexorably forward they hovered in place, and then started to move towards them.

Harry and Hermione bolted. Their position was given away, there was no way the Dusknoir didn't know where they were, and so they ran, Celebi flying along beside them as they scrambled through the forest, tripping on roots and scrambling round trees as they fought to put as much distance between themselves and the Dusknoir.

"Hello Harry."

Harry's heart nearly stopped. He came to a sudden halt, digging his heels into the ground, Hermione crashing into him as he did so, as a ghostly figure appeared before him.

"Myrtle," Harry gasped, flabbergasted by her appearance. "What are you doing here?" Myrtle seemed quite put out by this.

"Hmph, why shouldn't I be here?" she said crossly, fixing Harry with a glare. "I'm allowed to wander, aren't I? Or is that something else only the 'living' are allowed to do?" She mocked quotation marks.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, nudging him in the back to get his attention. The Dusknoir were approaching, evidently drawn by the sounds of conversation, and Harry knew that they were soon going to run out of space to run.

"Myrtle, I need your help," he said quickly, keeping an eye out for the approaching Dusknoir. His plan was out there and there was a good chance it wouldn't work but they had a unique opportunity. Harry wasn't going to waste it.

The Dusknoir floated through the trees, looking like death itself as they continued their silent inexorable journey forward.

"Hello," Myrtle appeared before them, a mischievous smile haunting her ghostly face. "Where did you cuties come from?"

The Dusknoir pulled to a stop. They seemed confused. It was an expression one would never expect to see on a Dusknoir. They didn't seem to have any expression at all.

"Now, now, don't all crowd around at once," Myrtle continued teasingly. "There's plenty of good old Myrtle to go around."

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were picking their way silently through the trees.

"I can't tell if that was madness, or genius," Hermione whispered as they put some distance between themselves and the Dusknoir.

"Around here the two seem to be pretty much the same thing," Harry countered in response. They were heading uphill, towards the direction they remembered running to in pursuit of Pettigrew, and after the brief exhilaration of pulling one over on the Dusknoir the tension was starting to build once more.

"Do you think we're close?" Hermione asked, her voice barely audible.

"Must be," Harry responded. A second later a flare of orange sprang up ahead and to their left and immediately they knew they had found them.

Creeping forward carefully they found themselves watching the battle unfold before them. By the time they had arrived Hermione was already unconscious, lying unnoticed on the ground as Harry and Sirius fought against the Dusknoir.

"This is awful," Hermione breathed as Sirius was caught in the Dusknoir's spell, collapsing into unconsciousness and leaving Harry alone to battle. Watching the fight Harry was struck by just how quickly it ended. Mere moments after Sirius was taken care of Harry himself fell to the ground and future Harry suddenly felt very vulnerable, despite knowing he would be okay.

Only Charmeleon remained to battle, firing out his fire attacks indiscriminately and, unbelievably, keeping the Dusknoir at a distance. Yet Harry knew it couldn't last. And through all this he wondered, who had rescued them?

"Stand down," a familiar, cold voice shattered the relative quiet of the scene and Harry had to hold in a gasp as he saw who had spoken.

Severus Snape stood before them, his face a mask as he stared down the Dusknoir that turned to face him.

"You are not to harm students," Snape spoke with authority. "I command you to stand down." The Dusknoir refused to move. "Very well," Snape said, a hint of the familiar sneer in his voice. "Crobat, Ominous Wind!"

Crobat appeared before him, released from his Pokéball, and, before any of the Dusknoir could do more than make a move towards him, Crobat attacked.

A fierce gale blew through the clearing, whistling through the trees and snapping at loose twigs as it filled every hole and crevice of the space around them. The Dusknoir, seemingly impervious to anything Charmeleon could throw at them, were buffeted back, thrown haphazardly away and into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

Soon the Dusknoir were gone and Crobat let up his attack.

"Don't look so surprised," Snape sneered, and for a moment Harry thought he had spotted them. Instead his comment was aimed at Charmeleon, who looked disbelieving of what had just happened around him. Snape strode forwards in his usual, no nonsense style and plucked Charmeleon's Pokéball from Harry's limp form, returning the Pokémon before he had the opportunity to protest.

"Drapion," Snape said, releasing his second Pokémon. The dark and poison type appeared before him. "Restrain Black," Snape said simply, gesturing to where Sirius lay. Harry had to hold back the urge to argue as Drapion walked over and raised Sirius into the air with his claws, clasping tightly around his unresponsive limbs.

Snape, meanwhile, had turned to the bodies of Harry and Hermione. With surprising care for such a callous man he carried them both and placed them on the back of Drapion's segmented body.

"To the castle," Snape instructed, direction his Pokémon out of the trees and leaving Harry and Hermione alone once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for another chapter. Remember if you haven't voted yet in the poll on my profile please do. I'm going to keep it up there and close it when I upload the last chapter of 'Dusknoir of Azkaban'.

I'd also like to clear up something about Pettigrew's transformation. It was not deliberate, Pettigrew had absolutely no control of it, he just took advantage of the opportunity and ran. The serum he'd used was a prototype and had never been tested. Pettigrew, desperate after learning of Voldemort's demise, knew he had to do something before he was caught and so took the original serum knowing that it was experimental and could easily fail. He was lucky it worked perfectly but the second serum, designed to change him back, wasn't quite right and so only provided a brief cure before it failed. Now that the second serum is in his system Pettigrew is stuck changing forms completely at random due to the unstable nature of the two serums fighting against each other and he now has to live without any idea of how long it will be before he is forced into another transformation.

Anyway, I hope that made sense and you've enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.


	23. Flitwick's Office

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Ow!" Harry cried. Hermione had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You idiot," she berated. "Why did you shout out? Do you not realise the danger you put us in?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. Hermione humphed.

"Unbelievable," she said. "If Myrtle hadn't appeared…"

And right on cue her ghostly presence appeared behind them.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked sternly, although the effect was kind of lost when coming from the ghost of a teenage girl. Unfortunately it was still enough to frighten Celebi who squeaked in fear and shot off into the forest.

"Celebi!" Harry shouted after it but he got no reply. In the darkness of the forest there was no way they were going to find it again.

"I saw Professor Snape, he looked very serious," Myrtle continued, not paying any attention to the legendary Pokémon she'd just scared off. "Why are there two of you? Are you dead?" She asked this with way too much enthusiasm for Harry's liking.

"No, we're not dead," Harry told her, trying to ignore her disappointment as he said it. "Listen, Myrtle, we don't have time to explain right now…"

"Typical," Myrtle complained. "I put my life on the line and for what, to be brushed off." Harry held back from reminding Myrtle that she was, in fact, dead, and so her life had been taken off the line quite some time ago, and instead sought to calm her.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow," he promised, trying to show his sincerity through his tone. "I promise you, Myrtle." Myrtle sniffed.

"Well, you better," she told him. "Cause if you don't I will haunt you like never before." And with that pronouncement she faded from being. Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, made to follow the path Snape had taken out of the forest. On the way Harry did his best to explain himself to a still upset Hermione.

"It was always me. The one who shouted, I mean," he tried to explain, Hermione remaining silent next to him. "See, I think we were always meant to come back in time to save Sirius. And I think that's why Snape was here too. If we hadn't taken Celebi down to the dungeons there would have been no reason for him to be out here to save us."

Hermione frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense," she complained. "How can the events that led up to us travelling back in time be caused by our future selves? It's a paradox."

"Try not to think about it too much," Harry suggested. "All I know is that I was the only person who shouted back then. If I wasn't the one to warn us before, who was?"

Hermione had no answer to that but was saved from coming up with a response as they broke through the line of trees that marked the edge of the forest and the castle appeared before them.

"There's Snape," she said, pointing to the castle doors. Snape was making slow progress, having to somehow transport three unresponsive bodies with him, but still he had maintained a sizeable lead on them.

"So what now?" Hermione asked nervously. So far they had done a lot of running and hiding but they'd yet to do anything to actually help free Sirius. So far everything was going as it had before.

"Dumbledore said Sirius was being held in Flitwick's office," Harry remembered. "I guess we've got to free him there."

"While avoiding Dumbledore, Snape, and the Minister for Pokémon," Hermione said doubtfully. "That seems pretty much impossible."

Harry had to agree, the likelihood of avoiding all three men, especially since they had no idea where they'd been whilst they were unconscious, was very small.

"I suppose we just have to risk it," Harry muttered but, as he moved to walk into the open, he was brought short.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Pokémon, was walking up the castle lawn. His portly figure was barely distinguishable in the darkness, in fact his heavy breathing was what gave him away the most, as he hurried up to the castle doors and out of sight.

"So now we have to wait until he's seen Sirius and then he and Dumbledore go to the Hospital Wing," Hermione summarised, looking worried. How they were going to know when this happened was a mystery.

"Let's get a bit closer," Harry suggested, feeling uncomfortable standing still. The night had been so full of adventure but it all now came down to this. And with Celebi disappearing into the forest there were no second chances.

Harry and Hermione creeped carefully towards the castle door, skirting around through the greenhouses, trying to keep as low a profile as possible in case someone happened to glance out a window and spot them moving exposed across the castle grounds.

Eventually they got to a point where they could move no closer, and stopped.

"What now?" Hermione breathed, aware that any loud noises would be heard inside the great oak front doors. Harry was about to answer when suddenly a figure appeared outside and he froze in place.

Albus Dumbledore strode purposefully across the grounds, looking set and focused on his goal as he wandered into the forest and out of sight. Suddenly Harry felt elated.

"This is it," he said excitedly, startling Hermione. "This is our chance. Dumbledore must be going out to get Celebi right now."

"Which means he's already talked to Sirius and Professor Lupin," Hermione finished his thought, eyes widening. "So when he gets back."

"That must be when he and Fudge head for the Hospital Wing," Harry said excitedly. "It's time, Hermione. This is our chance."

The wait for Dumbledore to reappear wasn't particularly long but it was tense. Filled with purpose and energy Harry found it difficult not to spring into action and he could tell Hermione was feeling the same way. They almost let out a sigh of relief as Dumbledore reappeared, striding ever so purposefully back to the doors and out of sight.

Harry and Hermione quickly shuffled up to the front doors and listened.

"Are you quite sure this is necessary, Dumbledore?" Fudge's voice could be heard. "They are just children."

"Who deserve the right to know what's going on," Dumbledore's voice was even but firm. "It would not be right to act before those closest to the incident have the opportunity to have their say. Why, they may even have important information to share with us that Black has kept hidden."

There was a grumbling sound on the other side of the door, followed by a sigh.

"Very well," Fudge admitted defeat and soon footsteps, two pairs, could be heard walking away from them. They started going up the steps and eventually faded from hearing range.

Harry and Hermione needed no words to decide what to do. Immediately they entered the castle and hurried up the marble staircase and into the school proper.

The path to the Hospital Wing and the path up to the seventh floor were completely separate, but that did not allow the two Gryffindors to let down their guard. They remained silent as mice as they hurried along the corridors and up the stairs, in the back of their minds aware that they did not know where Snape was, and he would certainly stop them if they ran into him.

Fortunately it seemed as though luck was on their side. Their journey through the castle was silent and uneventful and they reached the seventh floor without incident, where Harry quickly pulled Hermione to a stop.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, wondering why he'd stopped her, but Harry simply placed a finger to his lips and moved past, edging down the corridor to where it turned, carefully poking his head round to see into the corridor beyond.

He was right to show caution. A Dusknoir, just the one, was floating before him, standing guard before the door to Flitwick's office. He hadn't noticed Harry, for which Harry was grateful as he quickly pulled his head back and gestured for himself and Hermione to retreat back down the corridor.

"There's a Dusknoir standing guard," he whispered once he felt they'd moved far enough away, keeping an eye out just in case the Dusknoir came investigating.

"Do you think we can beat it?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry bit his lip.

"I don't know, there's only one of them," he replied. "If we can get hold of Sirius and his Pokémon then I'd fancy our chances but we only have Charmeleon, Pikachu, Noctowl and Purugly with us."

"And Noctowl is still hurt from his battle with Mightyena," Hermione remembered worriedly. Harry thought hard.

"Maybe we don't have to beat it," he suggested. Hermione immediately perked up at the idea.

"You mean use a distraction?" she quizzed, although clearly she was well caught up with his train of thought.

"Yeah," Harry said. "If we could lure Dusknoir away…"

"Whoever did that would need to be fast," Hermione noted. Harry nodded, a thought coming to mind. He picked up a Pokéball.

* * *

Floating before the office door the Dusknoir had a rather boring job, which meant it was ideally suited for it. Dusknoir couldn't feel boredom. Dusknoir floated silently, untroubled by the tediousness of its duty. This was its purpose.

"Pika."

If Dusknoir could feel surprise, which it couldn't, it would have felt it now as it turned to see a small, yellow Pokémon glaring up at it. It's cheeks sparked with electricity and that awoke Dusknoir's instincts.

"Pika-chu!" The Pokémon cried, a bolt of lightning zigzagging through the air between them. It did not hurt, not significantly, this Pikachu was clearly not strong yet. Even so Dusknoir knew not to leave any loose ends in its duty so it floated steadily towards the Pokémon.

"Pika!" the Pokémon cried, turning and scampering off down the corridor. Dusknoir noted that he was baiting it, but that was irrelevant to its task. It set off steadily after the nuisance Pokémon. It'd catch him. Eventually. But the thrill was in the chase.

* * *

Round the corner Harry and Hermione watched with bated breath, not daring to make a sound as the Dusknoir steadily floated towards them. They kept themselves hidden, pressed tightly together in the tiniest of crevices in the stone corridor as the Dusknoir glided eerily past them. It moved so slowly that they were sure it had spotted them. Yet it kept moving and, after several long moments, it disappeared out of view.

Harry and Hermione rushed to the door. It wouldn't open.

"It's locked," Harry complained, pushing against it experimentally.

"If only Ron were here," Hermione moaned. She was only too right, Ron's ability to pick locks would have been an enormous help. Fortunately Harry had another way.

"Stand back," he commanded, moving away from the door himself and pulling out a Pokéball. Charmeleon appeared before him and Harry quickly gave his command.

"Knock that door down," he instructed and Charmeleon immediately got on the case. His claws shone with a metallic glint before he rammed them into the door, his claws sinking deep into the wood and pulling away splints with reckless ease.

"Oh," Hermione moaned. Clearly even in this situation the wilful vandalism of school property was something she struggled with.

"Keep going, Charmeleon," Harry encouraged, ignoring Hermione and focusing all his attention on his Pokémon. Charmeleon gave a grunt, his claws glowing extra bright as he slammed them into the wood one last time and the door burst open.

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked flabbergasted, as though unable to believe the sight before him.

"Harry," he croaked, his surprise rendering his ability to speak almost nonexistent.

"There's no time," Harry said quickly, rushing into the room. Sirius was tied against a radiator and Harry quickly turned to Charmeleon. "Get him out of these cuffs."

As Charmeleon went to work, having to take more care not to dismember Sirius, Harry glanced around the room.

"Where are your Pokémon?" He asked.

"In the desk," Sirius croaked. He looked like he was only just starting to believe they were actually there. "Harry, what are you doing? This is dangerous." Meanwhile Hermione had walked over to Flitwick's desk, rummaging through the drawers.

"No time to explain," Harry said shortly, glancing to the door and back. Who knew how long Pikachu would be able to distract Dusknoir. It was a lot of responsibility for the still very young Pokémon to handle.

"Char!" Charmeleon cried out triumphantly, finally freeing Sirius from his bindings. Sirius stood up and stretched.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, rubbing his wrists. They looked quite raw.

"We should get out of here," Harry said quickly, knowing there was no time to relax. "Hermione?"

"Got them," Hermione called, at that moment pulling out two Pokéballs from Flitwick's desk.

"Pass them here," Sirius said urgently, gesturing her over. "I can get us out."

He was interrupted by a frightened cry and all eyes in the room turned towards the door where Pikachu, eyes wide, came sprinting in.

"We've got company," Harry warned. Whether real or not he could already feel the cold seeping into his body as he watched the dark outline of Dusknoir turn round the corner.

Fire sprang into being and Harry had to shield himself from the sudden, intense, heat. Charmeleon had attacked, taking Dusknoir by surprise and hitting it straight on with his most powerful of Flamethrowers.

"My Pokémon!" Sirius shouted, looking to Hermione who stood frozen in awe at the fire that spanned the length of the room. It was beautiful, breathtaking, destructive, and it was burning Dusknoir where it stood.

Yet it wasn't enough.

A dark energy, shaped like a ghostly fist, parted the flames and struck Charmeleon, his eyes widening in shock, in the chest. He was propelled backwards, hitting the wall with an awful thump, and the fire extinguished as he gasped for breath.

"Charmeleon!" Harry shouted in shock, hurrying back to where his first Pokémon lay, half propped up against the wall. Meanwhile Dusknoir approached.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried bravely, standing between his trainer and team mate and the ominous threat looming above him, cheeks sparking. Dusknoir paid no notice.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted, his voice filled with urgency but Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Pikachu let out a Thunder Shock, the strongest he could manage, but Dusknoir shook it off. It towered over Pikachu and quickly Pikachu's eyes started to droop.

Sirius acted. Crossing the room in three quick strides he threw himself at Hermione. Man and girl hit the ground with equal force, collapsing behind the obscurity of Flitwick's desk with such an almighty crash that it even briefly distracted Dusknoir, having finished disarming Pikachu. It looked over silently and Harry held his breath as he too watched to see what would happen.

A hand appeared over the top of Flitwick's desk, and in it sat a Pokéball, which opened with a flash of light.

There was no time to examine the Pokémon within as it went straight on the attack, a blade like arm slashing Dusknoir across the chest, knocking it backwards. Dusknoir recovered but its attacker was on it in a second. One tremendous blow, struck right on the top of its head, and Dusknoir crumbled to the ground.

A Gallade stood above him, silently staring at his defeated foe without any hint of satisfaction or triumph. Just another battle won.

"Good job, Gallade," Sirius said, clambering up from behind the desk. Gallade turned and nodded respectfully to his trainer. Words seemed to pass between the two without any sound being made.

"Char," Charmeleon let out a small cough and Harry quickly turned his attention back to him.

"Charmeleon, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. The Dusknoir had been strong.

Charmeleon nodded, pulling himself to his feet with a grunt of exertion. Though battered and bruised Charmeleon's pride remained strong. Across the room Sirius was helping Hermione to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Sirius told her, sounding not entirely sincere.

"No, no, it was good," Hermione said breathlessly. From her abrupt trip to the floor her hair, usually quite frizzy, had gone absolutely wild, giving Hermione the resemblance of a lion and making it hard for both Harry and Sirius not to grin.

"Dusknoir," a low, chilling voice sounded and instantly ice ran through their veins as they each turned to see Dusknoir slowly start to rise into the air.

A swipe of a bladed arm from Gallade crunched Dusknoir back into the ground. It fell still once more.

"We need to go," Sirius said, the urgency returning to his voice. Harry picked Pikachu up off the floor. He was fast asleep.

"Dusknoir have a hive mind," Sirius continued before fixing his gaze on his Pokémon. "Gallade." Gallade nodded and within a second Harry was shocked to find himself standing out in the cold brisk air, a small wind whipping around them. So this was Teleport.

"Thank you, both of you, for all your help," Sirius said honestly. Gallade stood by his side and gave a nod of agreement. Clearly helping Sirius was enough to earn Gallade's respect.

"How are you going to get away?" Harry asked, shivering a bit as he looked around. Now that he had the chance to inspect his surroundings he found that they weren't on the grounds, as he had suspected they would be, but rather they were standing on one of the many towers of Hogwarts. The tallest one, to be exact.

"I'll teleport back the way I came," Sirius explained calmly. He seemed completely at ease now that he'd been reunited with his Pokémon.

"Where will you go?" asked Hermione. Sirius shrugged.

"Who knows," he replied. "I could go anywhere really, as long as Gallade is with me." He glanced over to the silent psychic and fighting type. "Maybe we'll leave the country. Some sun would be welcome after so long in Azkaban."

"You deserve it," Harry said fervently. "Just don't let yourself get caught, okay." Sirius chuckled.

"I'll do my best," he said, mirth in his voice. "Look after yourself, Harry." He turned to look at Gallade.

"Wait," Harry said quickly, breaking off the mental connection between trainer and Pokémon as he quickly fished through his pockets, his hand finding what he was looking for.

"Here," he said, pressing the Pokéball into Sirius's palm. Sirius looked shocked.

"Harry," he said, looking flabbergasted. "No. This is your Pokémon. You need him." Harry shook his head.

"No, he's not," he denied. "And you need him more." He reached out and pressed the button on the Pokéball and the Pokémon within appeared in a flash of light. It gave out a cry of joy at seeing the man standing before him.

"I figured you sent me Aerodactyl," Harry said, smiling at the way Aerodactyl looked so pleased to be reunited with his trainer.

"How?" Sirius asked, subconsciously reaching out to pet Aerodactyl's nose, causing him to croon.

"Many reasons," Harry said. "For one he didn't react when you snuck into our dorm after the Ravenclaw match. I guess Charmeleon was right about that one," Charmeleon looked a bit mollified now that he was proving correct. "Plus everyone seemed really freaked when Aerodactyl arrived and who else wouldn't sign their name."

Sirius let out a small snort, shaking his head. "Here I was thinking you were just like James but turns out you've got Lily's brains after all." Harry felt a swell of emotion in his chest. He couldn't explain it but hearing those words from Sirius made him feel happier than he ever thought possible.

"Mr Black," Hermione said hesitantly. Sirius blinked.

"Call me Sirius, please," he said pleadingly. "Mr Black was my father, and a rotten inbred he was. Besides, I think we're on first name terms by now, eh Hermione." She blushed.

"Take this," she said, holding out a Pokéball. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Crookshanks has never liked me," Hermione said matter of factly. "I think he'd much rather be with you. And I'm sure you could use the company."

Sirius stared at Hermione for a moment, his face unreadable, then he smiled, accepting the Pokéball from her hand.

"I should get going," he said, the smile falling slightly from his face. "It's been nice meeting you, Hermione, and thanks for helping me out back there. And pass that on to Ron as well. It's good to know Harry has such loyal friends to support him." Hermione smiled at the compliment as Sirius turned away, this time to Harry.

"Harry," he said, as though he had so much to say he couldn't decide upon which words to use. "Thank you. For everything. For saving me, for listening to me in the shack, for stopping me from killing Peter, though the rat faced snake would have deserved it." He paused. "I don't really want to say goodbye," he admitted softly.

"Then don't," Harry replied. He felt his voice hitch slightly. "I'll see you later, right?" Sirius smiled.

"You know, if I ever do get my freedom the offer still stands," he told him. "I can't say much of the Black family home but it's got four walls and a roof, and enough space for the two of us to be kickin' around in. We could even have Moony over."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He couldn't understand it but he felt like crying. Sirius levelled him with a steady gaze.

"It is unfair how you never got to know James and Lily," Sirius said seriously. "They were great people, great parents too. They'd be proud of you, Harry. I know they would." Harry swallowed and nodded. There was no way he'd be able to speak.

Sirius gave Harry and Hermione one last, respectful, nod, before he and Gallade evaporated into thin air. The wind seemed to vanish, the whole scene was still.

"Harry?" Hermione said questioningly. Harry blinked, feeling tears threatening to drop from his eyelids but he held them back. He sniffed.

"Yeah?" he said hoarsely, keeping his head bowed to hide the moisture in his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Hermione.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed and she wrapped her arms around him. Harry clasped on, grateful for the physical contact and the fact that she could no longer see his face as he fought to blink back the tears that simply refused to go away. Slowly he felt the constricting feeling around his heart start to fade as he was held by one of his closest friends and he squeezed back to try and indicate his thanks. Where would he be without her?

"Oops," a voice interrupted their silent moment and Harry and Hermione sprung apart in shock. How could they have been so careless?

"Sorry," the owner of the voice, a young woman with the most incredible spiked up pink hair, looked apologetic as her head stuck up into view from the top of the stairs. "Wotcher kids, didn't mean to disturb ya. Carry on." The woman winked before her head disappeared from sight, her footsteps heard as she stumbled back down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked, completely confused. Hermione's face was bright red. If Harry had to label her expression he would go with mortified.

"Never mind that," Hermione said quickly, her voice slightly higher than usual. "Quick, we've got to get back. They're obviously searching the castle for Sirius."

The journey back to the Hospital Wing had not been a part of their daring rescue in which Harry had anticipated there would be much danger, yet that's the way it turned out. The hallways were filled with men and women, none of whom Harry recognised, checking every nook and cranny of the castle and Harry and Hermione only just evaded notice on a number of occasions.

Eventually the Hospital Wing doors were in sight and Harry and Hermione launched into a sprint as it did, so close to safety, when the door opened.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking completely unsurprised to see Harry and Hermione running towards him. In fact, he was wearing a great big beaming smile.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what a surprise to see you here," he said airily, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "But shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?" He gestured through the open door behind him. "I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you inside," he said, without a hint of regret in his voice. "It just so happens that I've got word that dangerous criminal Sirius Black has escaped. How on earth could that have happened?" Harry and Hermione grinned.

Their entrance into the Hospital Wing was just as inconspicuous as Ron immediately leapt out of bed, ignoring his injuries, as the door swung shut behind them.

"Did you do it?" he asked breathlessly, looking from one to the other. Harry let his grin do the talking.

Unfortunately their celebrations didn't last long as a moment later Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, and she was not happy.

"What on earth are you doing?!" she screeched at the sight of all three of them all out of bed, Harry and Hermione in particular looking quite the worse for wear. "Into bed. All of you. And don't you leave until I say so."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for this chapter. We've only got one chapter left after this so if you haven't voted in my poll and still want to, make sure you vote before Tuesday. I will be closing the poll then when I upload the final chapter.


	24. Until We Meet Again

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokemon, which belong to the Pokemon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokemon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The aftermath of the night's events were felt across the whole castle the next day.

The Daily Prophet had a field day after Sirius Black's impossible escape, with a lot of blame being laid at the feet of Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Pokémon, who looked very uncomfortable, even in the black and white picture on the front page.

Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, had somehow managed to completely avoid blame entirely, despite Sirius Black having once again broken onto school grounds and escaped. Hermione hypothesised that it was hard to criticise Dumbledore after his involvement in stopping the attacks at the end of last year.

The one thing that wasn't so positive to come out of the situation were the rumours that had started to spread a few days after the night of the time travel. Harry made his way up to the Pokémon Battling classroom to investigate.

He knocked on Professor Lupin's office door.

"Come in," Lupin sounded just as pleasant and mild mannered as always and so Harry entered with some encouragement. That fell through as he got a glimpse of the room beyond.

"So it's true," he said in way of greeting. "You've been sacked." Lupin smiled.

"Not exactly," he said. "I've resigned." Harry gaped.

"Why?" he asked. Lupin smiled slightly.

"Well, there have been some suspicions about my role in the events that surrounded Sirius Black's escape," Lupin told him.

"They don't think you did it, do they?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Fortunately I have a stone clad alibi," Lupin confirmed, to Harry's relief. "I was in the company of an auror when Sirius broke out of Flitwick's office, but still there are some who remember that we used to be friendly and I think it would be best to remove myself from public attention." He clasped closed his briefcase. "Besides, there's an old friend I need to catch up with."

Harry smiled at that. He was glad that Sirius was free but still nervous about him living as a fugitive on his own. With Lupin with him he'd be safer, as well as more entertained with some extra company. Still there were some things Harry hadn't quite figured out yet and Lupin was the one with answers.

"So you travelled back in time," Lupin said, beating Harry to the punch. "And with a legendary Pokémon as well."

"You nearly saw me," Harry told him, causing Lupin to raise an eyebrow. "When you found Arcanine's Pokéball." Lupin chuckled.

"You do get into some incredible adventures, Harry," he said. "And I thought the stories of your exploits in the past two years were exaggerated."

"Professor, how did you know we were out there?" Harry asked. The question had been bugging him for days, especially as he felt he already knew the answer. Lupin paused, taking a moment to process the question, before an odd smile crossed his face.

"I was watching out the window," he explained. "I saw Mightyena attack."

"Why?"

Lupin just looked amused. "I had been hoping to speak with you that very evening," he explained. "When I saw you weren't at dinner I assumed you had gone to visit Hagrid, so I waited. And lucky I did."

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Harry questioned. Lupin gave a small snort.

"It was nothing really, in the grand scheme of things," he said, and he dug his hand into his coat pocket, grabbing hold of something and placing it on the desk.

It was a PFG figure. It was a Charizard.

"I found it a few days ago," Lupin commented as Harry stepped forward to take a closer look. "It is one of the pieces I don't use quite so much and since Ronald never challenged me again I somewhat forgot about it."

"It was your father's, Harry," Lupin told him and Harry's eyes widened. "Until of course he passed it into my possession. He had two of them, if you can believe his luck, and gave one to me, sort of as a challenge to try and adjust my playing style to suit it."

"You've taken care of it," Harry commented. The piece was in pristine condition.

"It has been in a case collecting dust for quite some time," Lupin told him. "I think it's right that it get some use."

A knock on the door interrupted them and they both looked up.

"Sorry to disturb you," Professor Dumbledore said amicably, standing in the open doorway. Just the casual way he had come upon them was enough to leave Harry staggered. "I was wondering if I might have a word with Harry and I was directed up here to find him."

"Of course," replied Lupin graciously. "I'll give you some privacy." He rounded his desk, giving the figure sitting upon it a significant look, before leaving the room.

"Such a polite man is our Professor Lupin," Dumbledore commented amicably as the man in question left. "It is such a pity we must say goodbye." Harry didn't say anything.

"You are troubled," Dumbledore commented observantly. "I understand you are worried about Sirius but I can assure you he is far more capable of looking after himself than you think." Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't make any difference," he said, his voice leaking disappointment. "He will always be on the run until we find Pettigrew and get him to turn back. If we don't…"

"I'm afraid Sirius may be in for a tough ride," Dumbledore agreed. "Few would believe his innocence, even if we were to publicly vouch for him."

"But you did," Harry pointed out. "Sirius was able to convince you of the truth just like he did to me."

"You give Sirius a bit too much credit for that," Dumbledore said with an amused smile. "It was not Sirius that convinced me of his innocence, or indeed Professor Lupin. It was you."

"Me?"

"Of course there were signs pointing to Sirius's story being true," Dumbledore admitted. "From the Aerodactyl that fought so valiantly to win you the Quidditch Cup, to the lack of violence with which he carried out his raids of your dorm room. But I didn't truly believe it until you gave your word that he was innocent."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"You've got a remarkable sense of justice, Harry," Dumbledore told him. Harry blushed. "And you are an incredible judge of character. I had no doubts that you would never have been fooled, even for a moment, if it had all been an elaborate act."

"I think you give me too much credit, sir," Harry said modestly.

"And you not enough," Dumbledore countered. "In any case that was not why I was seeking you out. Madam Pomfrey is down in the Entrance Hall when you're ready."

Half an hour later Harry was walking across the sunlit grounds, Madam Pomfrey by his side, accompanied by someone he had missed most desperately throughout the year.

Fletchinder stood perched on Harry's arm, revelling in the feeling of the wind blowing through his feathers as he got his first real taste of the great outdoors in over six months.

"Are you ready, Fletchinder?" Harry asked, his voice tense with excitement. Fletchinder gave a low cry in response and, pushing off with one big kick, he launched himself into the air.

Never had Harry been so taken with Fletchinder's unique beauty than he was now, watching as his second Pokémon took to the skies with joy in his heart, swooping through the air like he had never left. It was a joyful sight.

"He will tire soon," Madam Pomfrey said from his side, causing Harry to briefly glance her way before returning his gaze to Fletchinder.

"How soon?" he asked, frowning slightly against the sun. It was dropping low now and shining straight into their faces, making Fletchinder almost a dark dot against its backdrop.

"A few minutes at most," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. "He still has a long way to go, though I admit this is a huge step. But now he needs time to build up his stamina and get used to the winds once more. Something he might struggle to do in the muggle world."

Harry turned to face the matron, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"You want him to stay here," he said. It was not a question.

"Over the summer months at Hogwarts I can track and monitor his progress to ensure as good a recovery as possible," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. "I know it will be hard to part ways, especially for such a long period, but I believe this is the right course of action."

Harry sighed. "If it's what's best for him," Harry agreed. "I just want him to get better soon."

Harry didn't expect much sympathy from the matron, her job requiring her to stay strict and professional, so he was surprised when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, she simply joined him in watching Fletchinder swoop through the skies.

* * *

The term ended quickly after that, and Harry was forced to leave behind one of his most beloved friends, Madam Pomfrey even allowing the fire and flying type to accompany Harry down to the Hogwarts Express and see him off from there.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked as they settled into their seats, Fletchinder having faded from sight along with the rest of Hogsmeade Station.

"You'll see him soon," Hermione assured him. "I promise, the summer will fly by." Harry gave her a doubtful look. Another long summer at the Dursleys, now with them being even more afraid of Pokémon after the incident with Ripper and Aunt Marge, was not an exciting prospect.

"Speaking of leaving Pokémon," Harry said, changing the subject. "What are you going to tell your parents about Crookshanks? They got him to protect you didn't they."

"He did a pretty good job, I reckon," Ron commented.

"Indeed," Hermione agreed. "But I think I'm just going to tell them that I left him behind at Hogwarts, like Fletchinder," she said. "I'm sure they won't find it suspicious. Anyway, I've already got myself another Pokémon so they won't need to worry."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"You have?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione nodded, beaming, and while Harry and Ron waited for her to explain a ghostly shape appeared before them.

"Misdreavus," the ghost said, its voice haunting and Harry and Ron jumped in fright. Hermione giggled.

Collecting himself from the sudden shock Harry quickly fished out his Pokédex.

"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon," it said. "It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll comfort them," Ron said sarcastically. Poor Mr and Mrs Granger weren't ready for what was in store for them.

A sudden thud was heard in the compartment and everyone looked around, wondering where it had come from.

"I hope the train's not going to derail," Hermione said, only half jokingly.

"I think it came from the window," was Ron's response, leaning forward to look outside. He lurched back suddenly as a small brown object smacked against the glass before disappearing again.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Hermione asked interestedly, getting up to get a closer look.

"Why don't you let it in?" Harry suggested, equally intrigued. Ron looked doubtful that this was a good idea but did as suggested anyway, opening up the window just in time as the brown object hurtled itself towards them and flew through, coming to a dishevelled halt inside the compartment, looking rather confused.

It was a Pidgey. And it had a letter.

"Hold still," Ron muttered as he approached, having to wrestle with the tiny bird Pokémon to try and relieve it of its burden. The Pidgey was stubborn, however, and managed to wriggle free from Ron's grasp. It fluttered around the compartment, doing a quick lap round a confused Misdreavus, before coming to a stop in front of Harry, holding out its leg.

"I guess it's for me," he said lightly. Pidgey hooted.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked interestedly as Harry pulled the paper free from the bird's talons. Across from him Ron was grumpily returning to his seat, giving Pidgey an annoyed look.

"It's from Sirius," Harry replied, half in wonder, half excitement.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, Ron perking up too as they both leaned forward in their seats. Harry cleared his throat and read.

"Dear Harry," he started, squinting slightly as he tried to interpret Sirius's handwriting. "I hope this finds you well, and before you reach your aunt and uncle. I'm not sure how they'd respond to Pidgey mail but from my limited exposure to them I'd imagine not well."

"Too right," Harry added his own commentary. "They'd have probably locked me in my cupboard."

"Keep reading," Hermione scolded him and Harry acquiesced.

 _I have gone back into hiding now, and with Gallade, Mightyena, Aerodactyl and Crookshanks, too, I have more than a fighting chance of continuing to evade the Dusknoir, especially now they have no hint of my whereabouts. I imagine Dumbledore will do a good job of getting rid of the Dusknoir from the castle now but just to be sure I plan to let a muggle glimpse me, a long way from Hogwarts._

 _I would like to take this opportunity to apologise to you for the mistakes I have made. In my own grief and rage I put my desire for revenge ahead of your own wellbeing and it ended up costing both of us years of our lives, me in Azkaban, you with the Dursleys. There is nothing I can do to make up for such a betrayal of Lily and James but I promise you from now on your safety and your happiness are my number one priority._

 _On that note I've heard from a mutual friend of ours that you haven't been given permission to visit the village of Hogsmeade, and I'm sure I have been a major reason for that. I have therefore taken the liberty of delivering a signed note of permission to Professor Dumbledore to that end. I have fervent hope that your next year at Hogwarts will be far more enjoyable than the last._

 _And lastly I would like to address a promise I made to one Ronald Weasley. I distinctly remember promising to find Ron a suitable replacement for Scabbers and, while he's no Mightyena or Gallade, this young Pidgey was more than willing._

 _I will see you soon._

 _Sirius_

"Pidgey?" Ron said incredulously, looking at the small normal and flying type. He didn't look particularly impressed. "Well, I was hoping for something cooler but, compared to Scabbers…" He chewed his lip. "Alright."

"You'll have to catch him first," Hermione pointed out. "He hasn't got a Pokéball with him."

"Right," Ron said confidently and he stood up and closed the window with a snap. Pidgey jumped at the sound and turned to look at Ron, tilting his head curiously to the side. "Okay Pidgey, you're mine," Ron said, holding up a Pokéball.

Pidgey charged forward, surprising everyone in the compartment as he went flying straight for Ron's face. Ron, eyes wide, instinctively threw his hands up to protect himself. In a moment Pidgey had flown up and hit the Pokéball in Ron's clutched fist, and was sucked inside. The Pokéball gave a soft ping.

"Eh," Ron said uncertainly, looking down at the Pokéball in his hand as he realised something had happened. "What just happened?"

"Congratulations, Ron," Harry chortled, holding his sides with laughter. "You just caught a Pidgey." Ron looked in wonder at the Pokéball, his expression dumbfounded, and what little composure Harry had disappeared as he burst out laughing.

The rest of the trip passed by in good spirits. Pidgey seemed to have no qualms about being captured, happily getting acquainted with the Pokémon small enough to fit into the compartment as the humans played games and talked about their plans for the summer.

"Quidditch World Cup, Harry," Ron said excitedly as his Skarmory knocked out Harry's Marill on the board between them. Even with Charizard Harry was still getting destroyed.

"Who's playing?" Harry asked interestedly. He didn't really follow Quidditch as a spectator sport.

"Who knows," Ron said excitedly. "It really depends on who makes it through, doesn't it. England have a good team I think, lots of young talent, but the favourites are definitely Ireland."

"That sounds like fun," Harry said, but he knew that it would be all he could look forward to over the summer as the Hogwarts Express started to slow down on its arrival at Kings Cross station.

Maybe things would be better, Harry tried to think optimistically. Maybe the fear of Charmeleon might get the Dursleys to leave him alone. And he was sure they wouldn't be inviting Aunt Marge around again. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a decent summer.

And maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , he might see Sirius again.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that is all for 'Harry Potter and the Dusknoir of Azkaban'. I hope you've enjoyed it and I will be coming out soon with the next story, 'Harry Potter and the Trials of Champions'. Before that, though, I have a few things to clear up.

First off the poll for which Pokemon Draco Malfoy should have in my next project is now officially closed. There were a lot of choices and a lot of you voted, the only clear takeaway being that Weavile was incredibly popular, being chosen by almost everyone. I'm not going to go through exactly how many votes each Pokemon got (since the list is so long) so instead I'll leave the results of the poll up on my profile so you can check if you're interested.

Secondly I'd like to address the reviewer who had the theory about Crookshanks and Regulus Black. Crookshanks was not Regulus's Pokemon, just a regular Purugly, though I really liked the idea and wish I'd though of it myself. As for Kreacher I'm not going to say anything now as, as you noted, Kreacher doesn't appear in Harry Potter until book five.

That about wraps up everything for me now. I hope you've all enjoyed. I'll leave you with this little preview of 'Trial of Champions': To The Campsite.

 _Harry Potter had never had a summer so good. Mind, good was a relative term. Lets just say that he had never had a summer that was this easy._

 _Life at Number 4 Privet Drive had been something of a hell for Harry, especially since finding out about the world of Pokémon and embracing his position as a young, aspiring, Pokémon trainer. But this summer things had been much less dissatisfactory than the last. Mostly because of the last._

 _Last summer the Dursleys had made the huge mistake of inviting Vernon's sister Marge around for two whole weeks. As someone who hated Pokémon and anyone connected to them Marge had thrown insult after insult at Harry, but the true hostility of the visit occurred when Marge's prize bulldog, Ripper, had succeeded in sneaking into Harry's room, only to be defeated, with serious injury, by Harry's Charmeleon._

 _Needless to say the Dursleys did not make the same mistake this summer and had, in fact, gone out of their way to avoid Harry at all costs themselves, even going so far as to cook their own meals and do their own household chores, leaving Harry free to spend almost all of his time in his room._


End file.
